O Baile
by Mari-Bell
Summary: Confusões, intrigas, descobertas, alegrias, descepções, entre outras coisas que podem acontecer na vida de alguns jovens nas vésperas e no baile de formatura. Fic inspirada nos filmes sobre adolescentes americanos. Completa!
1. Chapter 1

Está é a minha primeiríssima fic. Espero que gostem. No final dou minhas explicações.

O Baile

Poderia ser um dia qualquer de aula no colégio Shinkon no Tama (q novidade) se não fosse a agitação de última semana de aulas, onde alunos desesperados estavam espalhados pelos cantos do colégio estudando para tirar uma nota boa nas provas finais e outros comemoravam a sua aprovação para a série seguinte.

Mas nenhuma turma se compara ao 3º ano, pois está semana seria sua Colação de Grau e é claro o baile de formatura. No meio dessa agitação toda havia duas garotas caminhando no pátio da escola, uma parecia muito aflita:

"Ai, não sei o que eu faço, nenhuma resposta positiva ainda." Dizia uma garota de 17 anos, cabelos negros, olhos azuis, corpo perfeito, estatura mediana, mas que chamava muita atenção pela sua beleza.

"Não perca as esperanças ainda Kagome" Dizia uma segunda garota com 18 anos, esta tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, seu corpo perfeito, um pouco maior que Kagome e também chamava atenção pela sua beleza.

"Mas Sango, se eu não consegui uma bolsa de estudos, terei que desistir da faculdade. Pois nem as públicas me mandaram resposta ainda" Disse Kagome a primeira garota.

"Eu estou começando a ficar desconfiada." Sango com o queixo apoiado na mão, fazendo pose.

"Desconfiada?" disse Kagome

"Sim se eu fosse você, mandaria um email para essas faculdades, para checar se foi feita mesmo a sua inscrição." Dizia Sango

Kagome Olhou com cara de espanto para Sango entendendo o que a amiga quis insinuar e disse:

"Sango você não está desconfiada que por algum motivo a escola 'esqueceu' de fazer a minha inscrição"

"Bem Kagome você é a melhor aluna da escola, claro é bolsista, mas sempre fica em primeiro lugar, qualquer faculdade gostaria de ter uma aluna como você, além do que você entrando em uma das melhores vai trazer prestígio para o colégio." Sango parou de andar e encarou a amiga.

"É principalmente a universidade de Okinawa (não sei se é assim que se escreve), o curso de medicina lá é o melhor do país." Kagome

"Sim, ela já te mandou resposta?" Sango

"Não, mas para o Inu já" Kagome

"Eu também recebi a resposta antes de ontem, fui aceita" Sango

"E por que não me contou?" Kagome

"Por que esperava todos para decidirmos aonde vamos estudar" Sango

"Sim desde da primeira série estamos juntos, e até escolhemos todos cursarmos medicina, é claro, cada um na sua especialidade." Kagome

"O Inuyasha foi aceito?" Sango

"Sim, e em outras também, mas como você ele quer esperar todos" Kagome

Derrepente um garoto de 18 anos, olhos azuis, cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, e 2 brinquinhos na orelha direita, chega correndo eufórico nas duas meninas, as abraçando e fazendo elas pularem com ele.

"FUI ACEITO EM OKINAWA" Gritou Miroki o garoto, logo depois as mãos que estavam nos ombros das garotas foi deslizando, até chegar a...

"Aí" O rapaz gritou, com duas marcas de mão uma a cada lado do rosto "Só foi para comemorar"

Sango que estava com uma expressão de raiva amenizou e sorriu

"Que bom eu também" disse

"Parabéns para vocês, tchau, tenho umas coisas para resolver" Disse Kagome de cabeça baixa e caminhando para longe de seus amigos.

"O que deu nela?" Perguntou Miroki

"É que ela ainda não recebeu resposta de nenhuma faculdade" Falou Sango olhando para a amiga se afastando.

"Não acredito, logo a Kagome, melhor aluna da escola, excelente atleta, isso é impossível, todos nós tínhamos certeza que ela iria ser disputada pelas faculdades." Miroki perguntou assustado

"Sim Miroki, mas eu desconfio o que aconteceu." Sango

"Lá vem bomba" Miroki

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Caminhando inconscientemente Kagome para ao ver um garoto de cabelos prateados, caninos e unhas afiadas, olhos dourados, e duas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, conversando com alguém não muito agradável.

Na hora sobe um ciúme, principalmente quando a pessoa a olha com cara de beboche, e começa a apoiar as mãos nos ombros do garoto. Mas Kagome como estava acostumada com aquelas situações dá um sorriso malicioso.

Começa a andar devagar atrás do garoto. Esse com seus sentidos aguçados de hanyou, percebe a garota se aproximando e dá um lindo sorriso, enquanto a outra pessoa com quem conversava fecha a cara na hora que percebe a reação do garoto.

Kagome fica atrás dele e lhe tapa os olhos com as mãos, a outra pessoa se afasta largando o garoto.

"Adivinha quem é?"

"Bem, não tenho certeza, mas acho que é a garota mais linda da escola e sortuda, que tem um namorado apaixonado por ela." Respondeu o garoto ainda sorrindo

"E quem seria essa garota?" Perguntou Kagome entrando na brincadeira

"Kagome Higurashi, a minha namorada" Inuyasha

"É acho que você acertou" Tirou as mãos dos olhos do garoto. Este virou ficando de frente para ela a abraçando e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

Quando estavam sem fôlego se soltaram sorrindo um para o outro, era extraordinário que quando estavam juntos aparecia que o mundo parava, esquecendo tudo que estava na sua volta, principalmente a pessoa que Inuyasha conversava antes da chegada da namorada.

"Bem, para que faculdade você vai mesmo Inu?" Falou Kikyou a pessoa que Inuyasha conversava anteriormente, tirando o casal do transe.

"Ham? Ha, bem ainda não me decidir"

"Eu vou fazer medicina em Okinawa" Falou Kikyou olhando e dando um sorriso com deboche para Kagome.

"É bem provável que eu vá para lá, fazer medicina também." Respondeu Inuyasha

"Assim eu espero Inu, tchau!" Se despediu Kikyou dando uma piscadela para Inuyasha e depois olhando com desdém para Kagome.

Kikyou era uma garota muito bonita, tinha olhos e cabelos pretos, estes compridos até a cintura, seu corpo perfeito, chamava muito a atenção de todos os garotos do colégio, rica e fútil, era muito popular, até por que era filha do dono do colégio. Tinha uma grande rivalidade com Kagome, desde de que se conheceram, na primeira série. Era fascinada por Inuyasha namorado de Kagome.

'Você pode ter vencido a batalha, mas não a guerra Kagome Higurashi, principalmente por que ela está apenas começando' Pensou Kikyou olhando de longe o casal.

"INU?" Gritou Kagome "como ela se atreve?"

"O que? Ela me chamou assim?" Falou rindo Inuyasha, ele adorava ver a cara da namorada irritada, achava que ficava linda.

"Não se faça de sínico, aliás o que estavam conversando de tão interessante, para vocês estarem tão próximos? Você nem percebeu eu chegando." Kagome

"Quem disse? Reconheceria o seu cheiro de sakuras em qualquer lugar. E não estávamos conversando nada demais, ela que quis me abraçar quando viu você chegando." Inuyasha

"Vou acreditar, mas não quero você de papo com ela, não quero passar por tudo de novo"Kagome

"Eu te amo, e sei que errei uma vez isso não irá se repetir. Mas você sabe que não posso parar de falar com ela, nossas famílias são amigas."Inuyasha

"Sei, principalmente que vocês foram praticamente prometidos em casamento um para o outro quando nasceram."Kagome

"Mudando de assunto, alguma notícia?" Falou Inuyasha que estava sorrindo passou a encarar sério Kagome nos olhos.

"Ainda nada"Responde Kagome triste.

"É estranho, até o Miroki foi aceito em Okinawa, sem falar na Kikyou"

"A Sango está desconfiada, que o colégio não fez a minha inscrição."

"Impossível Kagome, conheço bem o Sr. Akira e tenho certeza que isso nunca aconteceria, seria irresponsabilidade"

"Sim, então o que farei? Sempre foi o meu sonho fazer medicina em Okinawa, me preparei a vida toda para isso, e agora..."

"Daremos um jeito"

"Não, você sabe que eu não tenho como pagar a mensalidade e, não quero sacrificar a minha mãe, ela já trabalha tanto."

"Agora tenho aula, depois treino de futebol, e você?"

"Vou para a aula e depois para o treino da torcida, tenho que comunicar o pessoal que está semana será escolhida a nova capitã."

"Difícil escolha, Tenho certeza que a nova capitã, não será tão boa quanto você"

"Obrigado" Falou Kagome sorrindo e dando um beijo em Inuyasha

"Você merece" Falou abraçando Kagome e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado. Depois Inuyasha acompanhou Kagome até a sala onde seria sua próxima aula.

Inuyasha e Kagome eram namorados á três anos. Estudavam juntos desde a primeira série junto com Sango, Miroki. Kagome, diferente de seus amigos, que eram ricos, não tinha boa condição financeira. Morava com a mãe encima da lanchonete da mesma. Não conheceu seu pai, nem outro parente, foi criada pela mãe que sempre trabalhou muito para dar conforto a ela. A Shikom no Tama, era uma escola particular muito bem conceituada. Quando começou a estudar lá sua mãe tinha três empregos para pagar a escola, pois não queria que a filha terminasse como ela. Kagome sempre se destacou, com o passar de tempo foi conseguindo descontos com seu bom desempenho tanto dentro da sala de aula como fora, onde sempre participou de eventos principalmente filantrópicos. Dois anos seguidos foi capitã das líderes de torcida desbancando Kikyou. Conseguiu bolsa de estudos integral, comemorou muito pois assim sua mãe não precisaria se sacrificar tanto, com isso sobrou dinheiro para montar seu próprio negócio. Depois do colégio Kagome ia ajudar na lanchonete, a contragosto de sua mãe, pois esta queria que sua filha se dedicasse estritamente aos estudos.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sango do que você está suspeitando?"

"Simples alguém interceptou a inscrição da Kagome nas faculdades"

"E esse alguém não seria uma certa garota bonita, gostosa e AI!Por que fez isso?" Falou Miroki Levando um cascudo na cabeça por Sango.

"Por um momento pensei que você daria uma resposta adulta, seu pervertido, mas sim suspeito dessa garota invejosa, que passou a maior parte da vida arrumando algum jeito de prejudicar a Kagome."

"Temos que conversar com o Inuyasha e com a Kagome sobre isso"

"E investigar, o mais cedo possível, para que não seja tarde da Kagome ter chance em alguma faculdade"

"O pior é que a única pessoa que pode tirar isso a limpo é o Inuyasha, e esse nunca acreditaria que a Kikyou seria capaz disso"

"Mas aonde está o amor que ele diz sentir pela Kagome, ele tem que ajudá-la em primeiro lugar."

"Sim, mas eu estava esquecendo o outro motivo que eu vim te procurar."

"Qual?"

"Quer ir ao baile comigo?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Olá!**

**Alguns já me conhecem pois sou leitora assídua das fics nesse site, e quase sempre deixo meus reviews.**

**Bom essa fic foi uma idéia louca que eu tive, gostaria que a minha primeira fosse uma história com simples, sem muitos personagens só o necessário.**

**Bom está uma mistura dos colégios aqui do Brasil com os do EUA, Bom minha inspiração são os filmes que mostram os adolescentes nessa fase de ser aceito na faculdade, baile de formatura, primeira transa.**

**Não sei se colocarei hentai, e também a respeito dos personagens, não sei se terá o Sesshoumaru, Rim. Isso dependerá das respostas de vcs.**

**Bom por favor mandem reviews para me dizer se a história está boa, não está, no que eu tenho que melhorar.**

**Bjs Mary**


	2. Chapter 2

O Baile

Capítulo II

"Você quer ir ao Baile comigo?" Perguntou Miroki esperançoso.

"Miroki, eu pensei que tivéssemos colocado um ponto final nisso." Respondeu Sango de cabeça baixa para não encarar o amigo.

"E o que sentimos um pelo outro? Não acredito que você conseguiu me esquecer." Miroki

"Não, mas depois de tudo que você fez eu quero." Sango

"Sango por favor, me dá uma chance."

"Eu já te dei três chances, e você desperdiçou. Agora não posso fazer isso, seria masoquismo demais." Sango

"Você sabe que eu nunca te trai. Sei que não sou santo, mas enquanto estávamos juntos você era a única." Miroki

"Sim, você nunca me traiu, mas não por que você não quis" Dessa vez Sango Levantou a cabeça para olhar Miroki nos olhos "Foi por que eu não deixei. Estou cansada de ser chata, a namorada que pega no pé do namorado, a ciumenta e barraqueira como todo mundo me chamava quando namorávamos" Sango parou suspirou fortemente e continuou "Mas sabe do que eu mais me cansei? Foi de me sentir um nada ao seu lado, por que mesmo quando estava ao meu lado você não deixava de dar encima das garotas ou devorá-las com os olhos."

Dessa vez foi Miroki que abaixou a cabeça, estava envergonhado. Nunca esperava que a ex-namorada e amiga poderia se sentir assim.

"Me desculpe Sango. Não sabia que você se sentia assim, gostaria de ter sido um namorado melhor."

Sango olhou para Miroki de cabeça baixa e sentiu um aperto no coração, afinal o amava. Se xingou internamente por sentir isso, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Era muito desconcertante para ela.

"Olha é melhor esquecermos isso, é passado. Eu vou pensar e te dou a resposta amanhã, mas que fique bem claro, se aceitar só irei ao baile com você mais nada" Sorriu e continuou "Agora levante a cabeça temos coisas mais importantes para fazer, como descobrir o que aprontaram para a nossa amiga Kagome."

Miroki levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Sango e falou desconcertado

"Va-vamos ... investigar as suas suspeitas Sango, nossa amiga pode está sendo injustiçada. E além do mais quero passar os meus próximos seis anos estudando ao lado dos meus melhores amigos."

"Vamos Miroki" Sango pegou na mão de seu amigo e saiu rápido o puxando.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kagome chegou na porta da sala de aula e suspirou ao ler o quadro de aviso próximo a porta, onde continha a grande manchete do jornal da escola. Esse dizia:

'Kagome ou Kikyou: páreo duro para a disputa de rainha do baile.' Neste também continha fotos das duas.

Estava cansada dessa rivalidade, desde que entrou naquela escola briga com Kikyou. No começo se defendia dos insultos.

Flashback

_Primeiro dia de aula, estava chegando uma menina com seus 7 anos de idade para assistir aula na sua nova escola. Estava assustada mas confiava em sua mãe que dizia ser o melhor para ela. A menina era muito nova para saber o esforço que sua mãe estava fazendo em colocá-la para estudar nessa escola, mas prometeu não desapontar sua mãe e encarar todos os desafios. Desceu do carro de sua mãe este um Chevette velho (coloquei esse carro como referencia para vocês de como seria o carro da mãe de Kagome)._

_Ao saltar do carro Olhou para o lado e viu duas crianças parecendo ter a mesma idade dela saindo de uma limosini, era um menino e uma menina. Esta estava bem vestida e andava como se estivesse desfilando, sem olhar para ninguém. Kagome virou acenou para a mãe e nem notou a menina bem vestida que de propósito esbarrou nela derrubando seus livros e a fazendo cair de joelhos os ralando._

"_Você se machucou!"_

_Espantada Kagome olhou para a figura que se agachou na sua frente com uma cara de preocupação. Notou então que ele era o menino que havia saído da limosine com sua agressora. Ficou corada ao ver como ele era bonito._

"_Na-não estou bem"_

"_Você pode até tentarme enganar mas, mas eu sei que se machucou posso sentir o cheiro de sangue"E apontou para o nariz "Meus pais falaram que eu sei fazer coisas diferentes e sou muito mais forte que um humano, e que sou um heny.. hana..."_

_Kagome riu ao ver o menino tentar pronunciar mas sem êxito o nome da sua raça._

"_Hanyou" Sorriu "Que legal você é um hanyou"_

"_Sim, mas como você sabe? E você acha isso legal?" O menino falou com um tom triste, as vezes não me deixam brincar por que sou diferente"_

_A menina da limosini se irritou com a demora do menino e gritou:_

"_Inuyasha, não fique falando com gente estranha, venha senão vamos chegar atrasados"_

"_Tenho que ir, você vai estudar aqui?"_

"_Sim meu nome é Kagome"_

_O menino tentou se passar por educado e se impinou e pegou na mão da menina falando_

"_Prazer o meu é Inuyasha, seja bem vinda Kagome"_

_Disfarçou o riso colocando a mão na boca, o mau jeito do menino estava muito engraçado "Obrigado"_

"_Vá procurar a enfermaria para cuidarem do seu machucado, acho que você não precisa tomar injeção só vão passar um remédio. Me desculpe por minha amiga ela se chama Kikyou"_

_Kikyou cansada de esperar o amigo foi até os dois conversavam e puxou o menino dizendo:_

"_Inuyasha não te falaram que não pode ficar dando esmola para essa gente?"_

"_Ele não me deu esmola só está me ajudando a levantar por que você me empurrou"_

"_Olha como é que você fala comigo. Não sabe com quem está falando?"_

"_Acho que o Inuyasha me falou que seu nome era Kikyou"_

"_Sim e sou dona de tudo que está na sua frente, vamos Inuyasha estamos perdendo tempo"_

_Saiu puxando o menino que olhou para trás a acenou para Kagome._

_Naquele dia não foi tão difícil para Kagome, descobriu que Inuyasha estava na sua sala, mas infelizmente Kikyou também. Conheceu Miroki e Sango, duas crianças também ricas, mas muito legais, kagome se juntou a eles na sala de aula. Todos Gostaram dela, e ficaram encantados com sua inteligência e beleza. No final da aula Inuyasha já tinha deixadoKikyou para se juntar aos três, o que a deixou furiosa, principalmente por que Kagome chamou mais atenção do que ela._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooCinco anos mais tarde os quatro eram amigos inseparáveis. Kagome que já tinha conseguido uma bolsa de estudos integral, chegava de ônibus no colégio, quando foi abordada por alguém._

"_Tenho que conversar com meu pai a respeito dele aceitar indigentes na escola"_

_Era kikyou com sua turminha de seguidores patricinhas e mauricinhos que riram da insinuação dela._

"_Os incomodados que se mudem, principalmente por que deve ser difícil para você uma indigente tirar notas melhores do que você, passar na sua frente e ser convidada para ser líder de torcida"Colocou a mão no queixo ficou pensativa, para depois falar"Hum, também ser o papel principal das pesas, ser comprimentada por todos, e principalmente estar junto com o Inuyasha o tempo todo na escola. Está bom ou eu tenho que te lembrar de mais coisas que você tem que aturar da indigente aqui" Arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços esperando uma resposta._

"_Ainda vou fazer você se arrepender por ter cruzado o meu caminho"Disse Kikyou sem perder a cara de deboche_

"_Estou esperando, aliás por que você não começa de agora, vamos perdeu a coragem?"_

_Disse Kagome abrindo os braços desafiadoramente._

"_Você não perde por esperar" Disse Kikyou toda empinada passando na frente de Kagome com seus seguidores que imitavam a pose da chefe. Kagome riu, principalmente das 'vaquinhas de presépio.'_

**_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_Dois anos depois:_

"_Ka-kagome eu não ...consigo mais esconder os meus sentimentos, eu gosto de você mais do que como amigo"Falou Inuyash, este já com quinze anos, corado._

"_Inuyasha, por favor não brinque comigo, eu sei que você gosta da Kikyou" Falou Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos, estava com quartose anos._

"_Não eu quero namorar com você, eu nunca gostei de verdade da Kikyou, só como amigo" Falou Inuyasha olhando nos olhos de Kagome_

"_mas sua família nunca vai nos aceitar, acho que só não casaram vocês ainda por que são muitos novos."Falou Kagome chorando_

"_Não é bem assim, é claro que torcem por nós, é natural fomos criados praticamente juntos, mas se um dia me obrigassem a casar com ela, jugiria com você. É você que eu quero" Falou Inuyasha sorrindo_

"_Mas.." e foi calada com um beijo, o seu primeiro beijo._

"_Kagome quer namorar comigo?"Inuyasha sorrindo_

"_É o que eu mais quero" falou Kagome sorrindo._

_E se beijaram apaixonadamente, mas o que nem Inuyasha percebeu com seu faro, uma garota que espiava o casal de namorado recém formado, com ódio no olhar._

Fim do FlashBack

"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOMEEEEEEEE..." Gritou uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, ela era uma yocai loba. Seu nome era Ayame.

"Aí meu ouvido, quer me deixar surda? Não precisa gritar Ayame, eu ainda escuto bem." Falou Kagome irritada.

"Eu te chamei baixo, te futuquei, mas você parecia que estava no mundo da Lua." Respondeu Ayame.

"Me desculpe, é que estava lembrando de algumas coisas." Ponderou Kagome " Estou cansada dessa rivalidade inútil, não sei quando ela vai se tocar que o que eu quero é ver a minha vida em paz."

" Acho que nunca, só se você mudar de personalidade, para que ninguém mais goste de você, se torne feia, entre outras coisas, a o principal termine tudo com o Inuyasha, ela tem inveja de você."

Kagome deu risada tinha que admitir que a amiga estava certa. Sim Ayame era sua amiga apesar de quando se conheceram há dois anos, na conseguiam se olhar. Tudo por causa de Kikyou que armou o maior conflito entre as duas, espalhando na escola que Kagome estava flertando com Kouga, um lindo yocai lobo, corpo musculoso, olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, pele bronzeada. Ayame é apaixonada por Kouga, para piorar ele é vidrado em Kagome, e adorou o boato, passando a persegui-la.

Quem não gostou nada disso foi Ayame que pegou antipatia por Kagome, e Inuyasha que chegou a brigar com Kouga e quase terminar o namoro.

Depois tudo foi exclarecido, hoje as duas são boas amigas. Só que Kouga parou um pouco de persegui-la, um pouco, mas como ele mesmo diz 'ainda está no páreo'.

A aula de Francês, foi tranqüila, a professora passou um texto para os alunos lerem e traduzirem, e passou as notas finais. Esta seria a última aula de Francês aquele colégio, para a maioria. Kagome sorriu satisfeita com o A+ que recebeu.

"Espero que tenham apreciado minhas aulas durante este tempo, e ao sorte para vocês na faculdade" Falou a professora se despedindo dos alunos.

Em outra sala assistindo aula de história estava um hanyou muito entediado.

'Eu não acredito que esse professor resolveu dar matéria logo na última semana de aula' Pensou Inuyasha, quando olhou para sua mesa se espantou com o bilhete encima desta.

'Inuyasha, precisamos conversar, é sobre a Kagome, e sua inscrição na faculdade. Ass.: Sango e Miroki'

Olhou para trás e fez sinal positivo para seus amigos que estava sentados atrás esperando sua resposta.

O sinal bateu Inuyasha ia se retirando da sala para se juntar aos seus amigos que estavam te aguardando quando Kikyou parou na sua frente fechando o caminho.

"Tenho uma boa notícia para você, iremos jantar na sua casa hoje."

"Grande novidade Kikyou, quantas vezes a sua família jantou na minha casa" Falou Inuyasha dando de ombros.

"A inuyasha não seja estraga prazeres, temos que comemorar a nossa aceitação na universidade." Falou sorrindo "Vamos estudar juntos novamente"

"Só irei comemorar quando Kagome receber a aprovação dela também, agora tenho que ir" Falou Inuyasha sorrindo.

"Ela ainda não recebeu resposta, então não foi aprovada, que pena se esforçou muito" Kikyou tentou parecer está triste por Kagome

"É impossível existir alguma faculdade que não queira Kagome como aluna. Tenho certeza que a carta dela está a caminho, tchau Kikyou" Falou Inuyasha dando um beijo na amiga.

'Não Inuyasha, esta carta nunca chegará' Pensou Kikyou com um sorriso maldoso

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"falem não posso me atrasar para o treino o jogo é amanhã, aliás Miroki você também"

"Eu sei Inuyasha, ou melhor capitão"

"Miroki por acaso está debochando de mim?" Falou ameaçadoramente Inuyasha preparando as garras para atacar Miroki

"Dá para vocês crescerem e pararem de palhaçada, temos um assunto muito importante para discutir, e eu também tenho treino da torcida." Interferiu Sango.

"Sim fale, como podemos resolver o problema da Kagome" Falou Inuyasha

"Temos que descobrir primeiro o que aconteceu com a inscrição da Kagome"

"É impossível a Kagome não ter sido aceita em Okinawa"

"Eu sei, ela me contou das suas suspeitas Sango, e vou te falar o Sr. Akira, nunca deixaria uma coisa dessas acontecer. Até por que, apesar da rivalidade dela com Kikyou o Sr. Akira gosta e admira muito da Kagome." Respondeu Inuyasha

"Pode até ser, mas e a Kikyou, será que ela não aprontou alguma coisa. Ela é filha do dono da escola, deve ter algum aceso aos documentos da escola." Respondeu Sango

"Faz sentido Sango mas por que só agora ela poderia, alterar as notas da Kagome para ela perder a bolsa de estudo, a muito tempo." Falou Miroki

"Vamos investigar, todos estão de acordo?" perguntou Sango

"Só vou ajudar pela Kagome, por que eu tenho certeza que a Kikyou apesar de não gostar dela, nunca faria uma coisa tão baixa." Respondeu Inuyasha

'Idiota' pensou Sango

'Panaca' pensou Miroki.

"Vamos já estamos atrasados" Falou inuyasha apresando os amigos

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

O treino correu tudo bem, Kagome anunciou que amanhã seria a escolha da nova capitã, e as candidatas se apresentariam também amanhã.

Estava esperando Inuyasha no portão. Por isso tomou um bom banho, colocou uma saia larguinha com estampa floral, de tecido leve. Essa batia um pouco acima do joelho, e uma blusa branca de alcinhas justa, marcando bem suas curvas, e um pouco decotada. Sandálias de altura média, estava sedutora. Escutou uma buzina e sorriu ao reconher o porche preto do namorado. Esse saiu do carro para vê-la melhor. Kagome saiu correndo e se atirou nos braços de Inuyasha, esse a levantou do solo e rodou com a garota, arrancado gritou da garota. Colocou ela no chão e a beijou como se fosse não se vissem a anos.

"Está linda" Falou sorrindo, mas sua expressão ficou séria, causando expanto na namorada e continuou "Mil perdões, você é linda"

"Que susto você me deu, pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, seu bobo" Falou Colocando a mão no coração e depois sorrindo.

"Vamos almoçar?"

"Sim não posso demorar muito tenho que ajudar nos preparativos do baile"

"Por falar nisso, já tem acompanhante?" Perguntou Inuyasha sorrindo maliciosamente

"Estava esperando o meu namorado me convidar, mas como este anda meio lerdo, acho que vou ter que escolher um dos garotos que me convidaram antes" Respondeu Kagome devolvendo o Sorriso

"O QUE?" Gritou Inuyasha "Quem teve esse atrevimento de convidar a minha namorada para o Baile"

"Calma Inuyasha, eu não aceitei nenhum convite, por que mesmo sem me convidar eu sabia que iria com você" Kagome tentou acalmar Inuyasha, mas mudou a expressão ao se lembrar de um detalhe "É claro se você não estava pensando em acompanhar outra garota"

"Não nunca, ainda mais que eu irei acompanhar a rainha do baile." Sorrindo Inuyasha

"Você sabe que não me importo com isso, não me candidatei a nada, as meninas me candidataram, agora tenho que agüentar essa campanha" Suspirou Kagome e continuou "Eu gostaria mesmo era de curtir a festa bem juntinho de você e é claro me divertir com meus amigos."

"Impossível você passar despercebida, mas..." Sorriu Maliciosamente, colocou uma mão na coxa da garota e outra na nuca da garota "adorei o ficar juntinho comigo" falou sussurrando em seu ouvido causando arrepios na mesma.

A puxou para um beijo que continha muita paixão e desejo. Kagome se entregou abrindo sua boca para que seu namorado a explorasse com sua língua, que procurou a dela, rosando uma com a outra. Suas respirações começaram a ficar ofegantes, Inuyasha abandonou a boca da garota, para espalhar beijos no pescoço e colo, arrancando gemidos baixos da namorada. Isso o arrepiava principalmente quando ela sussurrava o seu nome. Sua que estava na nuca dela desceu para as costas Ela também estava com suas mãos nas costas dele, hora o puxando para mais perto de seu corpo, hora o arranhando de leve por cima da camisa. Estes carinhos ela o deixavam exitado, aliás ela o exitava, se sentia completo com ela. Por ela seria capaz de jogar até sua milionária herança para o espaço. Como a amava e a queria. Deixou se envolver no clima e sua mão que antes acariciava sua perna, começou a subir, entrando por dentro de sua saia e encontrando o ponto mais íntimo dela, o cariciando.

Com esse ato Kagome percebeu que estavam indo longe demais, tirou a mão dele que estava dentro de sua saia, e se afatou.

"Podemos ir?" Perguntou Kagome

"Para onde?" Sorriu malicioso Inuyasha "para um lugar onde podemos continuar o que estávamos fazendo?"

"Claro que não, você me disse que iríamos almoçar" Falou Kagome corada

"Tudo bem!" Respondeu Inuyasha desapontado dando partida no carro

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, Kagome percebeu o clima pesado que se formou, abaixou a cabeça, mas decidiu enfrentar a situação de frente e encarou Inuyasha.

"Eu te amo, eu quero muito, mas acho que não seria legal a minha primeira vez ser dentro de um carro, no estacionamento do ginásio do colégio"

"Eu não ia te forçar a nada só estava te tocando, já passamos dessa fase somos bem íntimos agora." Falou Inuyasha sério

"Eu sei mas estou muito preocupada, não consigo relaxar." Disse Kagome olhando nos olhos do namorado

Parou o carro em um sinal, encarou a namorada e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

"Tudo vai da certo eu, Sango e Miroki vamos te ajudar"

**HELLO!**

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo quentinho. Está um pouco melhor que o primeiro, espero melhorar mais. Só que preciso da ajuda de vocês.**

**Próximo cápitulo respondo as Reviews.**

**Até a próxima semana irei postar outra fic.**

**Bjs Mary**


	3. Chapter 3

O Baile

Capítulo III

Chegaram a um restaurante fino e bem freqüentado, Kagome já estava acostumada com estes lugares que alta sociedade freqüenta, sempre acompanhava Inuyasha, não que ela gostasse, mas ele insistia. Depois de um silencioso almoço retornaram ao colégio. Teriam algumas aulas e tinha que ajudar nos preparativos do baile.

"Ninguém merece, aula de Japonês!" Exclamou Inuyasha saltando do carro.

"Você reclama demais, estudamos em um bom colégio, deveria valorizar isso" Kagome o repreendeu

"Feh, que seja. Mas você tem que admitir, o professor é um porre."

"Você anda muito malcriado ultimamente, não acho a aula tão ruim, se ficasse acordado saberia"

"Você fala só por que é queridinha do professor, e ele te liberou das aulas, como em outras matérias." Respondeu Inuyasha tentando se passar por indignado.

"Sim mas continuo freqüentando a escola mesmo assim, assisti aula de Francês hoje, e agora vou para a aula de Japonês com você".

"Ótimo, assim a aula não fica chata." Falou inuyasha sorrindo depois abraçou Kagome e a beijou.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Já na sala de aula

"O Inuyasha está demorando" Falou Sango

"Ele foi almoçar com a Kagome fora do colégio" Falou Miroku dando um sorriso malicioso e continuou "Como eu conheço o meu amigo devem ter aproveitado e dado uma paradinha em algum lugar."

"Miroku você não tem jeito mesmo, só pensa nisso." Sango

"Você não reclamava disso quando namorávamos" Miroku

"Ma-Mas agora eu reclamo, não quero mais tocar nesse assunto" Falou Sango muito corada.

"Tudo bem, mas é difícil esquecer a época mais feliz da minha vida" Miroku

Sango suspirou, ia responder mas preferiu ficar calada. Até hoje não sabe como suporta essa convivência com seu ex-namorado e o pior um de seus melhores amigos.

Miroku e Sango começaram a namorar um ano antes de Inuyasha e Kagome, mas diferente do casal que terminou somente uma vez e só tinham briguinhas bobas. Eles vivam brigando, e sempre terminava em agressão da Sango no Miroku. Terminaram o namoro umas três vezes, mas voltavam com o tempo pois se amavam e era difícil para os dois ficarem distantes um do outro. Com 16 anos se entregaram ao amor, era a primeira vez dos dois. Foi uma época feliz e parecia que nada poderia atrapalhar este momento, mas parecia, pois o sonho acabou. Miroku se tornou mais saidinho, mechia cada vez mais com as garotas do colégio e para completar, uma aluna de uma série abaixo da deles, ficou dando em cima de Miroku, e é claro estimulada por Kikyou, que queria se vingar de Sango por ela ser tão amiga de Kagome e te-la juntado com Inuyasha. Isso foi a gota d´agua para terminarem pela primeira vez. Voltaram mais nunca mais foi a mesma coisa, Miroku parecia não querer mudar e Sango era vista como a namorada ciumenta, chata, barraqueira por todos do colégio. Cansada deu um ponto final nessa história terminando de uma vez com Miroku. Mas será que é definitivo? Os dois ficavam com outras pessoas mas nada de compromisso, não conseguiam encontrar alguém que tampasse esse vazio em seus corações (poético isso).

Suspirou e olhou para a porta da sala de aula, por ela entravam o casal de amigos sorridentes. Sorriu para eles e pensou como tinha feito bem em juntá-los se amavam e eram felizes, ao contrário dela.

'Não vou deixar nada separá-los' Suspirou de novo olhando para Miroku, este estava entretido em observar as pernas da garota sentada na fileira ao lado que usava uma saia jeans curta.

"Oi" Falou Kagome e Inuyasha se aproximando

"Nossa vocês demoraram, quase chegaram atrasados." Sango falou mas deu uma pausa e completou" O que você está fazendo aqui Kagome? Pensei que tivesse sido liberada dessa aula."

"É foi dessa e de outras, mas como sempre é a aluna aplicada quis assistir aula" Respondeu Inuyasha

"Como se isso fosse espantoso, parece que você não conhecem a Kagome"

Falou Miroki que deixou de observar e babar pelar pernas da garota e prestar atenção na conversa.

"E o que tem demais nisso, é a última semana de aula" Falou normalmente Kagome mas abaixou a cabeça e mudou o tom de voz para um triste "Tenho que aproveitar para assistir ala com os meus amigos, vocês estudarão juntos na faculdade agora eu..."

Inuyasha colocou carinhosamente os dois dedos nos lábios de sua namorada a impedindo de continuar. Com a chegada do Professor todos se sentaram, para alívio os alunos não houve aula, só conversa e entrega das notas. Tudo estava calmo para Kagome, mas notou a expressão no rosto de Kikyou quando o professor entregou sua prova. Sua expressão era de raiva, o professor falou que depois conversaria com ela.

'Será que ela tirou nota baixa ou ficou reprovada?' pensou 'Mas para entrar em Okinawa os alunos tem que ter notas altíssimas, será que ela mentiu?'

Terminando a aula, Kagome foi para o Centro de Convenções do colégio, onde acontece tudo o ano o baile de formatura e outros badalados eventos. A dúvida ainda martelava em sua cabeça.

Ao entra se encantou com a beleza do local, tudo fino e agradável, apesar de ser um local muito grande, tinha muitas mesas todas com toalhas de linho beges com tapa manchas (aquela toalha menor q fica em cima das toalhas q colocam em festas) também bege mas um tom mais escuro e cada uma com um castiçal de um metal dourado envelhecido. Mais ao fundo um grande espaço com um palco e ao lado um pequeno mais alto a todo equipado deveria ser o lugar do DJ.

Sorriu, para ela chegar ali era uma vitória. Estava muito grata a todos principalmente a sua mãe. E não desapontou a ninguém principalmente ela mesma, sairia de cabeça erguida daquele lugar.

"Bem vamos ao trabalho" falou observando outros alunos chegando para começarem a arrumação do salão.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vamos á secretaria averiguar o que aconteceu com a inscrição da Kagome" Falou Miroku

"Eu já disse para vocês que é perda de tempo" Respondeu Inuyasha dando de ombros

"Se você não quer ajudar tudo bem, mas estou decepcionada com você Inuyasha" Repreendeu Sango

"E por que?"

"Porque se a Kagome não conseguir ser aceita em nenhuma faculdade, ela terá que parar os estudos, e os nossos planos de continuarmos a estudar juntos vão por água baixo." Respondeu Miroku

"Eu vou conversar com meu pai e darei um jeito nisso, ele gosta da Kagome tenho certeza que irá ajudá-la, talvez até pague os estudos dela." Inuyasha

"Você sabe que ela nunca irá aceitar isso, além do mais devemos descobrir se houve alguma injustiça e corrigi-la do jeito certo." Sango

"Eu não entendo a sua calma Inuyasha, está feliz com a Kagome não ir para a faculdade?" Falou Miroku o encarando "Você está assim por que quer terminar com ela?"

"Não é nada disso." Falou corado

"Já sei seu esperto, quer continuar o namoro, mas quer está solto na faculdade para atacar as garotinhas, enquanto ela te espera nos feriados, férias...Aí" Falou Miroku massageando a cabeça pois tinha levado um cascudo.

"Não é que tenho outros planos." Diz Inuyasha tentando disfarçar "Bom vamos logo na secretária, tenho muitas coisas para fazer hoje."

"Sim Senhor" Dizem Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo disfarçando o riso.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na secretária, entra Kikyou com uma expressão não muito amigável no rosto. Lá vai direto falar com uma yokai, com a aparência bem humana, olhos vermelhos, cabelos pretos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, estava com um vestido curto e justo verde escuro, nada apropriado para ser usado no trabalho, mas essa não se importava tinha um trunfo, a filha do diretor e dono do colégio, que se encontrava agora na sua frente.

"Precisamos conversar Kagura."

"Olá Kikyou! Boa tarde para você também!" Responde Kagura debochando da cara da garota

"Não tenho tempo para o seu cinismo, estamos com problemas." Kikyou estreitando os olhos

"Não correção você está com problemas, hoje meu dia está perfeito." Kagura sorrindo

"Deixa eu refrescar a sua mente." Falou Kikyou dando um sorriso maléfico "Estamos juntas nisso, aliás em quem acreditariam, eu a perfeita filha do dono do colégio ou a incompetente secretária, que está até o pescoço atolada em atos sujos, crimes, etc, etc.."

Kikyou dá uma gargalhada ao ver o sorriso de Kagura se transformar numa expressão melancólica e preocupada.

"Tudo bem seja breve, aqui não é o lugar para discutirmos isso."Kagura

"Concordo, mas é urgente.. Você sabe aonde foi o meu pai?"Kikyou

"Saiu para resolver uns assuntos pendentes e até agora não retornou"Respondeu Kagura

"Ótimo, você acredita que o professor de Japonês está na minha cola."Kikyou

"Por que? Ficou reprovada? Depois de todo o nosso trabalho?"Kagura

"Não, consegui passar, mas raspando, só que ao entregar a minha nota baixa, ele me deu os parabéns por ser a única pessoa do país (exagerei) a entrar em Okinawa tirando nota baixa." Mudou para uma expressão aflita " Falou que vai dar os parabéns pessoalmente ao meu pai, é um ato histórico e incomum"

"Ele está deconfiado, se descobrirem que trocamos suas notas com a de Kagome Higurashi, poderemos ser até presas." O seu semblante ficou mais sério "temos que fazer algo" Kagura

"Sim. Ainda mais que o meu plano de vingança está dando certo." Sorriu Kikyou "Nunca me divertir tanto com a desgraça de alguém"

"Tenho que trabalhar Kikyou, além do mais está vindo gente' Kagura

Kikyou se retirou da sala e começou a andar pelo corredor. Do outro lado chegou os três amigos Sango, Inuyasha e Miroku. Este entrou no recinto já cumprimentado Kagura com um sorriso bobo, sem tirar os olhos dos atributos da secretária.

"Kagura poderia nos ajudar?" Sango

"Dependendo do que você esteja precisando, sabe não faço milagres" Kagura respondeu provocando ,já que não gostava de Sango

"Ora sua..." Sango com raiva

"Queremos checar a inscrição de uma aluna, nas faculdades." Inuyasha interrompeu antes que começasse a discursão

"Sem autorização da aluna e do diretor não podemos fazer nada"Kagura

"Por favor, você só irá checar rápido"Miroku

"Falem logo o no dela"Kagura

"Kagome Higurashi"Inuyasha

Ao ouvir este nome Kagura suou frio, o que não passou despercebido por Inuyasha, que como hanyou, conseguia notar facilmente estas mudanças nas pessoas.

"Você está se sentindo bem Kagura?" Perguntou Inuyasha com ironia

"Sim, tudo bem vou tentar ajudá-los, afinal quem sou eu uma humilde secretária, para negar o pedido de tão ilustres alunos." Tentou disfarçar o nervosismo "Mas o que eu não entendo, o por que de se importarem com uma aluna de classe inferior e bolsista como a Higurashi?"

"Isso não te interessa, só faça o que estamos pedindo." Falou Inuyasha começando a se irritar.

"Bom voltem amanhã, demora um pouco para conseguir as senhas e checar no banco de dados do computador, mas estou adiantando fizemos as inscrições de todos os alunos, isso podem ter certeza." Afirmou Kagura se recompondo.

"Amanhã voltaremos, e espero que você tenha todas as informações em suas mãos."

Respondeu Inuyasha saindo da sala com Miroku e Sango. Caminharam pelo corredor em silencio, até Sango falar:

"Inuyasha, você estava estranho conversando com a Kagura"

"Senti um certo desconforto nela quando pronunciamos o nome da Kagome, vou ficar de olho nela."

"Mas a troca de que Kagura prejudicaria a Kagome."Miroku

"Simples, vocês não estranham o fato dela ainda trabalhar nesse colégio?"Sango

"Aonde você quer chegar Sango"Inuyasha

"Ela é uma pésima funcionária, o Sr. Akira sempre foi muito rígido nas escolhas de seus funcionários, ela ainda tem um cargo de confiança, é a secretária do colégio." Deu uma pausa e continuou "Tudo que ocorre tem que passar pos ela primeiro, para depois ir ao coordenador e depois ao Diretor."

"Ainda não tem entendo Sango"

"Entende sim Inuyasha, mas não consegue admitir." Sango Encarou Inuyasha e continuou "O Sr. Akira é correto em quase tudo, só peca em uma coisa"

"Faz todas as vontades da filha" Interrompeu Miroku

"Sim, mas eu tenho certeza que ele nunca prejudicaria alguém, por causa da Kikyou." Inuyasha

"Isso não mas manteria algum ou para ser específica alguma funcionária se Kikyou quisesse." Suspirou e continuou "Alguém para me ajudar nas armações."

"Eu me recuso a creditar nisso, não tenho que continuar a aqui escutando essas asneiras."Bradou Inuyasha "Vocês nunca gostaram da Kikyou, tem que parar de colocar a culpa nela em tudo. Vou indo até amanhã, vou buscar a Kagome"

Inuyasha saiu transtornado deixando um Miroku e uma Sango espantados.

"Parece que o Inuyasha sente algo mais pela Kikyou do que uma simples amizade"

"Sim, Sango ela não é uma simples amiga, para ele é como se fosse uma irmã, apesar de sentir uma atração por ela, mas quem não sentiria"Miroku

"Não sei como você pode tirar essas conclusões"Sango

"Não são minhas conclusões, ele me contou, como você e Kagome fazem confidencias uma para a outra, eu e Inuyasha também gostamos de desabafar, apesar de ser muito mais difícil."Miroku

"Vou acreditar em você apesar de ser quase impossível de imaginar o Inuyasha se abrindo para alguém, ainda mais um cabeça-oca que nem você"Sango

"O que está querendo insinuar."Miroku

"Nada, só que pediu conselho para a pessoa que menos entende de mulher."Sango

"Você está enganada, mas mudando de assunto, você vai continuar na escola ou vai para casa?"Miroku

"Vou para casa, prometi ajudar a Kagome amanhã nos preparativos do baile. Tenho que ligar para o meu motorista." Sango

"Não eu te deixo em casa."Miroku

"Só se você promete se comportar."

"sim vou tentar, apesar que do seu lado eu perco o controle."

"Correção, do lado de qualquer mulher você perde o controle." Falou Sussurrando Sango "vamos"

E foram caminhando ao estacionamento.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyou anda pelos corredor vazio de onde ficavam os laboratórios, este estava deserto pois não estava programada nenhuma atividade lá nessa última semana de aula.

Derrepente uma porta se abriu atrás da garota, um braço a enlaçou pela cintura, encontro a mão do outro braço a tampava a boca, impedindo de gritar. Com os olhos abertos de terror é puxada para dentro do laboratório.

"Você demorou, minha princesa" o homem falou virando a garota de frente para si.

"Ha Naraku" Falou a garota respirando fundo e colocando a mão no coração para se recompor do susto "Por acaso quer me matar"

"Pensei que gostasse, de minhas brincadeiras, você nunca reclamou' Falou Narak com um sorriso malicioso

Kikyou encarou Narak estreitando os olhos com raiva, depois olhou ao redor e pode ver que estravam dentro do laboratório de Bio-química. Este continha mesas compridas com cadeiras expostas uma do lado da outra. Ao final da sala havia uma grande bancada onde se encontravam os equipamentos, recipientes com produtos químicos usados pelos alunos em suas pesquisas.

"Por marcou de me encontrar aqui?"Kikyou

"Você falou que tinha algo urgente para me falar, este era o único lugar deserto do colégio"Naraku falou sorrindo maliciosamente

"Sei aonde quer chegar, mas não estou interessada nisso agora, estão desconfiados."Kikyou

"Não se preocupe, mesmo que descubram, não podem fazer nada, o tempo já se esgotou, para concertar o erro, você conseguiu a sua vingança."

Nisso Narak segurou Kikyou a ergueu do chão fazendo que ela colocasse as duas pernas em cada lado de sua cintura. Se encaminhando para a frente e a colocando sentada em cima de uma das mesas. Beijando seu pescoço.

"Não, ainda falta uma coisa. Ela e Inuyasha continuam juntos." Sussurrou Kikyou já envolvida pelas carícias de Narak.

Este quando escutou o nome do rival, parou o que estava fazendo e encarou a garota com fúria, ela se espantou com a atitude do rapaz.

"Está querendo brincar comigo, Kikyou?"

"Não é você que eu quero, mas ela me roubou o meu pretendente. Inuyasha seria o meu marido perfeito, rico bonito." Sorriu maliciosamente "E você o meu amante perfeito, ou acha que me contentaria com apenas aquele hanyou"

"Não gosto da idéia de te dividir com ele"

"Hora, veja pelo lado bom, ele é muito mais rico que você, me sustentaria financeiramente enquanto você..." Parou mordiscou a orelha de Narak o fazendo arrepiar e sussurrou "Sexualmente, não gostou da proposta?"

"Sim mais vai demorar um pouco, até isso acontecer."

"Talvez quem sabe, conheço bem Inuyasha, ele costuma agir primeiro e pensar depois. É fácil de manuseá-lo'

"sim"

E deu um beijo sedento de luxuria na garota, levantando sua saia e ...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Olá Pessoal!1**

**Tenho que admitir que enchi muita lingüiça neste cápitulo, mas serviu para mostrar o envolvimento de Kagura, Kikyou e Narak.**

**O que eles aprontaram para a Kagome vocês já devem suspeitar. O próximo que está quase pronto, prometo ir mais ao ponto. Afinal 3 capítulos para contar um único dia de aula ninguém merece, é que adoro escrever, acho que já perceberam.**

**Recebi pouquíssimas Reviews, mas estou muito feliz, e vou continuar a escrevê-la até o final.**

**mk-chan160 sim se ele não fosse um bobão não seria o Inu, lembra no anime o episódio em que a Kikyou tentou matar a Kagome e roubou os fragmentos dela os entragando ao Naraku? O Inu fingiu que estava tudo bem e a Kagume até falou q ele estava agindo assim por quem tinha feito isso era a Kikyou. Não vou demorar para postar os capítulos, por falar nisso voce que está demorando muito para postar os capítulos das suas. Bjs **

**Ka.Kagome muito obrigado, mas vc tem alguma coisa contra um toque hentai nas fics? Não quero desapontar os meus leitores. Acho muito lindo o Inu e a Kagome juntos, adoro no anime quando eles demonstram algum carinho um pelo outro e começa a tocar aquela música de fundo. Também estou adorando a sua fic. Bjs**

**IF-Sango não diga isso, continue escrevendo. Que bom q está gostando. Pode parecer estranho mas é uma honra cada review que recebo. Pode deixar que irá haver mais cenas como essa. Bjs**

**Muito Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando a minha fic os que deixam reviews e os outros que não.**

**Até segunda vou postar a minha outra fic e o quarto capítulo dessa. A minha outra fic vai ser bem pesadinha, não queria escrever uma assim agora mas estou muito inspirada (he... corada...Culpa do meu namorado)**

**Bjs Mary **


	4. Chapter 4

O Baile

Capítulo IV

Inuyasha parou seu carro em frente a uma lanchonete no centro de Tókio. Essa tinha a fachada Vermelha com letras grandes amarelas escritas Judai (estou sem inspiração). Olhou para a namorada que se preparava para sair do carro.

"Quer jantar lá em casa hoje?" Falou Inuyasha "A família da Kikyou vai lá hoje."

"Mais um motivo para eu não ir"

"Sabia a sua resposta" Falou desapontado "Até quando vai durar essa guerrinha?"

"Guerrinha? Você não está mais cansado mais do eu, mas só me defendo"

"Vamos esquecer isso, quer ir ao cinema hoje, depois damos uma volta." Inuyasha sorri "Se você quiser a minha companhia?"

"Lógico, já estava ficando com saudades de imaginar que só nos veríamos amanhã."

"Que bom!" E beija apaixonadamente a namorada, mas o beijo vai intensificando como as carícias.

"I-Inuyasha, por favor...para" Sussurra Kagome recebendo beijos no pescoço do namorado, este fingi não ouvir os apelos da garota e a beija mais uma vez com muito desejo.

"Eu... eu te pedir para... INUYASHA,PARÁ!" Gritou Kagome

"AI, VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO PODE GRITAR TÃO PRÓXIMO AOS MEUS OUVIDOS." Inuyasha alterado

"Desculpe... mas você não parava, alguém poderia nos ver."

"Não dá para enxergar nada, os vidros do meu carro são preparados, você que está me evitando, sempre me evita."

"Não é assim, estou esperando o momento certo..."

"Você não confia em mim? Ainda não percebeu o quanto eu te amo? Disse Inuyasha de cabeça baixa quase sussurrando.

"Confio, e também te amo, só não estou preparada, agora não." Coloca dois dedos no queixo de Inuyasha elevando sua cabeça e o fazendo encará-la "Também estou ansiosa, vai ser um momento muito especial para nós, me desculpe se sou boba e o estou adiando."

"Não tudo bem, acho que estou ansioso por que todos os garotos que conheço já transaram e eu sou virgem. Não é normal na minha idade." Disse corado

"Não precisa ter vergonha, você ainda não fez por que está esperando por mim, e é fiel. Não sabe como estou feliz"

"Sim já descobrimos muitas coisas juntos" Sorriu olhando nos olhos da namorada, por ele ficaria mergulhado no seu azul.

Nunca conseguiu imaginar que iria se apaixonar desse jeito, logo ele herdeiro do mundialmente famoso laboratório Taisho, poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse.

Beijou a namorada se despedindo dela, a viu entrar na lanchonete e saiu com o carro em direção de casa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome entrou na lanchonete e foi direto para a cozinha, onde se encontrava sua mãe, esta conversava animadamente com o cozinheiro.

"Oi mamãe" Dando um beijo no rosto da mãe

"Oi querida, como foi no colégio hoje?" retribuindo o beijo

"Como qualquer final de ano, só um pouco mais trabalhoso por causa do baile." Kagome

"Mas você não precisa ajudar na arrumação, aquele colégio tem dinheiro suficiente para isso." Mãe

"Eu sei mamãe, mas sempre estou envolvida nos eventos do colégio, a minha festa de formatura não iria ser diferente." Falou Kagome sorrindo

"Você sabe que é o meu orgulho. Só tenho que agradecer pela filha que eu tenho."

"Mãe, não bem assim, ainda não recebi resposta de alguma faculdade."

"Mas vai receber, tenho certeza."

"Agora vou subir trocar de roupa e descer para te ajudar." Disse subindo as escadas que ficavam no corredor ao lado da cozinha, parou e olhou para trás até encontrar sua mãe. "Ha mãe, vou sair com o Inuyasha hoje, mas se você precisar fico para te ajudar"

"Não tudo bem, divirta-se."

A mãe sorriu ao ver a garota subir as escadas correndo

"Ela vai ter uma surpresa quando chegar no quarto." A Alegria de sua filha era a dela.

Sua vida toda foi assim, a mãe saiu da cidade onde morava praticamente escorraçada, pois estava grávida e isso era imperdoável para uma cidadezinha do interior. Se engravidou logo do filho do patrão da casa que trabalhava como empregada, que a seduziu, tinha apenas dezessete anos, mas era uma linda assim como Kagome que se parece muito com ela. Seus pais que eram os caseiros da fazenda a expulsaram de casa eram muito tradicionais, quando foi procurar o pai de seu filho esse riu na sua cara, Mesmo contando para os seus patrões esses só fizeram te dar um dinheiro e colocá-la no primeiro ônibus para bem longe da cidade. Depois de toda humilhação prometeu para si mesma criar o filho sozinha não lhe faltando nada. Quando deu a luz a uma linda meninha esqueceu todo o desespero. Não mediu esforços trabalhou muito e até começou a pagar o melhor colégio particular, pois o outro colégio público que Kagome estudava indicaram essa pois a menina tinha um QI muito elevado, e tinha que ser melhor aproveitado. Mas Kagome não a desapontou, se tornou a melhor aluna do colégio, muito querida por todos, um ótimo caráter, e de um grande coração. Conseguiu a bolsa e com a economia pode montar sua lanchonete.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome subiu as escadas correndo e adentrou em seu apartamento, era pequeno mas bem aconchegante e simples, só ela e sua mãe moravam lá. Foi em direção ao seu quarto onde tinha uma cama com um baú na cabeceira onde em cima se encontravam várias bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia. Prateleiras com livros em cima de uma escrivaninha, onde também continha o seu computador. Um espelho pendurado na parede, um guarda-roupa de tamanho médio e uma cômoda com vários bibelôs na figura de anjos, dois porta-retratos um com a foto sua, de Sango, Inuyasha e Miroku, no outro uma foto sua com Inuyasha, seus móveis eram todos em márfim. Entrou no quarto e teve uma grande surpresa, na portinha de cima do seu guarda-roupa estava pendurado em um cabide um vestido longo azul claro. Era simplesmente lindo tomara- que - caia no decote fazia curvinhas como um coração e tinha bojo. A parte de cima a cintura parecia um corpete e Era tudo bordado de pedrinhas e paetês transparentes furta-cor, dando um brilho a mais, e no tecido de baixo uma seda azul, como no resto do vestido. A saia era rodada e um pouco armada, com um tecido bem fino transparente com um pouco de brilho parecido uma organdi (um tipo de tecido que se parece com seda). Saiu do transe caminhou até o vestido e o tocou, o tirou do cabide e colocou em cima do seu corpo se olhando no espelho e rodopiou dando risada e gritinhos de felicidade. Olhou para sua cama tinha uma caixa de sapato, colocou o vestido delicadamente em cima da cama e abriu a caixa, dentro dela havia um par de sandálias prateadas de salto alto, decorada com as mesmas pedras do vestido. Estava maravilhada, olhou para a porta do quarto e nela estava a sua mãe vendo toda cena e sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos de emoção. Correu para abraçá-la, essa retribuiu.

"Mamãe deve ter custado uma fortuna, não quero que se sacrifique mais por mim."

"Desculpe mas eu tinha que ver o seu rosto com a surpresa." Falou enxugando as lágrimas que já escorriam pelo seu rosto "Não importa o preço, você merece isso e muito mais."

"Mãe como sabia que era esse vestido que eu queria?"

"Intuição, eu te conheço Kagome, temos gostos parecidos." Disse a mãe sorindo "Vai combinar com seus olhos."

"Obrigado, eu te amo Mamãe"

"Eu também minha filha"

Se abraçaram de novo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha entrou na mansão da família Taisho, sendo cumprimentado por seus empregados, como se fosse um imperador passando por seus súditos. Mas era isso que brevemente seria, herdeiro de um império mundial, fundado por seu avô. Um grande médico, descobriu a cura para uma doença bacteriana, ganhou milhões por isso. Abriu um grande laboratório de pesquisa e fabricação de remédios que exporta para o mundo inteiro, para o tratamento de câncer, até uma simples gripe, entre outras doenças. Seu pai que também se tornou médico deu continuidade ao trabalho fundando hospitais, pois o que mais gostava não era a parte de pesquisa em laboratório, mas era cirurgias, se tornando um dos mais famosos cirurgiões gerais do pais, e é claro um ótimo empresário.

Inu Taisho era um yokai cachorro e tinha dois filhos, Sesshoumaru filho de seu primeiro casamento com uma yokai da mesma raça, mas não durou muito se separaram quando Sesshoumaru tinha cinco anos de idade, infelizmente foi criado pela mãe de quem herdou um olhar frio. Não quis seguir os passos do pai, se tornou advogado, mas administra a parte jurídica da empresa. Em seu segundo casamento foi com uma humana, eram apaixonados e felizes, tiveram Inuyasha, mas infelizmente Izaoy (não sei se assim que se escreve), morreu vítima de um acidente de carro quando Inuyasha tinha dez anos. Sofreu muito, mas por conselho de seu amigo acabou casando com Thomoyo, irmã de seu grande amigo de colégio Akira Setta. Que apesar de fria e interesseira ajudou a criar Inuyasha.

"Olá querido!" Falou Thomoyo, uma mulher com aparência de quarenta anos, pele branca, cabelos e olhos pretos, parecia muito com sua sobrinha Kikyou, adentrando na sala e cumprimentado o enteado "Seu pai me contou que foi aceito em Okinawa"

"Obrigado, mamãe!" Deu um beijo em seu rosto "Vou ligar para o meu pai, preciso falar com ele um assunto importante."

"Não se preocupe, seu pai está na biblioteca" falou sorrindo "Resolveu tirar a tarde de folga."

"Vou até lá."

E seguiu para a biblioteca. Essa parecia um escritório, além de estantes com vários livros e mesa para estudo, havia uma mesa com telefone, material para escritório e um computador com tele de cristal líquido, alguns quadros na parede. Inu Taisho estava sentado atrás dessa mesa falando ao telefone. Ao ver o filho na porta do cômodo sorriu e fez sinal para ele entrar e se sentar na cadeira na sua frente. Desligou o telefone e suspirou.

"Para conseguir tirar uma folga terei que desligar todos os telefones da casa, aprenda essa lição." Inu Taisho encarando o filho "Irá ser de grande serventia quando eu me aposentar e você assumir os negócios"

"Quem mandou ser o melhor?"

"Não fale assim Inuyasha, seja mais humilde."

"Desculpe papai"

"Tudo bem meu filho, falo de humildade mas estou muito orgulhoso de você." Falou sorrindo

"Espero nunca desapontá-lo, mas estou preocupado" Inuyasha ficando com uma expressão séria "Kagome"

"Aquela doce menina aprontou alguma coisa?"

"Não, está acontecendo uma coisa estranha, ela não recebeu carta de aceitação de nenhuma faculdade" "Estão achando que não mandaram a inscrição dela, aliás Sango e Miroku estão suspeitando que Kikyou aprontou alguma."

"Bom meu filho sendo disputado pelas garotas mais lindas do colégio. Eu nunca consegui essa façanha."

"Não é hora para brincadeiras pai." "Sei o quanto Kagome se esforçou, ela é a melhor aluna do colégio, não entendo como isso pôde acontecer."

"Já falou com Akira?"

"Não, eu até agora não consigo que Kikyou poderia ser tão baixa."

"Você não conhece as mulheres, são os seres mais perigosos que existem, e Kikyou apesar de uma humana, é muito perigosa." "Ainda não aprendeu a perder."

"A Kagome nunca quis competir com ela, é muito discreta, só queria estudar"

"Eu sei, e é isso que mais irrita a Kikyou, apesar de ser uma linda mulher é fria, sempre teve que usar suas artimanhas para conseguir as coisas, além de ser rica." "Kagome uma garota pobre, não faz esforço nenhum, ela chama atenção naturalmente, não estranho o fato dela ser sua namorada e não a Kikyou."

"No começo fiquei com medo de você ser contra, mas me apoiou."

"Escutei muito de Thomoyo, falando que Kagome queria dar o golpe, mas quando vi vocês juntos, decidi apoiá-los." Levantou-se "Acho que vou tomar um banho, Thomoyo arrumou um jantar hoje em casa."

"Kikyou me falou no colégio, mas não vou ficar, combinei de sair com Kagome" Inuyasha olhou para seu pai e começou a corar "Pai você acha mesmo que Kagome sente o mesmo que eu sinto por ela?"

"Sim meu filho, por que?" Falou espantado com a pergunta do filho

"É que... é que ela... nósaindanãotransamos" Fala um Inuyasha muito vermelho

Inu Taisho tenta se controlar para não rir da atitude do filho, o homem que estava na sua frente ainda era um garoto. Iria fazer alguma brincadeira mas achou que era hora de conversar sério com o filho.

"Inuyasha não consigo te entender"

"Como a Kagome pode sentir o mesmo que eu sinto por ela, se toda vez que estamos sozinhos, ela me evita."

"Para as mulheres isso é mais difícil, principalmente para as humanas." Encarou o filho e continuou "Tem também a história da mãe dela, mesmo que ela não admita, mas está com medo."

"Mas eu sou compreensivo com ela, tento não forçar a barra, mas a quero muito." Disse num sussurro e continuou no mesmo tom "Tenho vergonha ainda sou virgem."

"Tudo bem meu filho, tudo no seu momento certo."

Falou se levantando, e saindo da biblioteca. Estava com um aperto no peito, o filho e sua namorada lembravam muito sua falecida esposa o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Sem dúvida mesmo que gostasse de Thomoyo, Izaoy era o amor de sua vida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Não acredito que você me convenceu a vir ao shopping com você" Falou Miroku com uma cara cansada, segurando várias sacolas

"Ora você só está sendo cavalheiro, e ajudando uma dama a carregar suas compras." Falou Sango dando de ombros

"Isso não teria problema nenhum se você não tivesse sido sincera quando falou que queria comprar um sapato para ir ao baile." Falou um pouco alterado "Mas não, comprou tantos sapatos que eu diria que você é uma yocai centopéia disfarçada de humana."

"..." Sango se aproximando de Miroku vermelha

"Ainda tem as roupas, está fazendo outro closed no seu quarto, pois com essa quantidade de roupa que você comprou, dá para encher um inteiro." Continuou

"Não fale assim Miroku." Muito próxima dele "Assim você me az parecer fútil."

Miroku sentiu a garota muito perto dele, já estava sentido o calor da respiração um do outro quando...

"Aí, por que fez isso?." Perguntou massageando o lado do rosto com uma marca de mão.

"Por que você estava tentando me beijar." Sango respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

"Mas você se aproximou demais de mim, pensei que fosse querer um beijo."

"Não, era para te bater mesmo por você ter feito essas insinuações."

"Me desculpe, sou tolo mesmo." Disse sorrindo orgulhoso"Não deveria reclamar, afinal isso tudo é para ir ao baile comigo."

"E quem disse que eu vou ao baile com você?"

"Intuição, além do mais, agora está chegando ao fim mais uma fase de nossas vidas." Miroku sorriu maliciosamente "Temos que terminar isso com chave de ouro."

"Para a sua sorte Miroku, estou de bom humor hoje. Portanto não vou te matar depois da insinuação que você fez."

"Eu que não estou te entendendo?"

"Mas eu entendi direitinho o que você quis dizer como fechar com chave de ouro." "Vou te acompanhar, somente ao Baile, nada mais. Estou só te avisando."

"Não faria nada do que você não quisesse."

"Assim é bom, e te poupa de ter esperanças, agora..." "Vamos dar mais uma volta para me certificar que comprei tudo."

"Sim mestra!" Respondeu Miroku de cabeça baixa, mas sorrindo pois Sango aceitara a ir ao baile com ele.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Uma limusine chega a mansão dos Taishos, essa era da família Setta. Akira Setta dono do Colégio Shikon no Tama, era muito amigo de Inu Taisho, estudaram juntos neste colégio que sempre pertenceu a família. Só se separaram na faculdade, onde cada um seguiu o seu caminho preferindo escolher profissões que dessem continuidade ao trabalho de seus pais. Akira era como Taisho só que humano, uma pessoa calma e doce, amava a família, e seu maior desgosto é ver que sua filha se tornou uma pessoa de um péssimo caráter, fria, fútil. Mas se culpava por isso, e acha que não havia mais jeito, mimava ainda mais a filha. Sua esposa era como a filha, uma mulher de família tradicional, uma socialite, era muito amiga de sua irmã Thomoyo, foi a principal responsável do seu casamento com Inu Taisho.

Akira adentrou na mansão juntamente com sua esposa e filha, sendo logo recepcionados pelos anfitriões.

"Olá, que bom que resolveram aceitar o meu convite!"

"Hora tinha um tempo que não nos encontrávamos e tínhamos que colocar nossa fofoca em dia." Falou a Sra Setta.

"Boa noite Tia Thomoyo, Sr Taisho?" Kikyou sorrindo

"Olá querida, estava com saudades." Thomoyo beijando a sobrinha

"Não mais do eu tia." Perguntou Kikyou olhando pela sala como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa "Aonde está o Inuyasha?"

"Lá em cima se arrumando, você acredita que ele vai sair com aquela namoradinha dele?" Continuou Thomoyo "Que desperdício, Kikyou você está me desapontando."

"Ainda não perdi a guerra tia."

"Sim no que depender de mim, vocês já estão casados." Thomoyo

Inu Thaisho e Akira Setta escutavam a conversa das mulheres que se encontravam na sala, e balançaram a cabeça em sinal de descontentamento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyou subiu as escadas e escadas e entrou no quarto de Inuyasha. Sorriu maliciosa ao ver que ele se encontrava na suíte tomando banho. Era sua chance. Mesmo que amasse Naraku, sabia que ele não te daria muito futuro, pois eram iguais e como ela não se interessava nos negócios da família, assim a tendência era irem á falência. Tinha que fazer um casamento milionário, e o herdeiro da família Taisho era sua melhor opção. Até por que tinha uma grande atração por Inuyasha e adoraria roubá-lo de Kagome.

Ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado, se deitou na cama em uma posição sedutora. Estava com um vestido preto estilo camiseta, mas com um grande decote, ele era curto e tinha uma fenda na sua lateral, o que deixava a sua pose mais convidativa, pois aparecia sua cocha. Era bem justo, maçando seus atributos. Inuyasha saiu do banheiro enrolado na toalha, e se espantou ao se deparar com o cena.

"Ki-Kikyou, o que... o que faz aqui?" Inuyasha corado com a cena.

"Ora, te esperando, não é obvio?" Kikyou o encarando

" Ma-Mas deveria me esperar lá em baixo."

"Não, aqui podemos ficar sozinhos, para conversarmos, vem senta aqui, vamos conversar um pouco"

Indicou um lugar na cama ao seu lado com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bom, vou deixar vocês curiosos para saberem o que vai acontecer.**

**Será que o Inu vai resistir ao charme da nossa "querida" Kikyou?**

**Estou muito triste, acho que minha fic não está agradando. MAS AONDE EU ESTOU ERRANDO? **

**Poucas pessoas me deixam Reviews, assim não dá. Mas não irei desistir, alem do mais, detesto quando as pessoas abandonam suas fics.**

**No próximo respondo aos reviews. Desculpe os erros de português e concordância.**

**Bjs Mary**


	5. Chapter 5

O Baile

Capítulo V

Inuyasha engoliu em seco, quando escutou o convite de Kikyou, e temeroso se sentou ao lado da garota.

"Você...você não acha melhor descer só para eu trocar de roupa, e depois conversamos" Falou sem tirar os olhos das coxas dela.

"Não, somos quase irmãos, o que tem demais te ver trocando a roupa"

"Eu... eu estou atrasado tenho que encontrar a Kagome"

"Inuyasha" Chegando mais perto dele "Eu não acredito que vai me deixar sozinha e desamparada nesse jantar de velhos"

"É que eu já tinha esse compromisso"

"Que pena, tinha tantos planos para hoje a noite" Falou sussurrando no ouvido dele.

Sem perceber uma das mãos de Inuyasha acariciava a coxa de Kikyou, ele respirou fundo, hipnotizado pelo cheiro da garota, e começou beijar o pescoço dessa que sorria maliciosamente.

Enquanto uma mão, estava na coxa, a outra subia pelo tronco da garota até chegar a um dos seios e acariciá-los, arrancando gemidos dessa, tirou a boca do pescoço de Kikyou e foi se direcionando para beijá-la. Seus rostos estavam bem próximos e seus lábios quase se tocando, quando escuta batidas na porta.

"Sr Inuyasha" Era uma das empregadas "O Sr Miroku, está aguardando o Sr na linha"

Inuyasha dá um pulo da cama e olha assustado para Kikyou, estava prestes a cometer uma loucura.

"Sr Inuyasha?"

"Já vou atendê-lo" Diz Inuyasha se recuperando

Pegou o telefone dando graças a Deus por seu indiscreto amigo resolver ligar nesse momento. Ele que já o tinha atrapalhado vários momentos seus com Kagome e apanhado por todos eles, pela primeira vez acertou em atrapalhá-lo com Kikyou

"Aló, Miroku, você não sabe quanto é bom ouvir a sua voz!"

"_Eu em Inuyasha, está me estranhando, não conhecia esse seu lado"_

"Ora seu, é que você me ligou no momento certo, mas deixa para lá" Interrompeu quando percebeu que iria entrar nos detalhes

"_Mas o que estava fazendo?"_

"Me arrumando para encontrar a Kagome, vamos ao cinema...

"_E depois...hum, vão esticar o programinha"_ Miroku malicioso

"Miroku, tem sorte de eu não estar ao seu lado agora, mas como tenho boa memória, amanhã você não escapa.'

"_Ta bem, não está aqui quem perguntou. Mas eu tenho novidades."_

"E o que séria?"

"_A Sangozinha aceitou ir ao baile comigo"_

"Grande novidade, vocês vivem voltando e terminando o namoro"

"_Mas você se esqueceu dos nossos planos. Já fez as reservas, no Palace Hotel?"_

"Sim, as duas suítes presidenciais, iremos ir para lá depois do baile, com nossas garotas."

Inuyasha ficou vermelho, quando se lembrou que Kikyou estava no seu quarto, esta tentava controlar a sua raiva por terem estragado a sua performance.

"Miroko, amanhã no colégio conversamos melhor, estou atrasado"

"_Tudo bem, então até amanhã, Inu garanhão"_

"Miroku..." Foi interrompido pois Miroku desligou o telefone antes de Inuyasha lhe fazer alguma ameaça.

Olhou para Kikyou que continuava do mesmo jeito que antes, e suspirou pesado.

"Acho melhor você descer, estou atrasado"

"Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você sair para se encontrar com aquela indigente?"

"Eu pensei que você tivesse mudado, mas vejo que continua a mesma arrogante de sempre, aquela indigente como você fala, é minha namorada Kagome, e eu não quero você falando dela desse jeito."

"Bem que você estava adorando essa arrogante aqui. O que foi Inu a _sua namorada _não está agüentando? Kikyou falou resaltando com deboche o _sua namorada_

"Isso não te diz respeito, por favor sai do meu quarto"

"Sairei agora, mas voltaremos a conversar" Kikyou sorriu maliciosamente "Eu sei que você me quer tanto como eu te quero"

Levantou da cama, mas antes de sair do quarto deu um tic-tac em Inuyasha. Este ficou estático observando a garota se retirar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kagome querida Inuyasha está aqui" Falou a mãe de Kagome entrando no apartamento para chamar a filha

"Estou descendo mãe" Respondeu Kagome

Desceu as escadas, estava vestida com uma saia jeans escura pregueada, uma blusa frente única pink de crepe, sandálias de salto pretas. Brincos de argola, a maquiagem uma sombra clara rosa, gloss com gliter, e lápis preto, cabelos soltos.

Inuyasha sorriu ao ver como a namorada estava linda, Kagome deu um beijo apaixonado no namorado, que pegou em sua mão para direcioná-la á porta da lanchonete, mas não sem antes dar um beijo em sua mãe.

"Divirtam-se crianças!" Falou a mãe acenando para o casal.

Entrando no carro Inuyasha deu a partida, e dirigiu em silencio, mas Kagome estranhou o comportamento do namorado, que geralmente quando entrava em seu carro, a primeira coisa que fazia era beijá-la.

"O que está acontecendo?"Falou para quebrar um pouco o clima pesado "Você está estranho"

"Impressão sua" Respondeu Inuyasha

"Sempre quando entramos no seu carro a primeira coisa que você faz é me agarrar" Kagome olhando para o namorado "Mas hoje você está indiferente"

"Não quero me atrasar para o cinema" Respondeu sério

"Você nunca se importou com isso, sei que aconteceu alguma coisa" Retrucou Kagome

"Eu que deveria estranhar a sua pergunta, toda vez que ficamos dentro do carro é você que interrompe, reclamando que eu estou muito avançadinho" Responedu Inuyasha começando a se exaltar

"O que deu em você Inuyasha?"

Este deu uma freada brusca em um sinal vermelho e começou

"Você sabe que depois de tudo que nos aconteceu, prometemos ser sinceros um com o outro"

"Sim, nunca vou me esquecer disso, foi eu quem propus isso"

Inuyasha fez um contorno com o carro e mudou a direção que eles estavam indo, Kagome estranhou um pouco, mas logo se acalmou, pois sabia que direção o namorado estava tomando. Um mirante, o lugar preferido dos dois, foi ali que disseram pela primeira vez eu te amo, um para o outro.

Chegaram lá, e se maravilharam com a vista, a cidade toda iluminada, parecendo um lago de vaga-lumes (Samurai X). Ficaram em silencio dentro do carro.

"Eu não sei por onde começar" Falou Inuyasha firme

"Eu espero que você seja direto, não gosto quando você enrola para falar"

"Está bem, Kagome você me ama de verdade"

"Por que está me perguntando isso? É lógico seu bobo" Falou sorrindo

"Então por que não quer transar comigo?" Inuyasha falou encarando a namorada

"Lá vem você com esse papo, já está ficando repetitivo" E o sorriso morreu dos seus lábios "Eu não sei o por quê, acho que estou com medo"

"Não confia em mim?" Suspirou e continuou "Você sabe que eu nunca te machucaria"

"Não é isso, eu que não estou segura comigo mesma." Kagome abaixou a cabeça "Me desculpe sei que é difícil para você"

Uma gota de suor escorreu da testa de Inuyasha, mas ele tinha que continuar

"Eu não sei como te dizer isso, e ela não teve culpa, mas eu quase te trai com a Kikyou"

"Você só pode está brincando"

"Não, eu estava saindo do banho de toalha, e ela estava no meu quarto sentada na minha cama, Kagome você fica me freando e eu sou macho, é difícil resistir"

"Seu, seu Baka" "Diz que me ama mas não me respeita, e isso não é a primeira vez"

Derepente lembranças vieram na cabeça de Inuyasha e Kagome

Flashback

_Estava saindo do treino da torcida, e foi correndo encontrar com seu namorado_

"_Aonde será que o Inuyasha se meteu, falou que me encontraria aqui." "Há vou perguntar para o Naraku."_

"_Oi, tudo bem? Naraku"_

"_Tudo, mais o que uma linda garota está fazendo sozinha sem o seu namorado?"_

"_Ele falou que me encontraria aqui, mas está demorando, por acaso você sabe aonde ele está?"_

"_Sim" Kagome sorriu quando Naraku respondeu a sua pergunta "Mas só irei te dizer se me der um beijo"_

"_Você só pode está ficando louco, eu namoro o Inuyasha e nunca o trairia"_

"_Que bom que no namoro de vocês alguém é fiel"_

"_O que está tentando me dizer, eu confio no Inuyasha"_

"_Tolinha, não iria te falar aonde ele está, mas como você está sendo enganada, vou te fazer esse favor"_

"_..."_

"_Ele está atrás da praça, com a sua rival Kikyou, e não estavam só conversando quando eu passei"_

"_Você só pode está mentindo"_

"_Vá lá ver, e não se esqueça que estarei aqui te esperando caso queira dar o troco"_

_Kagome foi até a praça temerosa com o que estava prestes a testemunhar, e viu o que menos gostaria o seu namorado aos beijos com sua rival._

_Saiu correndo daquele local, e foi para casa ficando lá por três dias, sem atender o telefonema e receber ninguém._

_Inuyasha que tinha largado Kikyou quando sentiu o cheiro da namorada, ficou desesperado, pois não resistiu aos encantos de sua amiga, e por isso estava perdendo a namorada que tanto amava._

_Depois de duas semanas Kagome resolveu ceder e conversar com o namorado que pediu perdão chorando para ela, essa seria a segunda vez que o rapaz chorava, a primeira foi com a morte de sua mãe. Fizeram as pazes para alívio de ambos, principalmente com a promessa de sempre serem sinceros um com o outro,e principalmente fieis._

_Fim do Flashback_

"O pesadelo está recomeçando, como eu posso ser tão burra"Kagome

"Não diga isso"Inuyasha se aproximando dela

"Você só está interessado em transar, não importa com quem." Kagome se afastando com lágrimas nos olhos "Você é igual a todos os homens."

"Não Kagome, eu estou me guardando para você" a segurou pelos ombros "Não quero qualquer mulher eu quero você, o que quase aconteceu foi puro extinto"

Sorriu sincero para a namorada "Só você"

"Eu te amo, Inuyasha" Se aproximou e colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço do namorado "Mas não vou aceitar mais uma traição"

"Não mais do que eu te amo" Inuysha ignorou o que a sua namorada falou, estava hipnotizado por ela.

"Mas e Kikyou, vai me pagar, isso vai. Agora é guerra." Kagome falou quebrando o clima

"Eu não quero ver vocês brigando, ficaria muito mal para a minha família" Respondeu Inuyasha fora do transe

"Mas não era você que disse que enfrentaria a sua família para ficar comigo?"

"Sim, mas a Kikyou além de ser minha amiga de infância, e considerá-la uma irmã, até mais que Sesshoumaru, e ela é sobrinha de minha madrasta."

"Não vamos mais falar nisso, esquece aquela bruxa" Sorriu maliciosa "Já que perdemos o cimena, e estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar"

"Você me deixa louco Kagome" E selou a conversa com um beijo apaixonado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amanheceu mais um dia de aula no colégio Shikom no Tama, mais um dia de correria.

"Hoje não vou assistir nenhuma aula, quero saber por que não recebei nenhuma carta de faculdade" Falou Kagome caminhando pelo colégio com Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku

"Nós já providenciamos isso" Respondeu Sango

"Como?" Perguntou Kagome

"Pedimos para Kagura acessar o Banco de Dados do colégio para saber se a sua inscrição foi feita" Falou Miroku

"Você acha que te deixaríamos na mão?" Perguntou Inuyasha sorrindo

"Sempre fomos muito amigos, e ajudamos um a outro" Sango encarando a amiga

"Obrigado pela força." Agradeceu Kagome

"Vamos resolver isso rápido" Falou Inuyasha

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Você acha que a Kagura não vai nos entregar?"Falou Kikyou dentro do carro de Naraku

"Ela não seria tão estúpida, paguei a fiança dela, e limpei a sua ficha, e você arrumou esse bom emprego para ela."

"Sim, mas ela até agora não apareceu."

"Com certeza está fugindo do Inuyasha e se amigos"

Naraku era ouro aluno do colégio, porem mais velho tinha 21 anos, era repetente e já fora expulso de outras duas escolas. Era um rapaz muito bonito e também arrancava suspiros de várias garotas, era alto tinha o corpo musculoso. Cabelos compridos e ondulados que chegavam até o meio das costas. Tinha um péssimo caráter, e só não tinha ficha suja na polícia por que era filho de um conceituado e rico juiz. Tinha uma herança milionária, que pretende investir em vários negócios ilícitos.

Tinha um caso com Kikyou, a rica herdeira do colégio Shikom no Tama, mas escondem o seu envolvimento, para não atrapalhar a boa reputação da garota.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Os quatro amigos entram na secretária

"Bom dia Akame" Cumprimenta os quatro

"Bom dia Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, e Kagome" Responde a secretária

"Aonde está Kagura?" Pergunta Inuyasha

"Não vai vim hoje, está de licença médica" Responde a secretária com um sorriso "Mas se eu puder ajudá-los"

"É que eu ainda não recebi nenhuma resposta, das faculdades, e estou supeitando que vocês podem ter se enganado e não feito a minha inscrição"

Fala Kagome um pouco aflita.

" Isso é muito improvável, tenho certeza que foram feitas todas as inscrições, eu mesma chequei para ver se Kagura não se esqueceu de ninguém."

"Kagura, foi ela que fez as inscrições?" Pergunta Sango

"Sim, é a função dela" Responde a secretária

"Você pode checar mais uma vez, para termos certeza?" Inuyasha

"Sem problemas, espere é só checar no computador, mas a Kagura poderia ter feito isso ontem, é tão rápido"

"Ela falou que só ficaria pronto hoje" Inuyasha

"Aqui está" E os garotos se aproximaram "Kagume Higurashi, se inscreveu para o curso de medicina em cinco faculdades, entre elas a de Okinawa." Olhou para Kagome e sorriu

"E aonde podemos saber que a Kagome foi aceita ou não? Miroku

"Aqui, espera deve haver um engano, você..." E olhou para Kagome "Não foi aceita em nenhuma faculdade"

"É impossível, qual a faculdade que não gostaria de ter a melhor aluna do colégio Shikom estudando nela" Perguntou Miroku espantado

"Por favor, Sra Akame, tem certeza, eu me esforcei tanto" Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos "Posso ver minhas notas, deve haver um erro"

"Sim vou abrir denovo, mas é impossível" Respondeu a secretária "Suas notas estão todas erradas, aqui a sua maior nota é um C-."

"Essas notas estão erradas, a menor nota da Kagome foi um A-." Sango

"Eu sei, das notas dela, ela é bolsista, todo mês repaço elas para o Sr Akira"

"Temos que descobrir quem fez isso." Falou Inuyasha bufando

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Olá pessoal.**

**Mais um capitulo fresquinho para vocês. Tenho que aproveitar que estou sem fazer nada da vida para sempre estar atualizando as minhas fics.**

**Não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor, tinha que dar uma guinada na história para ela poder ir para a frente e não ficar estacionada.**

**Muito obrigado pelo apoio de vocês e me desculpem pelo ataque, "ninguém me ama" do anterior, como diria o nosso amado Sesshoumaru patético.**

**Mas vou responder as Reviews:**

**Jessy-chan e Let-chan** muito obrigado pelo apoio, e estou feliz que tenham gostado

**Higurashi Luciana86** Gostaria que vc pudesse me falar em que posso melhorar, quero progredir a cada capítulo. É ninguém gosta da Kikyou, mas por incrível que pareça, tenho pena dela, acho a sua história muito triste. Só coloquei ela desse jeito por que alguém tinha que ser o vilão. E eu sou INUKAG forever.

**Mystic Butterfly Uchia Saotome** que bom que está gostando da fic, é a Kikyou está muito nojenta, estou conseguindo que todo mundo a odeie.

**StefAK** é dói escrever uma cena dessa, mais fazer o que, não gostaria de ver a Kagome sofrendo tanto, mas a vida de ninguém é perfeita, e isso acontece. Vocês são a minha força para escrever, não demorarei pode deixar.

**Jaque-chan** é eu gostaria de mudar isso, se você puder me explicar como. Estou feliz que estão gostando, foi só uma ceninha que eu fiz.

**Ka.Kagome** olá não vou desistir até por que você é uma das minhas leitoras mais assíduas a não vou desistir de você. Mas por falar nisso cadê o capítulo novo da sua fic? Não me deixe na mão também.

**carOOIL-chan** quis fazer diferente pois na maioria das fics a Kagome sempre sofre vendo a o Inu namorando a Kikyou. Prometo não ser muito carrasca e fazer a Kagome sofrer muito, também eu sou fã dela.

**sangosinha** que bom que está gostando, escrevo um pouco por que já li muito, até aqueles romances de banca de jornal que vendiam antigamente devorava quase um por dia, a minha tia fazia coleção, li e depois me emprestava. E eu adoro encher lingüiça tenho sempre que aumentar minhas frases, mais não consigo, resumir muito.

**IF-Sango** oi denovo, que bom que você está me apoiando, pode deixar não desistirei, e você quando vai tomar coragem e continuar as suas?

**mk-chan 160** acho que te poupei de cometer um assacinato. O Inu por pouco, ou melhor graças ao Santo Miroku, não fez isso. Espero que goste desse capitulo.

**Beijos para todos os meus queridos leitores, e vou fazer propaganda da minha nova fic, "Amor louco amor" que tem uma história muito bonita e caliente.**

**MaryHimura**


	6. Chapter 6

O Baile

Capítulo VI

"Isso não é importante agora, temos que concertar o erro primeiro" Falou Sango tentando controlar o amigo

"Vou trabalhar o dia todo para esse erro ser concertado" Fala a secretária

"Ainda bem que conseguimos ver isso a tempo" Miroku

"É foi por um tris, hoje termina o prazo para recorrer, se acontecer algum erro." Secretária

"Então ainda tem chance de eu ser aceita?" Pergunta Kagume se animando

"Só se eles ainda não preencheram todas as vagas, esse é o único jeito, você sabe as faculdades são muito exigentes. Isso é para evitar fraudes, também só é possível se o diretor da instituição de ensino escrever a carta."

"Então vou falar pessoalmente com o Sr Akira" Inuyasha

"Receio que não vai ser possível, ele não virá hoje no colégio, viajou para o interior, vai abrir uma filial do colégio em alguma cidade."

"E o que eu faço?" Kagome

"Vou telefonar para ele e explicar a situação, temos que concertar esse erro, isso é imperdoável."

"Quase que uma injustiça foi feita" Miroku

"Acho que vocês ainda não entenderam, isso é muito grave, o colégio pode ser processado, e ainda é atrasar a vida de alguém por um ano." A secretária fez uma pausa "Com certeza cabeças vão rolar"

"É mas não terminou, ainda temos que receber a resposta das faculdades" Kagome

E saíram da secretária todos já tinham idéia de quem havia aplicado o golpe, mas sem provas não podiam fazer nada. O jeito era esperar a resposta da faculdade que segundo a secretária Akame, poderia chegar a qualquer momento apartir da hora que fosse mandado o recurso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na lanchonete do colégio, os quatro amigos conversavam para tentar amenizar a pressão:

"Os meus pais irão fechar uma boate para comemorar a minha formatura" Falou Sango muito animada

"É mesmo Sango, que bom" Respondeu Kagome levando um susto

"Era para ser surpresa, mas eu descobrir a tempo."

"Por que, não queria a surpresa?" Inuyasha engolindo a seco

"Ora eles estavam convidando a todos que julgavam ser meus amigos, na lista só tinha patricinhas e mauricinhos, e esquecendo vocês" Respondeu Sango

"Sabe o que é Sango, na verdade, a verdadeira lista já está na boate, e nós somos os primeiros nela." Falou Kagome com um sorriso amarelo

"Seus traidores, quase que aconteceu um desastre" Sango alterada

"Mas você tinha outro compromisso?" Perguntou Inuyasha estranhando a reação da amiga

"Não eu iria aparecer na minha festa com qualquer roupa"

Todos os três com uma gota na cabeça

"Compras precisamos fazer compras" Continuou SAngo

"Mas ontem você comprou quase o shopping todo" Miroku

"Sim, comprei algumas roupas para usar no dia a dia, mas para a minha fesata exige algo especial"

Todos os três com uma gota ainda maior

"Kagome iremos ao shopping, mais tarde" Falou como se ordenasse alguma coisa para a amiga, mas mudou a expressão no rosto e olhou para os garotos "A meninos estão convidados"

"Não para mim já basta de ontem" Respondeu Miroku

"Eu irei, enquanto as meninas rodam, vou ao cinema" Inuyasha

"Pode esquecer Inuyasha, até parece que você não as conhece, vão fazer de carregador de pacotes, aconteceu isso comigo ontem." Miroku, e então continuou

"Ué, mas vocês não iam ao cimena ontem, não sabia que era fanático?"

"Não é que chegamos atrasados para a sessão e não quizermos esperar a outra" Respondeu Kagome antes que o namorado falasse alguma coisa indevida "Mas, vamos Miroku"

"Está bem, o que não faço para ficar perto da minha Sango"

"Não faz nada do que a sua obrigação como amigo" Estava falando calmamente quando a sua expressão ficou de raiva "Peraí _minha Sango_, da onde você tirou isso?"

"Admitam vocês se amam, nasceram um para o outro" Inuyasha rindo da cena

"Eu já sabia disso a muito tempo, só falta a Sango admitir"

E todos olharam para Sango, que estava muito corada

"Não sei do que vocês estão falando, vamos a aula vai começar" Sango

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha e Kagome chegavam na lanchonete, a garota iria tomar um banho e se arrumar, para irem ao shopping

"Como está Sra Higurashi" Cumprimentou Inuyasha a sogra

"Muito bem querido, oi minha filha"

"Iremos sair mamãe, me perdoe não tenho ajudado muito a sra nesses tempos"

"Tudo bem, você já me ajudou bastante" Respondeu sua mãe

Kagome correu para as escadas puxando o namorado

"Tenho que me arrumar, vamos Inuyasha"

Subiram as escadas e chegaram ao apartamento, Inuyasha aproveitou que estavam sozinhos e abraçou a namorada, começaram a se beijar, então ele foi a guiando até o seu quarto, sem se soltarem.

"Estava com muitas saudades, de ficar assim sozinho com você"

"Eu também" Kagome olhando nos olhos do namorado

"Aquilo é o seu vestido, que irá usar no baile?" E apontou para uma roupa pendurada na porta do guarda-roupa, só que dessa vez estava co uma capa preta o cobrindo e protegendo

"Sim" Falou Kagome rindo "Mas nem pense em espiar, é surpresa"

"Assim não vale, vai que ele é indecente demais" Fez uma cara de irritado e cruzou os braços"Tenho que fiscalizar as roupas que a minha namorada coloca"

"Naninanã, não vem com essa" Falou Kagome balançando o dedo indicador quase tocando o nariz de Inuyasha

"Não quero um monte de marmanjos babando por você, já basta o que eu agüento no dia a dia" Foi interrompido pela namorada que colocou os dois dedos em seus lábios

"Shi, sr ciumento, acho o melhor parar de reclamar e me beijar, já não falei que sou só sua"

"Então prove" Falou Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso

Kagome então enlaçou o pescoço de Inuyasha, e o beijou apaixonadamente, ele agarrou a sua cintura aproximando mais o corpos, foram intensificando as carícias, e Inuyasha foi empurrando a namorada até a cama depois deitando-a cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Era um momento só deles se amavam e se queriam, ele deu um pouco de espaço entre seus corpos para tirar a blusa dela. Após isso ficou acariciando os seus seios enquanto os admirava, por baixo do sutiã preto de renda, ela sorriu para ele, era o momento perfeito, voltou a beijá-la mais intensamente, quando o telefone toca.

"Deixa tocar não deve ser nada de importante" Falou Inuyasha com a voz rouca

"Não eu acho melhor atender, senão minha mãe pode escutar tocando e vim aqui"

"Alô, não ainda estou me aprontando, Miroku já chegou aí, bom vocês vão na frente então, Ok, Beijos até mais"

"Deixe-me adivinhar Sango" Deu um sorriso irritado e maldoso "Agora tive vontade de provocar um acidente com o carro dela"

"Que é isso Inuyasha?" Kagome advertindo o namorado "Não precisa ficar assim irritado, você nem sabe se eu ia querer?"

"Mesmo que não quisesse agora, estávamos num clima legal, e ela atrapalhou, agora você vai se arrumar, e vamos sair para ficar com todo mundo" Abaixou a cabeça "Queria continuar aqui com você"

"Não fica triste cachorrinho" Inuyasha a fuzila com o olhar "Ops Desculpa"

"Você sabe que eu aturo qualquer coisa menos um apelido se referindo a minha pessoa como um ser canino"

"Mas você é um meio-yocai cachorro, está negando a sua raça?"

"Não, tenho orgulho pelo meu pai, mais não gosto que zombem de mim." Abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse indignado, Kagome se aproximou e com dois dedos a levantou cabeça dele pelo queixo delicadamente, o forçando a encará-la

"Inuyasha eu decidi, na noite depois do baile, eu quero ser sua, quero fazer amor com você" Estava corada mais abriu um lindo sorriso

"Vo-você tem certeza?" E correspondeu o sorriso, mas a pegou no colo e ficou rodando com ela, fazendo os dois darem gargalhada

"Para, já estou ficando tonta, agora tenho que me arrumar"

"Eu não sei o que dizer, acho que vou ligar para o Sr Akira agora,e pedir para mudar a data do baile para hoje"

"Para com isso seu bobo"

"Eu te amo, vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida"

"Eu também te amo"

Se beijaram, depois Kagome foi trocar de roupa para saírem, pois estavam muito atrasados

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aí eu já experimentei um monte e ainda não achei nada"

"Sango, mais você já comprou um monte de roupa, como não achou nada"

"A Kagome, a roupa tem que ser perfeita"

"Imagino então o seu vestido do baile"

"Mandei fazer três, no dia vou escolher qual usar, vai depender do meu humor" Sango perguntou para Kagome "E você já comprou o seu?"

"A minha fez uma surpresa para mim, e quando cheguei em casa havia um lindo vestido, pendurado no meu guarda-roupa"

"Tem que lindo mesmo, você vai ser a rainha do baile"

"Sim ele é perfeito, vocês verão no dia."

"A achei, vou experimentar essa" Falou Sango pegando uma roupa pendurada no cabide no meio de tantas."

"Vou lá fora, enquanto você experimenta, falar com os meninos"

"Tudo bem mais não demore pois preciso da sua opinião"

Kagome saiu da loja e foi em direção a um banco tipo de jardim aonde dois garotos estavam dormindo em meio a muitas sacolas

"Ei vocês acordem" Mais estavam dormindo profundamente, Kagome riu mais um pouco, pois Miroku estava encostado no banco com a cabeça pendendo para trás, babando (ecá), e inuyasha estava com a cabeça encostada em um dos ombros de Miroku, que abraçava o amigo pela cintura pelo braço do mesmo ombro.

Kagome vendo a cena e que os garotos não acordariam assim facilmente, resolveu chamar Sango que a esta altura já deveria ter terminado de experimentar a roupa.

"Sango já terminou?

"Sim, pode entrar estava te esperando"

Kagome entrou no provador

"Ficou maravilhosa, é essa mesmo" Kagome

"Eu sei, finalmente, mais vou me aprontar logo por que falta comprar o sapato e a sua roupa"

"Há, eu já ia me esquecendo corre aqui"

Kagome saiu puxando Sango para fora da loja, as vendedoras olharam espantadas, mas como conheciam a garota, sabiam que ela voltaria para pagar a roupa, Chegando no banco as garotas se depararam com a cena um tanto deprimente. E seguraram o riso.

"Vou tirar uma foto, essa vai para o álbum de formatura" Sango tirou uma foto com sua câmera digital que estava dentro da bolsa.

"Agora temos que acordá-los"

"Não espere eu trocar de roupa, senão saberão qual irei usar amanhã"

"Seja rápida" Falou Kagome

"sim senhora"

Sango trocou de roupa rapidamente e acertou com o loja, saindo de lá os garotos ainda dormiam, mas chamavam mais atenção das pessoas que passavam, pois Miroku havia começado a roncar alto. Kagome estava um pouco longe morta de vergonha e fingindo que não conhecia os garotos.

"Vem Kagome podemos acordá-los"

"Sim, você acorda o Miroku, e eu o Inuyasha" Falou Kagome

"Ok"

Cada uma ficou ao lado de seus respectivos, e se agacharam para sussurrar em coisa no ouvido de cada um.

"Inuyasha, tem ramen"

"Olha aquela menina de biquíni"

"Hã aonde"

Os dois acordaram com um pulo, ainda estavam sentados, foi então que perceberam a proximidade, e principalmente o braço de Miroku que enlaçava, a cintura de Inuyasha.

"Eu vou te matar, tentando passar a mão em mim enquanto eu dormia"

e Inuyasha saiu correndo furioso atrás de Miroku

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quando voltaram do Shopping, Kagome mesmo cansada foi ajudar a sua mãe, após fecharem a lanchonete, foi conversar com ela e lhe contar o que está acontecendo com a sua inscrição.

"Então mãe foi assim que aconteceu"

"Mas essa menina tem tudo, e ainda quer o que é seu, coitada dela"

"Sim no fundo eu também tenho pena, é aquela mesma história 'pobre menina rica'"

"Querida estive pensando, o seu pai biológico é muito rico, poderia escrever uma carta para ele e exigir que ele lhe pague a faculdade"

"Não mãe, nunca" Kagome falou com raiva "Não o perdôo pelo o que ele te fez"

"Mas querida, depois desses anos todos, ele pode ter mudado"

"Mudado?" Kagome estava indignada "Então por que não procurou para saber de mim, não me mandou nenhuma carta, um telefone, eu não tenho pai"

"Eu sei, é que você é a única herdeira da família dele, ele não se casou, não tem filhos se tornou um homem amargo, quase perdeu toda herança em jogos"

"Não estou interessada em saber disso, me faz ficar com mais repulsa dele, ainda bem que eu não puxei esse caráter"

"Sim, ainda bem" Falou sua mãe sorrindo "Você puxou quase nada dele, só as coisas boas, seus lindos olhos azuis, e é claro o charme"

"Por que está falando isso?" Kagome falou vermelha

"Ora os garotos do colégios ficam de quatro por você, principalmente o Inuyasha"

"É eu ainda não acredito que estamos juntos, tenho medo de perdê-lo"

"Pode ter certeza que ele também querida" Falou a mãe abraçando a filha "posso ver que ele te ama de verdade"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No apartamento de Naraku, Kikyou estava muito indignada.

"Eles descobriram" Falou Kikyou indignada

"Calma ainda não chegaram até nós" Naraku tentando acalmar a garota

"Você não entende, se isso chegar até o meu pai, ele é capaz de me deixar sem nada"

"Ele nunca faria isso, você é a única filha dele, e a prejudicada é uma Zé-ninguém"

"Você anda muito mal informado Naraku, andei investigando a vida da Higurashi, e descobrir que ela é filha ilegítima de um latifundiário muito rico, aliás mais rico do que nós."

"Por que não me disse isso antes, temos que aproveitar" Falou Naraku com um sorriso maldoso

"Aonde quer chegar" Falou Kikyou com uma sobrancelha arqueada

"Ora se você quer garantir o seu futuro casando com outro, posso fazer a mesma coisa."

"Você e aquelazinha, acho que vou vomitar" "Isso nunca irá acontecer ela te repuguina"

"O que foi Kikyou está com ciúmes?"

"Ciúmes dela, me poupe, até que não é má idéia, mas temos que separá-los primeiro."

"Garanto que isso não será difícil" Naraku

**Olá meus queridos leitores**

**Tive que redigitar esse capítulo, estava uma droga. Começou a me dar um bloqueio nessa fic, sei o que vai acontecer, mas não sei como chegar lá.**

**Mas para a minha salvação, me concentrei mais e as idéias foram surgindo.**

**Estava só surgindo idéas para a minha outra fic "Amor louco Amor" Que modesta parte está muito boa.**

**Quero terminar a minha primogênita logo, pois estou com planos para mais quatro fanfics, 3 do Inuyasha na era feudal, e uma do meu lindinho Samurai X, aliás uma série de fanfics dele uma sendo continuação da outra, vai ficar muito legal.**

**Beijocas para vocês e POR FAVOR REVIEWS!**

**MaryHimura**


	7. Chapter 7

O Baile

Capítulo VII

Continuando a conversa entre Naraku e Kikyou

"Você já tem um plano?" Pergunta Kikyou

"Não vai adiantar muito você seduzir o hanyou, ele está de quatro pela garota, temos que arrumar um jeito dela terminar com ele. Uma chantagem."

"Como o que Naraku?"

"Ora é simples, minha querida, como você sabe, aprendi muita coisa com a profissão de juiz corrupto do meu pai, tanto que trabalho junto com ele." Pegou no queixo da garota e aproximou suas faces "Essas pessoas de boa índole, são capazes de sacrificar até a própria felicidade para proteger os pessoas queridas, basta acharmos um meio de ameaçar o hanyou, sua mãe ou seus amigos"

"Naraku é nessas horas que eu me lembro o porquê me apaixonei por você" Kikyou sorrindo maliciosamente

"Será que é só por isso?" Naraku retribuindo o sorriso, depois a beijou com um desejo incontrolável, a pegou no colo e foi andando em direção ao seu quarto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amanheceu o dia uma linda garota estava acordando em sua confortável cama, se espreguiçou e se sentou. Olhou para o vestido coberto por uma capa para protegê-lo e ocultá-lo, sorriu se lembrando da promessa que fez ao namorado. Estava feliz o amava e sabia que era amada, nada poderia estragar essa felicidade, pelo menos era que pensava.

Levantou da cama e se olhou no espelho, nessa hora o lindo sorriso que estava em seus lábios morreu, olhou para a foto de sua cômoda em que se encontrava abraçada com o namorado e sentiu um calafrio, a sensação de felicidade havia passado, para dar lugar a um mal pressentimento.

Balançou a cabeça, querendo afastar aquele sentimento ruim, para o banheiro tomar um banho para relaxar, hoje seria um dia cheio, a resposta da faculdade, a arrumação para o baile, que seria daqui a dois dias, e para terminar a noite a festa da Sango que seria na Boate Miko (sem inspiração nenhuma para nomes) a mais badalada da cidade.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Não sei onde estava com a cabeça, para aceitar uma carona sua?" Falou uma Sango muito irritada "Estamos no carro a dez minutos e você já passou a mão em mim umas quatro vezes, e buzinou para todas as garotas que encontrou no caminho"

"Ora Sango, está com ciúmes?" Falou Miroku massageando o rosto onde se encontrava uma marca vermelha de mão

"Ciúmes de você?" Falou Sango vermelha "Me poupe"

"Pois isso é natural, eu tenho ciúmes de você" Falou sem tirar os olhos da direção do carro "É natural depois de tudo que passamos, eu por exemplo não suportaria te ver indo ao baile com outro"

"Miroku, não minta" Sango muito constrangida

"Não estou mentindo Sango, principalmente que depois do baile os casais costumam fazer, você sabe o que"

"Sim, os jovens sempre aproveitam para perder a virgindade nessa ocasião" Sorriu ao se lembrar da amiga Kagome contando no shopping quando estavam escolhendo roupas da promessa que fez ao namorado, onde a pediu até conselhos.

"Do que está rindo Sango?" Perguntou Miroku olhando para ela

"Nada me lembrei da história de uma amiga minha"Falou olhando para a frente

"Sei que você não vai me contar, mas estou curioso, deve ser uma história um tanto..."

"Sabe Miroku, se você não fosse assim tão pervertido e pensasse em sexo mais que o normal, até que poderíamos nos divertir na noite de formatura"

"Não, você está querendo dizer que..."

"Sim isso que você entendeu, mas não posso fazer isso com alguém como você, acho que estaria me jogando fora"

"Nós somos ex-namorados, e já fizemos isso aliás nos inauguramos." Miroku falou se lembrando que perdeu a virgindade com a garota "Faria de tudo por pelo menos uma última vez"

"Bom vou te propor um trato, terá o que quiser depois do baile, se até essa hora, não se comportar como um pervertido"

"Como assim?"

"Não passar a mão em ninguém, não cantar alguma garota bonita, não ficar olhando como se estivesse babando alguém, entre outras coisas, é só fazer isso e me terá toda para você"

"Sango, você vai ver que nesses dois dias serei um anjo, faço tudo por você"

"Veremos Miroku"

Sango sorriu, como estava entretida demais na conversa não havia percebido que acabaram de chegar ao colégio. Depois de uma longa conversa com Kagome, Sango percebeu que teria que dar mais uma chance ao seu coração, se Miroku se comportasse nesses dois dias só por ela, era uma prova que ele realmente a amava, e pensaria seriamente em reatar o namoro, pois estariam juntos na faculdade.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naraku estava na porta de um apartamento, pegou no bolso as chaves, abriu a porta e adentrou no recinto, notou que tudo estava uma bagunça. Foi caminhando e entrou em um quarto nesse havia uma mulher dormindo calmamente, ela estava com uma sedutora camisola onde uma das alças, caídas mostrando parcialmente um dos seios, se agachou para beijar a mulher. O beijo foi forte e parecia que lhe sugava a vida, a mulher por sua vez acordou assustada e o empurrou.

"O que faz aqui Naraku?" Kagura respondeu ofegante com o susto

"Querida se esqueceu que foi eu quem alugou esse apartamento para você?" Falou Naraku com sarcasmo

"Como poderia me esquecer se você me lembra tudo o que fez por mim a cada minuto?"

"Fazer o que se graças a mim você não ficou na rua da amargura, quando o meu pai te achou muito velha para ser sua amante?"

"Bom, não tenho culpa se seu pai é um pedófilo, pervertido que prefere garotas de quartoze e quinze anos, e as despensa quando fazem dezoito?"

"Sim tenho reconhecer que meu pai tem uns gostos estranhos, mas ainda bem que como yocai dos ventos vai consertar sua beleza por muito mais tempo que as humanas"

"Sim, mas tenho outros atrativos"

"Eu sei minha cara, mas não é para isso que vim aqui, quero que volte para o trabalho hoje"

"Estou de licença querido, foi você que me arrumou o atestado, como uma pessoa que ganha uma semana de licença volta a trabalhar em um dia? Vão desconfiar"

"Até que você não é tão burra" Kagura faz cara feia ao olhar Naraku "Mas temos presa, aliás enquanto se arruma vou te contar o meu plano"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto isso um casal de namorado passeava pelo jardim do colégio

"Não acredito que só faltam dois dias para esse tormento acabar" Fala Inuyasha quase dando pulos de alegria

"Inuyasha você só pensa nisso, as aulas estão acabando, tem outras coisas para pensar" Kagome repreendendo o namorado

"Hahahahaha" Gargalhou Inuyasha "Em relação a o que você acha que eu estou comemorando?"

"Ora no que vai acontecer depois do baile" Respondeu Kagome corada

"Hahaha, depois só sou eu que penso em sexo" Gargalhou mais ainda "Não era disso que eu estava falando, era do termino das aulas, hahahaha"

"A é..." Kagome estava mais corada que um pimentão

"Tenho que contar isso pro Miroku"

"Inuyasha você não se atreveria" Kagome irritada

"Vou casoar de você pelo resto da vida"

"E quem disse que passarei o resto da minha vida com você"

"Por que nós nos amamos, e você é a mulher da minha vida" Inuyasha parando e encarando a namorada "Aliás estive pensando em Okinawa, vamos morar juntos?"

"Você não acha que somos muitos jovens para tomar uma decisão dessas?"

"Eu sei, mas queria tanto acordar com você nos meus braços todos os dias, mas podemos fazer melhor. Procuramos uma casa bem grande para Sango e Miroku irem morar com agente."

"Gostei da idéia, mas não precisa ser uma casa grande"

"Ha precisa sim, para você poder ficar bem afastada do Miroku, para não correr o risco dele passar a mão em você"

"A Inuyasha eu sei me defender, sim mas ele é muito perigoso, consegue enganar até a Sango, que luta Kêndo, mas mudando de assunto, vamos ficar no mesmo quarto, com uma cama de casal."

"Eu acho que você que tem que ficar longe do Miroku, quem disse que vou querer dividir meu quarto com você?" Kagome deu uma piscadela para ele "Se a casa vai ser grande então deve ter um qurto para cada"

"Tenho a leve impressão que você está querendo me enrolar" Inuyasha parou cruzou os braços no peito e ficou olhando para Kagome com uma cara desconfiada

"Não imagina, _meu amor_" Falou e saiu correndo

Inuyasha riu e foi atrás da namorada a perseguindo, facilmente a alcançou, depois a levantou do solo e ficou rodando com ela. A colocou no chão pois já estava tonto, mas desequilibrou e caiu por cima dela na grama. Ficaram se encarando

"Eu te amo, não saberia viver sem você" Falou Inuyasha sussurrando para só Kagome escutá-lo

"Eu também Inuyasha, você é a minha vida" Falou no mesmo tom que ele, depois se beijaram apaixonadamente, não se importando com os olhares curiosos dos outros alunos que passavam por lá. Mas esses não eram problema pois admiravam o casal mais popular do colégio, o que poderia ser uma ameaça era uma garota que observava a cena de longe, estava cheia de ódio, tinha que separá-los logo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyou foi até a secretária, e encontrou Kagura trabalhando. Não se espantou pois sabia do plano de Naraku, que a contou tudo, bom quase tudo, pois Kikyou não sabia o quanto os dois eram envolvidos.

"Vejo que decidiu trabalhar hoje"

"Estou aqui obrigada, portanto não estou a fim de brincadeiras"

"Eu também não estou a fim de perder o meu tempo com você, vamos logo ao que interessa."

"Bom já recebemos o email, de Okinawa, a Higurashi conseguiu ser aceita"

"Que droga, ela venceu mais uma vez"

"Nem tanto Kikyou, mas tem um pequeno problema, está acontecendo tudo que Naraku falou"

"Sim, mas queria ela sem nada, já que terá alguma coisa em que a sustentará"

"Ela ganhou até bolsa de estudos se conseguir tirar as melhores notas, se você quiser eu apago o email. Quando chegar a carta vai ser tarde demais."

"Não vamos fazer como Naraku falou"

"Sim, como houve uma fraude e eles são muito rígidos, só querem os melhores estudando lá, pediram para o colégio, mandar o nome do aluno que trocou a nota com as da Higurashi, enquanto isso só ela poderá fazer a matricula, a dos outros estarão vetados, até descobrirem o fraudador."

"Sim e sabemos quem vamos acusar, se é claro, Kagome não se afastar dele, pena que podemos escolher qualquer um"

"Bem isso é do menos, agora a parte mais difícil é fazer ele se envolver com você, já que você é apenar uma amiga"

"Faça apenas o que eu te mandei, por que do resto cuido eu"

Falou Kikyou saindo da sala

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome saia da sala de aula com Miroku, e Inuyasha, quando foi abordada por Sango.

"Kagome, você foi aceita em Okinawa"

"Não brinca comigo Sango"

"É sério, corre para ver o quadro de avisos principal, está uma muvuca lá"

Foram correndo para o quadro de avisos onde se encontravam muitos alunos, alguns estava revoltados

"Mas o que aconteceu" Perguntou Miroku

"O Kagome parabéns, você além de ser aceita, conseguiu a bolsa de estudos" Falou Ayame

"Obrigado Ayame, mas o que aconteceu aqui?"

"É que houve uma fralde, então o colégio vai ter que entregar os nome dos responsáveis para Okinawa, principalmente o nome do aluno que trocou as suas notas." Explicou Ayame

"Sim mas o que tem de muito grave" Perguntou Inuyasha

"Enquanto não descobrirem quem foi, só você poderá fazer matricula, o restante dos alunos terá que esperar " Respondeu Ayame

"Isso não é justo" Falou Kagome

"É que eles são muito rígidos, só querem os melhores estudando lá" Falou Sango "Olha se não descobrirem o verdadeiro culpado, alguém vai ter que dançar"

"Que pena, uma candidata a rainha arruinando a vida dos seus colegas de colégio" Falou Kikyou entrando na conversa

"Qual o problema, a Kagome não está atrapalhando ninguém, alguém roubou as notas dela, e essa pessoa tem que pagar" Defendeu Sango

"Se ela ficasse na dela ninguém sairia prejudicado, ela ficaria aqui para herdar a espelunca da mãe dela" Kikyou falando com desdém

"Olha como você fala da minha mãe, pessoas como você não chegam nem aos pés dela" Respondeu Kagome irritada e saindo de perto com sues amigos

E todos saem deixando uma Kikyou se fingindo de ofendia, mas na verdade estava sorrindo por dentro, essa noite teria a sua vingança.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Perfeito" Falou Kagome se olhando no espelho

Ela tinha acabado de se arrumar e Inuyasha não demoraria a chegar, olhou novamente o seu reflexo no espelho e sorriu, estava realmente linda.

Usava um vestido roxo escuro, este tinha um decote fazendo um quadrado, com duas alcinhas finas quase invisíveis em cada ponta do quadrado para amarar nas costas. As costas do vestido eram totalmente nuas, a parte da saia começa nos quadris, e batia no meio da coxa. Para completar o vestido era um pouco bordado com miçangas começando no decote circulando tudo o vestido. Sandália de salto alto fino e de tirinhas bem delicadas, o cabelo solto e batido, e uma maquiagem leve.

"Esta linda querida" Falou a mãe quando entrou no quarto de Kagome

"Obrigado mãe, foi Inuyasha quem me deu esse vestido"

"Falar nisso ele está lá em baixo no carro te esperando, está um gato"

"Ta já vou descendo"

Passou um perfume e desceu, se despediu da sua mãe, foi direto ao encontro do seu namorado, que chegou a ficar petrificado quando a viu saindo da lanchonete.

"É, vou ter que me acostumar com a inveja dos outros" Falou Inuyasha

"Por que está falando isso?" perguntou Kagome corada

"Qual homem não teria inveja de um cara com uma namorada dessas?"

"Você também está um gato vou morrer de ciúmes a noite inteira"

Inuyasha estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa justa de malha vermelha, sapatos pretos, e o cabelo solto. Kagome beijou levemente os lábios do namorado, que não ficou satisfeito com esse beijo e a puxou para mais um agora apaixonado e demorado

Inuyasha ligou o carro e em dez minutos estavam na Boate. Entraram e logo encontraram Sango muito alegre e Miroku desanimado do lado dela. Sango estava maravilhosa, usava um conjunto de corselet preto de renda bordada em paetês que era bem justo tomara-que-caia e deixava um pouco a barriga de fora e saia que batia na metade da coxa com a mesma renda bordada do corselet na barra. O conjunto era preto, e usava sapato de salto fino, e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque meio bagunçado com uns fios moldando o rosto.

"Oi gente, Sango está lotada" Falou Kagome empolgada

"É acho que os meus pais exageraram" Sango

"Mais está ótima"

"Fale por si mesmo Inuyasha" Falou Miroku desanimado, tomando mais um gole da garrafa de logneck. Este estava de calça de brim preta e uma blusa de malha gola pólo azul marinho.

"por que está com essa cara Miroku?" Perguntou Kagome

"Daqui a pouco eu te conto" Falou Sango dando uma piscadela para a amiga "Vou ali cumprimentar um pessoal"

"Inuyasha tenho que conversar com você, é urgente"

"Você acha que irei deixar a Kagome sozinha?"

"Pode ir amor, ficarei bem quietinha aqui" Falou Kagome com carinho

"Está bem comporte-se" Respondeu Inuyasha

E saiu quase puxado pelo Miroku

"Desembucha" Falou Inuyasha sem paciencia

"Nossa é assim que você trata um amigo que está sofrendo?" responde Miroku

"Com o que? Fala logo o que você aprontou dessa vez"

Miroku contou tudo a Inuyasha, este dava gargalhada e apostou que o amigo não conseguiria.

Mas adiante Kagome observava as pessoas, estava esperando o namorado para poderem dar uma volta e encontrarem os amigos do colégio.

"Sempre achei aquele hanyou um idiota, agora vejo que ele é completamente burro"

"O que disse?" Kagome virou o rosto para ver quem falava com ela "Naraku"

"Sim o que deu naquele cachorrinho para deixar uma linda garota sozinha na boate" Naraku sorria com sarcasmo

"Seria por que ele confia na namorada" Falou Kagome se irritando "E você está me aborrecendo insultando o meu namorado"

"Me desculpe, para me redimir farei companhia para você"

"Dispenço a sua companhia" Falou Kagome sem encará-lo "Aliás o que faz aqui? Não vi o seu nome na lista de convidados"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Olá pessoal!**

**Me desculpe com o final tosco desse capítulo, mas eu tinha muita coisa programada, muitas surpresas que não caberiam nele. Mas prometo que irei atualizar antes do final de semana. **

**Bom pelos meus planos faltam dois capítulos para o baile, tem muitas emoções aqui pela frente, consegui engatar na história.**

**Gostaria da opinião de vocês, querem hentai de Sango e Miroku? Me respondam por favor**

**No próximo eu respondo as reviews e algumas perguntas.**

**Na minha fic citei o nome de um site muito bom sobre o Inu mais acho que deu erro e não apareceu**

** antes era ****www.inuplace. meu email para saber qualquer coisa sobre o site é favor REVIEWS**

**Bjs Mary **


	8. Chapter 8

**O Baile **

**Capítulo VIII**

"E quem disse minha querida" Naraku falou se aproximando mais de Kagome e ficando na sua frente começou a mexer nos cabelos dela "que eu preciso ser convidado para estar nos lugares"

Kagome estava muito assustada pela aproximação, olhava sempre para o lugar em que Inuyasha saíra com Miroku, e resava mentalmente para ele não chegar nesse momento e começar outra briga, pois sabia que o seu namorado e Naraku tinham uma richa como a dela e de Kikyou. Empurrou a mão dele que se aproximava do seu rosto e deu uns passos para trás.

"É muita petulância sua estar em um lugar que não foi convidado, se pensa que vai estragar a festa da minha amiga está muito enganado"

"Até que seria divertido estragar a festa da sua amiguinha Sango, mas vim fazer coisas mais interessantes." Se aproximou denovo dela.

Um pouco distante dali Inuyasha ria com Miroku, que tentava a todo custo se controlar quando passava uma garota na sua frente. Mas derrepente com seu olfato apurado sentiu um cheiro que o deixou bastante preocupado e outro de despertou raiva, mesmo com um ambiente fechado e muitas pessoas com perfumes fortes, sempre conseguia encontrar o cheiro de sua namorada, e agora ela estava com medo, e o pior o cheiro de Naraku seu maior rival, vinha na mesma direção do dela.

Saiu andando de pressa com Miroku o seguindo muito curioso. Chegando lá viu o que temia Naraku, estava quase agarrando Kagome e essa estava tentando se afastar dele, mas era em vão, quanto mais chegava para trás, mais se aproximava de uma parede ficando encurralada. Naraku quando mais se aproximava, mais sorria vitorioso, quando ia agarrá-la, sentiu um soco em seu rosto e foi parar no chão. Olhou para cima e viu Inuyasha pronto para outro ataque, que dessa vez seria mais perigoso, pois preparou as sua garras.

"O que foi cachorrinho? Ninguém pode se aproximar da sua dona?" Falou Naraku com um sorriso sarcástico, tentando disfarçar sua raiva.

"Eu não quero que você se aproxime da minha namorada, seu criminoso"

"Huhuhu quer dizer que o filhinho de papai está me acusando?"

"Pelo menos, meu pai assume com orgulho as coisas que eu faço, e não encobre os meus crimes"

"Prove, é só isso que eu te falo" Naraku passou a mão nos seus lábios onde se encontrava um filete de sangue causado pelo soco. "Mas vai doer mais para você do que para mim" levantou a mão suja com um pouco de sangue e mostrou "E isso vai ter troco".

Mesmo estando em um lugar mais escondidos, a discursão chamou atenção de algumas pessoas que formavam um pequeno circulo em volta dos três, quando Inuyasha ameaçava pular em Naraku, Kagome segurou o seu braço, e olhou com desaprovação balançando a cabeça.

"Não vale a pena se sujar atoa, e você vai estragar a festa da Sango"

Até agora sem notar a presença da namorada Inuyasha olhou para ela e perguntou

"Kagome você está bem?" Inuyasha estava segurando nos ombros d Kagome e a encarando

"Sim querido, fique calmo e vamos embora"

"Vamos temos que nos divertir" Respondeu

Saíram de mãos dadas com Miroku atrás no meio da multidão que os observava curiosa que logo depois foi se dispersando. Naraku ainda estava no chão, se levantou, ajeitou e limpou a roupa, passou denovo a mão na boca e sorriu sarcástico, olhando em direção ao casal que estava se dirigindo para longe.

"Se divirta um pouco Inuyasha, pois daqui a pouco essa sua felicidade vai acabar."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango viu a confusão mas não quis se aproximar pois sabia que Kagome conseguiria controlar Inuyasha, e se algo mais grave acontecesse, tinha os seguranças do local. Mas a razão toda para isso era que queria vigiar Miroku de longe. Queria ver como o seu amigo e ex estava se comportando. Mesmo longe das suas vistas. Dessa vez tinha que dar certo e ela ainda não estava segura, apesar de ama-lo.

Estava tão entretida em observá-lo quando uma figura indesejada passa para na frente dela.

"Bonita festa" Falou Kikyou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto

"Que bom que está gostando" Sango respondeu tentando não dar muita atenção a garota

"Na verdade a festa aparenta estar boa, é que eu cabei de chegar" Kikyou respondeu e aumentou o sorriso "Você sabe as pessoas mais importantes chegam por último"

"Também acho que as pessoas mais importantes chegam por último" Sango falou com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico da Kikyou que sorria mais vitoriosa com a resposta dela "Principalmente quando ela está batida, e quer chamar a atenção" Apontou para a roupa de Kikyou que diminuiu o sorriso mas não perdeu a pose "Como é que eles falam entrada triunfal, pena que você vai ter que entrar várias vezes fazendo uma coisa diferente para tentar chamar a atenção"

O sorriso de Kikyou morreu, e ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando com raiva para Sango

"Acho que vou me misturar com os seus outros convidados, nos veremos mais tarde" Falou Kikyou séria tentando esconder o ódio

Sango Suspirou e deu Graças por Kikyou ter ido embora. Nunca gostou dela, desde que se conheceram, estudavam na mesma sala. Preferiu fazer amizade com Kagome, que sempre pareceu ser muito legal. Tinha esperanças que ela não tivesse a cara de pau de aparecer na sua festa, apesar de ter sido convidada de seus pais. Sua sorte estava acabando.

Kikyou andava com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que Sango a tivesse tirado do sério. Estava quase na hora de realizar o plano de Naraku.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha e Kagome se divertiam com Miroku, que virava a cara para cada mulher que se aproximava.

"Isso não tem graça, vocês ficam rindo por que estão aí aos beijos"

"Quem mandou aprontar" Falou Inuyasha rindo "Sempre achei a Sango esperta, agora eu a acho brilhante"

"Miroku, você não precisa ficar assim" Falou dessa vez Kagome tentando ficar séria "Tenho certeza que vocês irão ficar juntos"

"Eu espero" Falou Miroku suspirando quando uma garota passou com uma saia curta e topper e ele virou o rosto "Quero muito me acertar com a Sango" Sorriu "Estou com muita saudade da época que nós éramos namorados"

"Com esse sorriso aposto que está pensando em alguma coisa pervertida, AÍ"

Kagome tinha pisado no pé de Inuyasha, para ele parar de provocar Miroku, quando viu que ele estava falando sério. Miroku continuou.

"Nunca gostei de alguém como gosto da Sango, esse sacrifício vale a pena" E apontou para Inuyasha "Queria ver você se a Kagome termina-se o namoro"

"Isso nunca irá acontecer" Cruzou os braços e sorriu orgulhoso "Sei que não sou um namorado perfeito" Com um braço a abraçou pela cintura a puxando mais para si, e com o outro segurou seu queixo para que ela o encarasse "Mas eu amo essa linda garota, e não vou deixar nada nos separar" A beijou

Kagome se separou do beijo, quando começou a escutar a música IF You do Magic Box (eu sei que já tem uma fic com essa música e eles também estão dançando numa discoteca, mas a adoro, principalmente quando estou em uma boate dançando com meu gatinho).

"Inuyasha eu adoro essa música, vamos para a pista"

"Não você sabe que eu não danço bem" Falou corado

"Você dança bem, só é tímido, vamos" Kagome pegou a garrafa de longneck que estava na mão de Inuyasha e entregou para Miroku, que observou a cena com uma gota na cabeça. Depois saiu quase arrastando o namorado para a pista. Miroku estava com uma gota maior.

Chegando no meio da pista ela colocou as mãos na cintura de Inuyasha e começou a rebolar, ele estava muito envergonhado, mas depois se soltou sorriu e entrou no ritmo da música. Ele acompanhou os passos dela, Kagome então enlaçou o pescoço de Inuyasha ele a abraçou pela cintura, tinham uma certa distancia para poderem fazer os movimentos, mas se olhavam nos olhos sorrindo. A música estava quase acabando quando Kagome, mexeu os lábios pronunciando um eu te amo para ele, que foi respondido com um beijo. Se soltaram e ficaram juntos curtindo o momento até que alguém chegou.

"Que lindo, foram feitos um para o outro" Falou Sango rindo por que o casal estava muito corado

"Também acho, mas doce demais me enjoa"Falou Miroku também rindo

"Garanto que você gostaria de estar assim com a Sango" Falou Inuyasha com um sorriso sarcástico

"A Sango também queria estar assim com o Miroku" Falou Kagome no mesmo tom que Inuyasha mas recebeu um olhar mortal da amiga

"Bom gente falei com todo mundo, recebi mil parabéns, e agora posso finalmente me divertir e encher a cara" Falou Sango comemorando

"Até que enfim você resolveu falar com seus amigos" Falou Kagome como se estivesse chateada com amiga

"Então vamos para o bar, não estou agüentando ver mais garotas rebolando"

Falou Miroku desanimado

"O que disse Miroku" Sango de braços cruzados com uma sobrancelha levantada encarando o garoto

"É, nada não vamos" Respondeu Miroku tentando disfarçar

"Gente eu encontro vocês lá, vou ao banheiro" olhou para a amiga "Quer Ir?"

"Não acabei de ir retocar a maquiagem" Respondeu Sango

"Quer que eu te acompanhe?" Perguntou Inuyasha

"Não precisa, eu encontro vocês lá" Deu um beijo rápido no namorado, e saiu

De longe Naraku e Kikyou observavam sorrindo a garota se distanciar dos amigos.

"Chegou a hora" Falou Naraku. Os dois se olharam e sorriram maléficamente um para o outro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome empurrou a porta do banheiro olhou e viu que estava vazio. Estranhou por que deveria estar cheio. Entrou cautelosamente, e viu que tinha não tinha nada estranho, suspirou e se olhou no espelho, para ajeitar o cabelo e retocar a maquiagem. Estava distraída quando escutou alguém entrando no banheiro e trancando a porta. Em um impulso foi correndo ver quem tinha feito isso. E ficou espantada quando viu quem era.

"Não quero brigar agora, por favor" Falou dando as costas

"Também não vim brigar, só conversar civilizadamente e é claro te dar os parabéns" Falou Kikyou com um sorriso

"Obrigada" Falou séria, voltou a retocar a maquiagem, observada por Kikyou que mantinha o sorriso, quando termino Kagome foi se retirando ignorando a presença da outra. Parou na frente da porta e falou.

"Quer fazer o favor de abrir essa porta" Kagome estava começando a se irritar

"Falei que queria conversar também" Falou Kikyou sarcasticamente "Vim te fazer uma proposta"

"Não tenho tempo, e muito menos afim de te ouvir" Falou Kagome já irritada e com um mal pressentimento, sabia que vindo de Kikyou não seria boa coisa.

"Mas vai ter que ouvir, querida Kagome Higurashi" Pronunciou como se estivesse com nojo o nome da outra

"Tudo bem, mas seja breve"

"Mais uma vez gostaria de te dar os parabéns por ter sido aceita em Okinawa" Encarava Kagome com ódio " Mais uma vez ponto para a pobretona"

"Nunca quis competir com você, sempre implicava comigo, tinha que me defender"Kagome

"Não se faça de cínica, cruzou o meu caminho diversas vezes, sempre levando a melhor" Kikyou estava com muito rancor no olhar "Mas agora você vai pagar"

"Olha como já disse, não estou afim de brigar, já que é tão rica procure um psicólogo e desabafe com ele" Kagome

"Não querida, você que vai precisar de psicólogo, para chorar"

"Diferente de você, eu tenho uma mãe, amigos e namorado maravilhosos que me apoiariam em tudo"

"Esqueci que é querida por todos, mas você se sacrificaria por eles?"

"Lógico que sim, nunca tenha dúvidas disso"

"Pois bem agora chegamos ao ponto crucial da nossa conversa" Falou Kikyou com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios "Vou confessar eu fraudei as notas, troquei as minhas pelas suas"

"Não sabia que você era tão baixa, mas já suspeitava" Falou Kagome séria e impaciente "Se queria tanto entrar, bastava se esforçar e estudar"

"Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa, nós pessoas com dinheiro, estamos acostumados a conseguir tudo sem nenhum esforço" Sorriu mais ainda "Eu sei que é difícil de você entender,por que é pobre, pode até ser herdeira de uma herança milionária, mas não passa de uma bastarda"

"Como você sabe sobre o meu pai?" Kagome assustada

"Outra lição, procure sempre conhecer os seus inimigos" Falou sarcasticamente "Não foi muito difícil saber, essas notícias se espalham principalmente em cidades do interior" Kikyou levantou aos braços como se segurasse em cartaz e falou como se estivesse anunciando uma notícia "Garota pobre seduz o filho do patrão para dar o golpe da barriga, chega até a ser cômico" E riu

"Não fale assim da minha mãe, ela era inocente, foi enganada com juras de amor"

"Sim, mas por que ela ensinou a lição direitinho para você?" "Está querendo dar o golpe do baú"

"Você nunca vai entender, eu e o Inuyasha nos amamos, nada vai nos separar, nem as suas insinuações"

"Correção, você vai terminar esse namorinho essa noite"

"Você só pode estar brincando?" Kagome estava quase gritando

"Não, como eu já lhe disse fui eu que alterei as notas, ajudada mas se eu não tivesse aceso a tudo no colégio isso não seria possível" Falou tentando demonstrar falso carinho "Sabe Kagome você estragou os meus planos mais uma vez e pensou que se sairia bem dessa, não está enganada"

"Aconteceu o justo"

"Justo, vou te mostrar justiça agora"Kikyou parou de sorrir e ficou séria"Você pode fazer a sua matrícula, mas o restante dos alunos que foram aceitos não, até que seja encontrado o culpado"

"Não precisa eu estou olhando para ela"

"Sim mais os outros nunca acreditarão em você.E mais eu posso forjar provas e escolher qualquer um como culpado"

"E quem você vai acusar injustamente?"

"Depende de você" Sorria muito"Quero que termine o namoro com Inuyasha e se afaste dos seus amigos, ou irei acusar os três"

"Vo-você não pode fazer isso" Kagome estava quase chorando

"Posso e farei se você não fizer o que estou mandando" Kikyou ameaçando

"Como é baixa" Lágrimas escorriam na face de Kagome "Inuyasha é o meu namorado e eu o amo, e os meus amigos"

"Correção ex-namorado e ex-amigos" Estava sorrindo "Bom me esqueci, você ainda não fez nada em tão futuro ex-namorado e futuros ex-amigos" Ria mais ainda

"Por favor" Kagome não conseguia segurar as lágrimas

"Você decide, agora imagine o Sr. Taisho que estava tão orgulhoso com o filho, vai ser uma decepção..." Kikyou falou como se estivesse remorso

"Não por favor, eu faço o que você pedi, não os prejudique por minha causa"

"Você é tão boazinha, agora outra coisa"Kikyou mantinha a expressão de vitoriosa "Você irá ao baile com o Naraku"

"Está bem"

"E o principal não conte isso a ninguém, que irá se arrepender" Kagome concordou com a cabeça.

Kikyou destrancou a porta do banheiro, deixou Kagome lá que se ajoelhou com as mãos tampando o rosto, chorando. Ficou lá algum tempo até sentir alguém alguém abraçá-la

"Kagome, o que aconteceu?" Era Sango que parecia aflita "Você estava demorando e ficamos preocupados, por que está chorando?"

"Estou bem, só não estou me sentindo bem" Kagome respondeu e levantou com a ajuda da amiga que estava perplexa. Foi até a pia lavou o rosto, se olhou estava horrível, passou um pouco de maquiagem e saiu, para encontrar Inuyasha impaciente e Miroku esperando na porta do banheiro.

"O que aconteceu, por que estava chorando?"Inuyasha nervoso

"Eu vou embora, não estou me sentindo bem"

"Kagome aconteceu alguma coisa, vi a Kikyou sair do banheiro" Miroku

"Ela foi no banheiro? Nem a vi, que bom" Respondeu Kagome com um meio sorriso

"Eu te levo, até Miroku, Sango" Inuyasha acenou para Miroku e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sango

"Até, Sango obrigada a festa estava muito boa" Falou Kagome tentando sorri

"Amanhã ligo para você, se cuida" Sango

"Kagome melhoras" Miroku

Kagome e Inuyasha iam saindo da boate quando passaram por Naraku e esse estava gargalhando, mas iguinoraram pois Inuyasha queria conversar com a namorada pois nunca a tinha visto tão triste, estava muito preocupado. Caminharam pelo o estacionamento, e pararam em frente ao seu carro. Se olharam

"Kagome, meu amor, o que aconteceu?" Inuyasha perguntou carinhosamente olhando bem nos olhos da namorada, onde estavam marejados de lágrimas que a garota segurava para não cair. Derrepente abraçou fortemente o namorado e o beijou. Ele ficou espantado com a reação da garota, mas corespondeu na mesma intencidade. Colocou um braço em sua cintura e outro em suas costas a puxando mais para si. Ela o enlançou pelo pescoço. O beijo era forte e apaixonado. Pararam o beijo, e a abraçou fortemente. Kagome Não conseguiu mas segurar suas lágrimas, chorou com acabeça apoiada no peito de Inuyasha, que acarinhava seu cabelo.

"Eu te amo, não vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer"

Falou Inuyasha, ela o encarou e voltaram a se beijar, do mesmo modo, até que ela se soltou e falou friamente.

"Vamos" Entraram no carro.

O caminho para a casa de Kagome parecia muito longo. Inuyasha a perguntava toda hora sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas ela ficava calada e parada como se estivesse em transe. Chegaram na lanchonete que já estava fechada. Então desceram do carro e ele a acompanhou até a porta. Quando foi dar um beijo para se despedir ela virou o rosto. Inuyasha estranhou o comportamento da namorada.

"Kagome você vai me dizer agora o que aconteceu" Inuyasha aflito

"Aconteceu" Falou Baixo quase sussurrando mais tomou coragem e levantou o rosto com uma expressão muito fria e falou com determinação "Aconteceu que quero terminar o namoro. Eu não te amo mais"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**O-oi pessoal!**

**Por favor não me batam. Sei que muita gente vai faicar com raiva, mas essa autora aqui não tem culpa da sua imaginação fértil.**

**Essa capítulo está grande, mas tinha que dar ênfase a festa da Sango (imagina quantos capítulos serão só do baile)**

**Boas notícias, terá hentai da Sango e do Miroku, mas farei de um jeito que agrade a todos, quem quiser pode pular a parte que não fará diferença. **

**Vou responder rapidamente as reviews.**

**Ka.Kagome** Tudo bem ,a mas estou muito curiosa pelo próximo. Bjs

**Bellynha** está respondida uma das sua perguntas, agora para o baile acho que falta 1 ou dois capítulos, espero que tenha gostado desse.Bjs

**IF-Sango** o Naraku terá o castigo, agora ele está sorrindo...; não posso contar mais. Realmente o Inuyasha Place é o melhor. Você está no grupo do Yahoo? Bjs

**Bruna** Obrigado estava mesmo insegura, mas é a primeira acho isso normal, agora não me preocupo mais porque escrevo por prazer. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Bjs

**Sakura-chan** é até eu estou espantada como consegui fazer uma Kikyou tão má, Naraku não precisa nem falar é muito canalha. Mas ainda terá muitas surpresas. Obrigado. Bjs

**X-EvoFan** Obrigado, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.Bjs

**Katty-Chan** infelismente eu também estou triste, mas tinha que dar uma ginada na história. Eu te mandarei um email com o meu MSN. Bjs

**Nathbella** infelismente não é o baile, é a festa da Sango, mas ta´ chegando. Bjs

**Mry-chan** como eu disse é imaginação fértil. O Miruko, contou para o Inu da proposta da Sango, e estava aflito. Você já imaginou ele se segurando para não passar a mão em nenhuma garota? Seja carinhosa com ele. Bjs

**Alexandra** infelismente não usei a sua idéia, por que estava com quase tudo bolado. Mas com certeza eles terão o que merecem. Bjs

**Alininha** pode deixar vai ter o hentai. Bjs

**Manoela** obridaga espero que tenha gostado desse. Bjs

**Bom aqui eu termino o capítulo. Espero que não tenha ficado muito melo, eu particularmente detesto novela mexicana.**

**Não coloquei a letra da música porque sabia que o capítulo ia ficar muito grande, mas quem quiser eu a mando por email.**

**Propaganda básica, acompanhe a minha outra fic "Amor louco amor"**

**Um lembrete básico: REVIEWS**

**Bjs MaryHimura**


	9. Chapter 9

**O Baile**

**Capítulo IX**

Inuyasha soltou Kagome espantado e a encarando paralisado, não podia ser verdade.

"Kagome, eu quero saber o que aconteceu?" Repetiu a pergunta mais calmo, mas estava com a voz um pouco tremula.

"Eu já respondi, não me force a repetir."

"Não pode ser verdade"

"É verdade Inuyasha, foi maravilhoso mais acabou, sempre acaba"

"Isso é um pesadelo" Falou de cabeça baixa "Você não pode fazer isso comigo"

"Nós temos situações diferentes, você é rico tem uma grande carreira, e eu sou uma pobretona, que talvez tenha uma chance." Falou fria

"Sim, mas... eu te amo" Falou com lágrimas nos olhos

"Inuyasha, eu não posso fazer nada" virou o rosto doía muito ver seu amado assim

"Se você não me ama, por que está com esses olhos tristes, por que me beijou ao sairmos da boate, por que me disse eu te amo várias vezes hoje?" Lutava para que as lágrimas não escorressem

"Não sei, acho que costume e para te agradar" Deu de ombros

"Para me agradar?" Estava irritado "Você nunca foi falsa, sempre foi transparente"

"Tem certeza?" Falou sarcástica

"Então eu me enganei sobre você?" Falou entre os dentes "A minha doce Kagome nunca existiu"

"Ela só existe na sua cabeça, na do Miroku e da Sango" Kagome estava indiferente

Inuyasha estava segurando as lágrimas, conhecia bem Kagome, a garota não costumava mentir, mas alguma coisa estava muito estranha, ficou de costas para ela, cerrou os dentes, fechou as mãos até que suas garras as furassem. Kagome assistia a isso com um aperto maior no coração, tinha vontade de se agarrar nele, falar que era mesmo mentira, e que ficaria com ele para sempre. Só que tinha que sacrificar o amor dos dois, pelo futuro dele. Inuyasha deu um passo para ir embora, enquanto uma lágrima de Kagome escorria pelo seu rosto, ao sentir o cheiro da lágrima, ele se virou e rapidamente a abraçou, a beijando em seguida. Eles se agarravam como se precisassem do outro para sobreviver, Inuyasha foi chegando para frente até que encostou Kagome a parede, começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto a garota sussurrava o seu nome. Voltaram a se beijar um acariciava o corpo o outro. Derrepente se soltaram ofegantes, e ficaram se encarando enquanto recuperavam .

"Inuyasha, eu..." Tentou falar mas não achava as palavras

"Não precisa falar nada, quero saber o que aconteceu" Falou sério ainda a encarando

"Por favor vá embora, não podemos ficar juntos" Respondeu no mesmo tom

"Kagome, nós nos amamos" Inuyasha tinha uma lágrima escorrendo em seus olhos

"Não já disse que não te amo mais" Falou chorando "VÁ EMBORA" Gritou

"É mentira, eu sei..." Falou carinhosamente se aproximando, tentou acariciar o rosto da garota, mas essa o virou.

"Que uma prova, disso?" Perguntou com muita raiva, queria logo que ele fosse embora para acabar com sua aflição.

"Nada do que você fizer me mostrará o contrário" Inuyasha tentava se manter calmo, mas estava difícil, pois o desespero de perder a garota que amava era muito. Quanto mais se aproximava ela se afastava até que ela levantou a cabeça e falou com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Eu vou ao baile com o Naraku, combinamos hoje"

A expressão calma de Inuyasha mudou para uma com raiva. Se afastou de Kagome como se tivesse nojo dela. Não podia acreditar que estava sendo trocado por aquele mau caráter.

"Você sempre teve repulsa por ele, como quer que eu acredite que agora está interessada" Falou irritado

"Não tenho que te provar nada, agora vá embora" Kagome tentava manter a posse, tinha que ser alguém que não era.

"Sim eu vou, estou com nojo, como pode ser cínica, duvido que até seja virgem, só queria me enganar" Inuyasha ao falar isso cuspio no chão.

Foi andando para o carro e arrancou. Kagome Abriu a porta de sua casa e correu chorando muito. Abriu a porta do quarto de sua mãe, essa acordou assustada, principalmente quando viu o estado que sua filha se encontrava.

"Kagome, o que aconteceu?" Levantou da cama e foi até a garota

"Mãe acabou, eu e o Inuyasha" Falou abraçando a sua mãe

"Vocês se amam, vão voltar com certeza" Falou sorrindo fracamente tentando acalmar a filha.

"Não mãe, não podemos" Kagome falou quase soluçando

Sua mãe a guiou até a sua cama e a deitou, foi a cozinha e pegou um calmante e um copo de água e deu para a garota, depois contou para a sua mãe, o que aconteceu que escutou com muita raiva. Essa era a gota d´agua, não podia mais deixar sua filha ser humilhada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha, não sabia para onde ia, estava junto com Kagome há três anos, estavam sempre juntos, festas, passeios, viagens entre outras ocasiões.

Não acreditava nas palavras da garota, sabia que aconteceu alguma coisa, talvez Naraku a tenha chantagiado, mas então por que resolveu se submeter a ela sem o contar. Por que ela não confiou nele. Várias dúvidas assombravam a cabeça do Hanyou, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, dirigiu de volta até a boate. Deixou o carro no meio do estacionamento, saiu deixando o carro aberto, e os vigias, reclamando. Não se importava mais com nada a sua dor era maior. Entrou e ficou procurando com os olhos alguma coisa, ou alguém, e viu o que estava procurando.

Naraku conversava animadamente com uma garota, que ele conheceu lá, estava muito interessado nela, mas sabia que Kikyou estava de olho e iria reclamar a noite toda. Estava dando uma gargalhada, quando sentiu um soco o jogando longe, era Inuyasha que parou na sua frente bufando. Se levantou mas abaixou a cabeça e começou a gargalhar.

"O que foi cachorrinho, sua dona o deixou?"

"Naraku, você vai pagar por ter se aproximado dela"

A boate toda se voltou para a discursão, principalmente Miroku e Sango que correram para ajudar o amigo, ficando ao lado dele.

"Huhuhu a turma reunida"Falou Naraku sarcástico "Precisa dos seus amigos para se defender?"

"Não está faltando a Kagome" Sango

"Não querida Sango, a Kagome é minha agora" Falou sarcasticamente e começou a medir Sango de cima em baixo "Se você também quiser acompanhar um homem de verdade"

"Não muito obrigado, eu sei escolher muito bem as minhas companhias e garanto que você passa longe"

"Naraku, o que você fez com a Kagome?" Perguntou Miroku, se segurando para não pular no pescoço de Naraku por ele está se insinuando para Sango.

"Eu, nada, essas pessoas me viram o tempo todo sentado no bar conversando" As pessoas afirmaram com a cabeça

"O que aconteceu Inuyasha?" Perguntou Miroku

"Outro que se acha auto-suficiente" Falou Naraku sarcasticamente se referindo ao Miroku

"É melhor ficar de boca calada antes de falar do Miroku" Sango falou entre os dentes

"Sango, você está me defendendo?" Falou Miroku com um sorriso

"Defenderia qualquer um do asqueroso do Naraku" Sango corada

"E então cachorrinho o que está esperando não falou que eu vou pagar?" Naraku com sarcasmo.

Inuyasha pulou em cima do Naraku, a briga estava violenta demais, quando um dos seguranças os apartou e colocou Naraku, para fora da boate. Esse ficou do lado de fora observando a casa com um sorriso vitorioso, seu plano estava dando certo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"O que aconteceu Inuyasha" Sango muito aflita, nessa hora já não se importava com a festa, nunca tinha visto amigo assim nem quando a sua mãe havia morrido, ele parecia frágil chorando igual a uma criança.

"Kagome terminou tudo" Inuyasha falou em um sussurro

"Você está brincando" Falou Sango espantada

"Tem certeza Inuyasha, não pode ser" Falou Miroku

"Lembra que hoje você falou, que me queria ver se a Kagome terminasse comigo" Falou com uma expressão amargurada no rosto "Aprecie o espetáculo"

"Espere aí, eu estava brincando" Miroku estava chateado por ter falado isso.

"Parem de discutir vocês dois, temos que saber o que aconteceu. Precisamos ajudar a Kagome" Sango irritada

"Peça para o Naraku ajudá-la" Falou Inuyasha irritado

"Pare de criancice" Sango bufando

"Estou falando a verdade, ela até me dispensou do baile para ir com ele" Falou Inuyasha secando as lágrimas

"Impossível, amanhã falaremos com ela" Falou Miroku

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome acordou no quarto de sua mãe, já era tarde, mas não estava com animo de ir ao colégio hoje. Não queria encontrar ninguém. A porta de quarto se abriu e era a sua mãe.

"Bom dia querida" Estava sorrindo

"Bom dia mãe, apesar do meu dia não estar nada bom" Sorriu tristemente

"Querida, tudo vai dar certo" sua mãe sentou na cama ficando na sua frente

"Eu sei, vou para OKinawa, estudar medicina como planejado, o Inuyasha, a Kikyou, a Sango e o Miroku, vão estar lá também, mas todos morando juntos" Falou Kagome de cabeça baixa

"Sei que está aflita, mas isso não vai adiantar, tenho que te contar uma coisa" Ela parecia um pouco apreensiva

"Fale mãe" Kagome encarando a mãe, a conhecia muito bem, quando a mãe tinha essa expressão era por que fez alguma com a desaprovação dela.

"Você irá conhecer o seu pai agora" Falou sorrindo para disfarçar

"Não faça isso mãe, falei que não queria" Kagome pulou da cama

"Eu não te fiz sozinha, e não quero que seja mais humilhada por esses filhinhos de papai" Sua mãe levantou a ficou na sua frente

"Você sempre me criou sozinha, não vou dizer que nunca precisamos dele porque é mentira, vou superar" Tentou explicar.

"Kagome você sempre se mostrou precoce agora vai dar uma de menininha mimada" Falou irritada "Vá se arrumar agora"

"Mãe, a Kikyou descobriu da herança do meu pai, e sabe o que ela me disse?" Falou com lágrimas nos olhos "Que mesmo rica eu sempre serei uma bastarda"

"Mas eu garanto que ela sente muita inveja dessa bastarda, senão te deixaria em paz" Se aproximou e abraçou carinhosamente a filha, depois pegou no seu queixo e fez encará-la e falou "Ela quer ser você" Deu um beijo na filha que foi tomar café e se arrumar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na casa de Inuyasha, Inu Taisho tomava o desjejum com sua esposa Thomoyo, quando Inuyasha entrou apressado na casa passando por eles e não falando nada. Depois subiu as escadas apressado se trancando no seu quarto. Os dois observavam o garoto, a madrasta estava espantada e com uma expressão como se fosse repreender o garoto, pelo horário que chegou em casa e por sua falta de educação. Inu Taisho ficou preocupado com o filho a dois dias atrás até ontem antes de sair de casa estava feliz, agora volta chorando, sim ele sentiu o cheiro das lágrimas. Queria muito falar com o filho, mas esperaria até o horário de almoço. Se despediu de sua esposa e foi trabalhar, mas não sem antes pedir para ela não amolar o filho.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome chegou em um luxuoso hotel no centro de Tókio acompanhada pela mãe. Ficou deslumbrada com a beleza do lugar principalmente, com o candelabro enorme de cristal no saguão do hotel. Ficou para olhando todos os detalhes enquanto sua mãe ia falar com a recepcionista, que pediu para um funcionário as guiarem até o restaurante.

Lá entrando haviam algumas pessoas tomando o seu desjejum, mas dentre essas pessoas um homem em especial lhe chamou a atenção, ele estava sentado em uma mesa afastado, toma um gole de uísque e fumava um cigarro, mesmo de longe se pode ver uma expressão amargurada em seu rosto, também pode notar uma bengala ao lado da cadeira. Foi se aproximando, a passou lentos mas deixando sua mãe e o funcionário do hotel para trás observando a cena.

Parou na sua frente e o ficou observando, até que ele notou a sua presença. Se levantou assustado com um pouco de dificuldade se apoiando na mesa. Apesar de estar abatido, parecia um homem bonito e charmoso, com mais de quarenta anos. Tinha cabelos pretos e uma barba, os olhos eram azuis como de Kagome.

"Ka... Kagome?"Perguntou o homem um pouco emocionado

Ela não falou nada, só ficou o observando, mas sua expressão de suspresa mudou para uma rancorosa.

"Você é mais linda pessoalmente, do que por fotografias" Falou denovo o homem, que observava a garota que estava com os cabelos soltos, estava com um vestido solto de crepe estampado com pequenas flores, na cor vermelha, de alcinha, sandálias de tirinhas e salto fino, mas não muito alto.

Ficaram se observando calados, parecia que um imenso abismo, os separava. Até que a garota resolveu se pronunciar.

"Tudo graças a minha mãe" Falou Kagome friamente

"Eu sei, é por isso que a admiro" A encarando.

A mãe de Kagome resolve se aproximar dos dois, queria muito deixá-los a sós, mas sabia que assim os dois nunca chegariam a nada, pois conhecia bem a filha e ela era muito orgulhosa.

"Olá Sr Katsomoto Omura" Falou Taka (é ela tem nome) mãe de Kagome

"Taka Higurashi" Falou sorrindo "Que bom que Kagome puxou a sua beleza"

"E os seus olhos" Respondeu Taka o encarando

"Vamos nos sentar" Se sentou Katsomoto "Querem beber alguma coisa?"

"Eu não, obrigado" Falou Taka, que olhou para Kagome mas essa só balançou a cabeça respondendo negativamente. Depois se pronunciou.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso, tenho muitas coisas para fazer"

"Kagome" Repreendeu sua mãe

"Você falou que eu conheceria o meu pai, pois já o conheci, posso ir embora?" Falou se levantado

"Não ele tem muita coisas para te falar, eu vou sair" Apontou ameaçadoramente para a cadeira, para Kagome voltar a se sentar, que fez rápido resmungando, e se levantou se retirando do restaurante.

"Sua mãe, falou que está com problemas"

"Sim, mas não acho que te interessem, aliás eu nunca te interessei."

"Quero te pedir desculpas por tudo que deixei você e sua mãe passar"

"Não precisa, hoje eu me orgulho do que sou, isso por que lutei com minha mãe para conseguir, se tivesse sido fácil, talvez eu seria como essas garotas sem escrúpulos"

"Realmente você caiu do céu" Falou o pai admirado

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango tentava várias vezes ligar para a amiga, em casa não atendia, na lanchonete falavam que ela tinha saído com sua mãe, e o celular também não. Estava muito cansada, mas resolveu se levantar da cama. Sua festa ficará na história, quase não bebeu, seu amigo Inuyasha brigou duas vezes, Miroku se comportou, deu um fora em Kikyou, teve que suportar o cínico do Naraku, e entre outras coisas, sua melhor amiga saiu de lá aos prantos, e terminou com o namorado, coisa que Sango não acreditaria que fosse possível. Se levantou e foi tomar um banho, depois colocou uma calça jeans um pouco surrada e ua blusa de alcinhas rosa com algumas coisas escritas em gliter. Foi ao quarto de hospedes e viu Miroku, dormindo calmamente. Os dois amigos dormiram em sua casa, pelo menos tentaram, pois tinham que dar apoio a Inuyasha que estava muito transtornado. Para todos foi uma surpresa muito grande o termino do namoro do casal, sempre estavam felizes juntos. Sango entrou no quarto e devagar para não acordar o garoto. Sentou na cama e ficou o observando, não resistiu, ele estava tão sedutor dormindo com a calça que tinha ido na boate e sem camisa, começou a acariciar o seu rosto. Sem Sango esperar Miroku acorda e segura os braços dela a fazendo cair na cama, com essa oportunidade deita em cima dela e começa a beijar o seu pescoço e acariciar sua barriga. Sango correspondia aos carinhos de Miruko, que a beijou, de uma maneira apaixonada. Depois se soltaram mas continuaram na mesma posição, se encaravam e estavam sorrindo um para o outro.

"Estava com saudades, minha linda"

"Eu também, parabéns se comportou bem ontem a noite"

"Fiz por você, eu quero você de volta" Falou abraçando mais forte a garota

"Não sei, ainda tenho que pensar bem"

"Por que? Estamos aqui juntos, achei que já tinha se decidido" Miroku

"Não é isso, temos que ajudar nossos amigos, alguém aprontou feio para eles"

"Alguém? Eu tenho certeza que vi a Kikyou saindo do banheiro que Kagome estava" Miroku

"Sim, só pode ser chantagem, só assim para aqueles dois se separarem"

"E amanhã depois do Baile" Falou Miroku dando um beijo no pescoço de Sango

"Ainda não tenho a resposta, você ainda está sendo avaliado" Piscou para ele "Agora pode sair de cima de mim, e se arrumar que temos que ir na lanchonete e depois na casa de Inuyasha"

"Sim, antes que a cobra da Kikyou apareça por lá e se faça de ombro amigo"

"Cobra da Kikyou?" Riu Sango "A uns dias atrás ela era gostosa, linda"

"Eu posso me enganar, sou humano."

"Ou está querendo me agradar?"

"Não só isso, não agüento o que ela faz com as pessoas, alguém tem que pará-la"

"Nós vamos" Deu um selinho em Miroku "Então levante-se e vamos salvar o mundo"

Sango levantou da cama e saiu do quarto fechando a porta, depois se encostou nela e sorriu, estava junto do homem que amava de novo, mas dessa vez teria que dar certo. Desceu para esperar Miroku, iriam passar primeiro na casa dele para se trocar e depois ir ver os amigos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha estava em seu quarto trancado, estava a ponto de explodir pois, apesar do seu pai pedir que não amolassem a madrasta, bate na porta de meia em meia hora. Não dava nem para dormir se quisesse, estava cansado mas não conseguia relaxar, a imagem de Kagome, as lembranças dos momentos juntos, e ela terminando com ele, não passava. Chorou a noite toda com seus amigos, sem se importar com o orgulho, só com a dor em seu coração.

"Inuyasha abra essa porta, para comer algo"

"Vá embora, me deixe em paz"

"Isso não são modos de tratar as pessoas, e você não é mais criança, abra essa porta"

"Me deixe em paz, por favor"

A única coisa que queria era a sua Kagome.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome estava encarando o pai estavam muito tempo em silencio, era uma cituação difícil.

"Sei que não gostaria de estar aqui, e que tem problemas, mas quero te ajudar"

"Não quero a sua ajuda, pensa que pode se transformar em um pai agora"

"Não preciso me transformar em pai, eu sou seu pai." Seu pai estava sério

"A então esperava que eu saísse correndo quando te visse e pulasse no seu colo, falando que é o melhor pai do mundo" Kagome sarcasticamente

"Não agora, mas vou fazer isso acontecer" Falou sorrindo o pai

"O que aconteceu com sua perna?" Apontou para a perna dele

"Acidente de carro, perdi essa perna, uso prótese" Falou com naturalidade

"Eu lamento" Falou abaixando a cabeça

"Não lamente, eu estava bêbado, pelo menos só me feri" Falou olhando nos olhos de Kagome "Foi aí que resolvi procurar a sua mãe, e te colocar no meu testamento"

"Não quero o seu dinheiro"

"Acompanhei o seu crescimento desde os dez anos de idade" Falou sorrindo "Estive em algumas apresentações na escola, nos jogos sempre te assistindo os jogos, tenho muitas fotos suas, mas nunca tive coragem de me aproximar e pedi silêncio para a sua mãe, mas agora você precisa de mim e estou aqui para te ajudar" Pegou nas mãos dela, ela permitiu o carinho.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar nos olhos de Kagome, sempre teve o pai por perto. Sorriu para ele tinha vontade de pular nos braços dele, como havia dito, mas se conteve, pois deveria ir com calma. Tomaram sorvete, e riram um pouco. Sentiu seu pai um homem muito amargurado com a vida, por ter cometido muitos erros, mas isso iria passar.

"Vou te levar para casa" Falou seu pai

"Tudo bem, tenho que chegar cedo para ajudar a minha mãe mesmo"

Eles foram de limusine até a lanchonete, lá se despediram, somente com palavras, por um momento esqueceu tudo que aconteceu ontem com ela.

Entrou em casa, foi para o quarto e se deitou na cama. Viu muitas ligações de Sango, mas não iria retornar a nenhuma, não queria prejudicar a amiga, mesmo que amanhã no baile, eles virassem a cara para ela por estar com Naraku.

"Kagome posso entrar?" Levou um susto e pulou da cama era Sango

"..." Ficou calada para ver se a amiga ia embora

"Não adianta a sua mãe falou que você estava no quarto"

"..." Continuou calada, mas dessa vez nem respirava

"SE NÃO ABRIR VOU ARROMBAR A PORTA" Sango gritou se posicionando, não sairia dali sem falar com Kagome.

Levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta, a abriu e abaixou a cabeça, se preparando para um turbilhão de perguntas e repreensões.

"Ainda bem que resolveu dar as caras"

"Sango não estou afim de escutar nada, por favor vá embora"

"Não enquanto você me explicar tudo" Sango entrou no quarto e sentou na cama da Kagome "Você nem imagina o estado que Inuyasha ficou"

"Eu vi ele saindo daqui" Falou de cabeça baixa"

"Kagome sei que a Kikyou fez alguma coisa, por favor confie em mim" Se levantou e abraçou a amiga que começava a chorar "Sou sua amiga, te considero como uma irmã, estou aqui para te ajudar"

"Eu não posso, ela vai prejudicar vocês, ela vai entregar vocês para Okinawa, como os culpados que fraudaram as notas" Falou chorando muito

Depois Kagome contou tudo para Sango que ficava com uma expressão de ódio, a cada palavra. Principalmente quando uma das condições seria ir ao baile com Naraku. Seria um momento muito especial para Kagome e Inuyasha, não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Teve uma idéia, se despediu da amiga, desceu as escadas para encontrar Miroku conversando com a mãe de Kagome e comendo uma torta de chocolate. Depois de falar rapidamente com a mãe da amiga, saiu praticamente arrastando o Miroku para fora da lanchonete, a mãe da Kagome observava isso com uma gota na cabeça. Não contou nada da conversa com a amiga para Miroku, quanto menos pessoas solbessem disso, melhor. Mas tinha que agir rápido, não deixaria os planos de Kikyou dar certo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Desceu as escadas para ir ajudar a sua mãe na lanchonete, tinha que reagir, estava muito animada para o baile. Seria sua primeira noite com o seu amor, e agora? Não permitiria Naraku a tocar. Seu coração e corpo pertencem somente a Inuyasha.

Estava trabalhando conversando com as pessoas, a lanchonete apesar de simples era muito bem freqüentada, todos apreciavam as tortas, salgados e outros pratos que sua mãe fazia. Tinha dois funcionários mas tinha horários que ficava tão cheio que eles quase não davam conta. Foi atender uma mesa um pouco distante, estava distraída cumprimento as pessoas no caminho que nem viu os dois que estavam sentados na mesa.

"Posso ajudá-los?" Falou prestando atenção no bloco de papel na sua mão

"Tem alguma coisa decente para comer nessa espelunca" Kagome levantou a cabeça, para dar de cara a Kikyou e Naraku sentados na mesa com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios de cada um.

"Olá minha dama" Falou Naraku sem mudar a expressão no rosto

"Vocês vão pedir? Senão vão embora estão me atrapalhando" Falou friamente

"Não só viemos aqui para ver se está sendo boazinha" Falou Kikyou

"Eu não, estou preocupado com o vestido que vai usar no baile, sabe na quero voe mal vestida do meu lado" Naraku sorriu maliciosamente "E também é o vestido que irei tirar mais tarde"

"Nunca, nunca vai me tocar" Falou Kagome entre os dentes

"Ora Kagome, vai morrer virgem" Falou Kikyou rindo, mas o sorriso aumentou "O Inuyasha vai perder a virgindade amanhã depois do baile comigo, você sabe iremos juntos"

"Huhuhu, quer dizer que o cachorrinho é virgem? Kagome como você foi malvada com o seu namorado" Falou Naraku dando gargalhada "Mas não te culpo, queria um homem de verdade"

"Você acreditam que eles tinham combinado de ir ao Palace depois do baile, que romântico" Falou Kikyou Com sarcasmo "Que tal se nós combinamos, eu e o Inu em uma suíte e vocês na do lado"

"Adorei minha querida" Naraku falou e deu um beijo no pescoço de Kikyou

"Vocês me dão nojo" Kagome saiu correndo para o seu quarto se jogou na cama e chorou, até adormecer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na casa de Inuyasha, estavam Miroku e Sango em seu quarto conversando, tiveram que expulsar Thomoyo do quarto que estava fazendo muitas perguntas.

"Como está? Conseguiu descansar?" Perguntou Sango

"Feh, estou já não me importo com nada" Falou Inuyasha

"A Kagome tem que voltar logo para você, está ficando mal educado de novo" Miroku falou descontraído, mas levou um soco na cabeça por Inuyasha.

"Esse assunto morreu, se estão aqui para falar sobre isso podem ir embora" Falou um Inuyasha irritado

"Eu acho que você não deveria agir assim, ela está sofrendo"

"E como pode está sofrendo se foi ela que causou isso"

"Confie em mim, conversei com ela" Sango colocou as mãos nos ombros do amigo "Confie em mim é só o que te peço"

"Sim, mas não estou nem aí" Inuyasha deu de ombros

Sango olhou para Miroku, tinha que pedir uma coisa para ele, e estava muito apreensiva, mas tinha que fazer esse sacrifício pelos amigos

"Miroku, eu não vou poder ir ao baile com você" Falou Sango encarando o garoto

"O QUE SANGO?" gritou Miroku "Mas você prometeu, por que?"

"Aí Miroku, meus ouvidos" Inuyasha colocando as mãos nas orelhas

"Porque eu vou acompanhar, o Inuyasha"

"Me acompanhar? Mas eu não vou" Falou espantado

"Vai sim, e comigo" Sango se irritando

"Já disse que não" Inuyasha quase gritando

"Não adianta discutir, VOCÊ VAI" Inuyasha e Miroku caíram para trás de medo da cara da garota, e confirmou com a cabeça "Assim está melhor" Mudou de uma expressão raivosa para a calma em apenas um segundo. Inuyasha e Miroku com uma gota enorme.

Já iam embora pois estava anoitecendo, quando a madrasta de Inuyasha apareceu.

"Querido tem uma visita muito especial para você" Falou Thomoyo sorrindo e lançando um olhar para Sango e Miroku se tocarem e irem embora e saiu, nesse momento entrou Kikyou com um olhar muito carinhoso para Inuyasha,

"Inu, a titia falou que você está um pouco triste hoje, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu e a Kagome terminamos" Falou tristemente

"Que pena" Falou fingindo indignação "Ela não te merecia"

Kikyou estava ignorando Sango e Miroku no quarto, o garoto puxou a garota para irem embora, ela preferiu ficar, o espetáculo estava bom e ia ficar, melhor.

"Tudo bem ,vou superar" Falou Inuyasha frio

"É amanhã tem o baile, vocês ainda vão juntos?"

"Não ela vai..." Vacilou ao se lembrar com quem a Kagome iria, era difícil até para ele acreditar "com o Naraku"

"Ela te trocou pelo Naraku?" Falou espantada com a mão na boca "Mas você tem que dar o troco, vou desmarcar com o meu par e vou com você"

Nesse momento a Sango olhou bem para Kikyou que sorriu vitoriosa para ela, no momento Sango futocou Miroku, para ele prestar atenção na cena.

"Obrigado Kikyou, mas eu vou com a Sango"

O sorriso morreu no rosto de Kikyou, e lançou um olhar mortal para Sango que agora sorria vitoriosa.

"Me desculpe querida Kikyou, mas tenho que cuidar do Inuyasha para a minha amiga Kagome, sabe é só uma faze ruim, eles vão voltar"

Kikyou bufou com a resposta de Sango, ficou um pouco para disfarçar e foi embora. Sango e Miroku caíram na gargalhada, Inuyasha os observava sem entender nada.

Foram embora também, então Inuyasha resolveu tomar um banho e sair. Precisava espairecer e sabia o local certo o mirante.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome acordou, e se olhou no espelho, os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, foi tomar um banho, se arrumou com uma saia jeans e uma blusa tomara-que-caia vermelha, tinha que sair para esfriar a cabeça. Resolveu ir no mirante.

Estava caminhando calmamente até chegar ao local. Sentou em uma pedra, e ficou observando a cidade, Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Estava entretida que nem viu alguém se aproximando.

"Muitas lembranças" Falou o garoto

"Inu... Inuyasha" Falou Kagome com um meio sorriso.

**Hello !**

**E aí estão gostando? Bom esse capítulo foi um pouco chatinho, e ficou muito grande. Ia apagar a parte do pai da Kagome, mas alem de ter ficado legal, tenho uma surpresa para vocês, que só o pai da Kagome poderá fazer. Gostaram dos nomes, tirei do filme o "Ultimo Samurai" estava assistindo, e resolvi anotar os nomes, não sou boa para inventar nomes japoneses.**

**Gostaria que me mandassem URGENTE, sério o mais rápido possível, letras de músicas românticas, de qualquer grupo, em qualquer língua, mas com a tradução é claro. Para usar no próximo capítulo, que quero postar o mais tardar no final de semana, e outra para o baile. Estou pedindo também para a minha fic "Amor estranho amor". **

**No próximo respondo as reviews, e é claro começa o tão esperado baile.**

**Bjs Mary**


	10. Chapter 10

O Baile

Capítulo X

Kagome olhou para trás e pode ver Inuyasha se aproximando dela. Ele tinha uma expressão fria no rosto, isso fazia o coração dela doer, mas o que poderia querer? Se ela estava sofrendo ele também estaria, e o pior por causa dela.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again

Existe uma música que está dentro da minha alma  
É a única que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novo  
Estou acordada no frio infinito  
Mas você canta para mim  
Mais uma vez e mais uma vez

Ele sentou do lado dela, sentia uma vontade tão grande de pegá-la em seus braços e falar como antes que eles nunca irão se separar, mas não podia, estavam separados.

Chorus:   
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Refrão:   
Então eu abaixo a minha nuca  
E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo  
Para ser somente sua, eu rezo  
Para ser somente sua eu sei agora  
Você é minha única esperança

Ficaram em silencio, sabiam que uma única palavra que pronunciarem poderiam piorar a situação. Estavam em silencio observando a cidade, quantas vezes fizeram isso mas de uma maneira diferente da de hoje. Essas lembranças se passavam pela cabeça de cada um, os momentos felizes juntos. Será que agora não vão passar de lembranças do passado?

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de cada um.

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

Cante para mim a canção das estrelas  
Da sua galáxia dançante  
E rindo e rindo de novo  
Quando sinto que meus sonhos estão longe  
Cante para mim os planos  
Que você tem para mim novamente

Silencio, apenas os sons da cidade podiam ser escutados. Exceto para Inuyasha que podia escutar as batidas aceleradas do coração de sua Kagome. Olhou para o céu e viu uma estrela cadente. Fechou os olhos e pediu, para poder ter a garota que ama nós seus braços

.   
Chorus

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Refrão:   
Então eu abaixo a minha nuca  
E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo  
Para ser somente sua, eu rezo  
Para ser somente sua eu sei agora  
Você é minha única esperança

Kagome também viu a estrela cadente e pediu, que um dia esse sofrimento acabasse e estaria com o seu Inuyasha para sempre.

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back

Eu te dou meu destino  
Eu me dou por inteira  
Eu quero sua sinfonia  
Cantando em tudo que eu sou  
a plenos pulmões  
Eu estou dando a ele tudo que tenho

O que vai acontecer amanhã, não agüentara ver seu amor com outra nos braços, não deixará que outro a toque, ela é somente de Inuyasha. Tinha esperanças que um dia tudo poderia mudar, só não gostaria que fosse tarde demais.

Chorus:   
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Refrão:   
Então eu abaixo a minha nuca  
E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo  
Para ser somente sua, eu rezo  
Para ser somente sua eu sei agora  
Você é minha única esperança  
Mmmmm mmmmm mmm  
Ohohohohohohoh ohhhhh

Kagome olhou o relógio e viu que já era tarde, se levantou devagar e ficou em pé. Inuyasha tentava não olha-lá, estava magoado, e queria dar o troco. A garota ficou o observando enquanto ele fingia ignora - lá.

"Me perdoe Inuyasha." Falou em um sussurro somente para ela ouvir e saiu andando.

Inuyasha escutou o que ela disse e levantou em um impulso e ficou olhando a garota se distanciando.

"Kagome espere" Falou alto chamando a garota

"O que você quer" Kagome parou mas continuou de costas para ele. Não queria que a visse chorando.

"Você..." Deu uma pausa e sentiu o cheiro das lágrimas da garota. Queria magoá-la do mesmo jeito que ela o magoou, mas nunca se arrependeu tanto por isso. Só não conseguia entender se ela não amava mais, por que estaria chorando, sofrendo.

"Se você não vai falar nada, então vou indo" Falou Kagome se controlando

"Você quer uma carona" Falou tentando ser indiferente "É perigoso o caminho de noite"

"Não muito obrigado, quero andar" Falou se virando e dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu insisto, não quero que depois falem que eu deixei você a pé para ser assaltada" Inuyasha com a voz levemente irritada

"Então tudo bem" Falou depois de um suspiro

Kagome e Inuyasha caminharam até o carro um ao lado do outro em silancio. Ele abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, e depois entrou. Lembrou das vezes que entravam no carro e começavam a se beijar, trocar carícias intimas, declarações.

Ligou o carro e continuaram em silencio, aquilo já sufocava os dois, era um clima estranho do que eles estavam acostumados.

Chegaram a casa dela, Kagome se despediu dele com um simples tchau, mas quando ia sair do carro sentiu a mão dele segurando o seu braço.

"Eu tenho que ir" Falou Kagome de olhos fechados

"Por que Kagome, por que?" Falou Inuyasha a encarando

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso" Falou tentando soltar o braço

"Quero te ajudar, sei que está com problemas" Falou sorrindo carinhosamente

"Não há nada, será que uma garota não pode terminar com o namorado, quando vê que não sente mais nada por ele?" Falou sarcasticamente

"Não quando ela ainda o ama, e quer esconder alguma coisa dele" Respondeu como se Kagome fosse uma criancinha

"Será que você não consegue ver que acabou, vá se divertir com a Kikyou, no Palace" Falou já irritada

"Como sabe disso, o Miroku te contou?" Falou espantado "Eu queria que nossa primeira vez fosse muito especial então reservei aquela suíte"

"Agora a sua primeira vez com a Kikyou, vai ser especial" Falou puxando o seu braço.

Saiu correndo para dentro da lanchonete que ainda estava aberta e depois subiu para casa. Entrou no seu quarto e se viu um porta retrato com a foto dela e de seu amor. O pegou e ficou acariciando a figura dele. Abraçou o porta retrato, deitou na cama chorando e dormiu.

Inuyasha ficou estático, com o que a garota disse. Ela estava com muito ciúmes da Kikyou, agora sabia por que a Sango tinha insistido para ir ao baile com ele.

Saiu com o carro, não conseguia parar de pensar em Kagome, estava muito deprimido, amanhã iria ser o baile, o dia tão esperado por eles, e ela estaria com Naraku, com esse pensamento apertou o volante com raiva, a sua Kagome sendo tocada por aquele ser desprezível, era demais para ele. Chegando em casa foi para o seu quarto e se trancou, não queria ver ninguém.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Miroku, já está tarde, vá para a sua casa" Falou Sango pela milésima vez para o garoto que se encontrava, deitado na sua cama.

"Não, você ainda não me convenceu do porquê me trocar pelo Inuyasha" Falou Miroku emburrado

"Eu já te disse, você que não quer entender" Falou Sango irritada "Se eu não fizesse isso, com certeza a Kikyou conseguiria que ele a acompanhasse"

"Mas a Kagome não vai com o Naruku, acho que o Inuyasha merece dar o troco"

"Miroku, estou perdendo a paciência, como pode ser tão egoísta"

"Não Sango, eu também gostaria de vê-los juntos denovo, mas também gostaria de ir ao baile com você" Deu uma pausa se levantou e pegou nas mãos da garota "Eu me esforcei para isso"

"Eu sei, mas tenho as minhas razões, além do mais depois do baile..." Sango deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Miroku "Serei só sua" Sorriu maliciosamente.

"Se você ao menos confia-se em mim e me contasse da conversa com Kagome" Falou Miroku abraçando a garota

"Prometi para ela que não contaria a ninguém, e também você iria correndo contar para o Inuyasha" Falou Sango correspondendo ao abraço.

Miroku a puxou para a cama, ele deitou por cima dela e começaram a se beijar, estavam envolvidos em um clima gostoso. Cada vez o beijo ficou mais quente, e começaram a se cariciar.

"Tem certeza que quer que eu vá?" Falou Miroku rouco

"Não..." falou ofegante "Quer dizer é melhor você ir, tenho que escolher o vestido que irei usar amanhã"

"Eu vou tentar arrumar uma acompanhante" Falou Miroku um pouco desapontado e saindo de cima dela.

"Olha lá, Miroku o que você vai fazer" Falou Sango se levantando

"Confie em mim, acho que vou levar a minha irmã" Também se levantando

"A Hitomi?" Falou Sango surpresa "Mas ela tinha te pedido e você falou que não pois iria ter um monte de garotos dando em cima dela."

"Sim, mas vou fazer o que?" Falou a brindo a porta do quarto "Até amanhã"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyou e Naraku estavam deitados na cama, ainda ofegantes e cansados. A garota se levantou primeiro, e caminhou nua até a suíte e começou a enche a banheira. O rapaz chegou depois ao banheiro e a abraçou por trás. Ela com seus braços se livrou do abraço e deu um passo para trás.

"Saia daqui Naraku" Falou Kikyou friamente

"Esse é o meu apartamento minha querida" Falou sarcasticamente, sem se surpreender com a atitude da garota "O que foi ficou desapontada pois não vai ter o cachorrinho em sua cama amanhã?"

"Não venha com brincadeirinhas Naraku, não estou de bom humor" Estava irritada com o sorriso dele "Não me venha com esse ar convencido, que você conseguiu a Higurashi graças a mim"

"Está com ciúmes?" falou se aproximando da garota "Pois sempre tive que agüentar você correndo atrás daquele Hanyou, agora tem o troco"

"Você ainda não conseguiu nada Naraku, não ache que é o vencedor"

"Não mas minha querida, nós vamos conseguir vencer, eu e você" Falou a agarrando e lhe dando um beijo de puro desejo. Ela dessa vez retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Não conseguia resistir por muito tempo a aquele homem, pois estava apaixonada por ele.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, um dia bonito, e principalmente um dia muito esperado por todos, hoje seria o grande baile de formatura do colégio Shikon no Tama.

Kagome levantou cedo, quase não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, tinha rolado e chorado muito, tinha esperado tanto esse dia e agora, queria que ele nunca chegasse.

Levantou da cama e se olhou no espelho, sua aparência não estava das melhores. Suspirou, e seu olhar se voltou ao vestido pendurado que usaria mais tarde. Uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos um pouco inchados, tinha imaginado tanto a dança com Inuyasha, depois ele tirando delicadamente o vestido de seu corpo.

Olhou para o porta retrato em cima da cama com a foto dos dois.

"Eu te amo tanto" Lágrimas não paravam de cair de seus olhos "Será que ainda nos veremos depois de hoje?"

Foi tomar um banho e se arrumou. Colocou uma saia jeans e uma batinha de tecido leve estilo cigana preta com estampa de florido pequenos na cor rosa. Calçou uma sandália preta não muito alta. Deixou os cabelos soltos, passou um pouco de pó, lápis preto bem discreto, rímel e batom cor de boca. Tinha marcado de tomar café com o seu pai hoje e depois iria no colégio para ver a situação dos seus colegas com notas, e faculdades.

Desceu para a lanchonete e seu pai já se encontrava lá, conversando com sua mãe animadamente. Nunca esperava ver uma cena dessa, a sua mãe perdoá-lo tão facilmente. Mas depois entendeu, ele foi o único amor da vida de sua mãe, ela já teve muitos namorados, mas nunca esqueceu totalmente o seu pai.

"Bom dia" Falou se aproximando deles

"Bom dia querida" Falou a mãe com um sorriso

"Bom dia, está linda" Falou seu pai admirado com a beleza da filha.

"Já tomaram o café?" Perguntou se sentando ao lado do pai

"Não estávamos te esperando, o que vão querer?" Respondeu sua mãe que estava atrás do balcão, pegando a garrafa de café.

"Torrada, mais somente uma fatia e manteiga" Respondeu sorrindo

Tomou desjejum conversando animadamente com seu pai e mãe, pela primeira vez sentiu que tinha uma família.

Se despediu de sua mãe e foi com o seu pai para a limusine, e foram para o colégio. Prometeu ao pai que iria ser rápida. Ao saltar da limusine arrancou olhares curiosos de alguns alunos que se encontravam na frente do colégio.

Foi na secretaria conversou com Akame a secretária que os ajudou. Foi caminhando até a entrada da sala do diretor. Ficou sentada na sala de espera. Estava entretida nos seus pensamentos quando a porta se abriu e viu uma Kagura sair da sala do diretor com um olhar irritado. Kagome estranhou a outra secretária passou quase correndo por ela, mas parou quando a viu.

"O que foi Kagura?" Falou se levantando

"Kagome Higurashi, um conselho" Falou se virando para a garota "Não obedeça todas as ordens deles, senão vai terminar como eu" E saiu andando

"Higurashi Kagome entre" O diretor foi na porta da sala chamar a garota

"Sim senhor, com licença" Kagome entrou na sal e ele fechou a porta

"O que deseja?" Perguntou se sentando e indicando a cadeira na frente de sua mesa para ela se sentar

"Gostaria de saber se encontraram quem adulterou as notas?" Perguntou Kagome

Nessa hora o Sr. Akira o diretor e dono do colégio, se espantou com a pergunta da garota e sua franja cobriu os seus olhos.

"Você sempre foi uma pessoa integra, gostaria que ela fosse assim" Falou tristemente "Eu sei sim, mas não posso dar essa informação"

"Eu lamento muito, mas o senhor não deixará ninguém ser acusado injustamente."

"Já disse, não lhe diz respeito essa informação" Começou a se irritar

"Era a Kikyou de quem o senhor falava?" Falou calmamente

"Sim" abaixou a cabeça derrotado "Mas não posso prejudicar a minha filha"

"E os outros alunos que se esforçaram?"

"Sinto muito, não posso dar essa resposta agora" Estava muito abalado "Acho que a senhorita já terminou, pose se retirar"

Saiu da sala do diretor frustrada, tinha uma ultima esperança em pensar que ele poderia ser justo. Mas estranhou a atitude dele, estava sofrendo muito por causa da filha.

Foi para fora encontrar o seu pai. Entrou na limusine e ficou em silencio.

"Vejo que não teve êxito" Falou o pai tentando quebrar o silencio

"O mundo é tão injusto" Falou Kagome com a cabeça baixa

"Não, sempre há um jeito para tudo" Falou seu pai tentando acalmá-la "Quem ri por último rir melhor, não se preocupe"

"Gostaria que isso fosse verdade"

"Agora me fale do meu genro" Falou alegremente

"Eu não tenho mais namorado, e mesmo que o tivesse, não sei se gostaria dele, alguns em preconceito"

"E porque eu teria"

"É que ele é um hanyou, nem todo mundo o aceita, mas mesmo assim eu o amo"

"Eu te entendo, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu"

Conversaram mais um pouco, e passaram em um restaurante para almoçar, riram, Kagome tentava esquecer todas as preocupações e por incrível que pareça, o homem que ela achou odiar a vida toda, estava conseguindo, e o melhor fazendo brotar um sentimento contrário ao que ela sentia antes, ela começou a amar o seu pai.

Foram passear mais um pouco, e depois ele a deixou em casa, pois iria descalçar um pouco e iria ao salão de beleza se arrumar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha não saia do quarto, e seu pai estava preocupado, diferente de sua esposa, pois sabia o real motivo da tristeza de seu enteado. Pois ontem à noite conversou com a sua sobrinha Kikyou ela lhe contou tudo, até a armação das notas. Como Thomoyo sempre quis os dois juntos, não engolia esse namoro de Inuyasha e Kagome, e fazia questão de empurrar o garoto para a sobrinha.

"Eu vou subir e conversar com ele" Falou Inu Taysho

"Não se preocupe, isso logo vai passar" Falou Thomoyo indiferente

"Você sabe o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Taysho ainda mais preocupado

"Sim parece que a namoradinha dele, o trocou por outro" Falou Thomoyo tranqüila

"Eu não acredito que Kagome fez uma coisa dessa, ela parecia ser apaixonada por ele" Taysho estava incrédulo "Ele deve estar precisando de mim"

Inu taysho se levantou e subiu as escadas para ir ao quarto do filho.

"Inuyasha, meu filho abra" Falou batendo na porta "Quero conversar com você"

"Não to afim, vá embora por favor pai" Falou irritado

"Filho eu quero te ajudar" Falou calmo "Sempre formos amigos, se lembra?"

Inuyasha se deu por vencido e abriu a porta do quarto. Inu Taysho estranhou ao ver o filho com olheiras e muito abatido, nunca imaginou ver o rapaz assim, principalmente por um garota, já que ele sempre foi muito orgulhoso. Mas entendia, pois desde que conheceu Kagome e depois de um tempo começou a namorá-la, parecia que a garota tinha acalmado o coração do rapaz, ele estava mais compreensivo, menos rebelde.

"A Thomoyo, me contou o que aconteceu" Falou entrando no quarto e sentando na cama

"É por isso que eu sempre digo 'notícia ruim chega mais rápido'" Falou Inuyasha com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, fechando a porta e se sentando ao lado do pai

"Eu não acredito que Kagome te trocou por outro"

"Alguma coisa aconteceu, ela estava bem em um instante, e no outro estava chorando e terminou comigo" Falou de cabeça baixa

"Se sabe, que alguma coisa aconteceu, o que está fazendo aqui no quarto trancado em vez de ficar do lado dela" Falou serio

"Ela não quer a minha ajuda, na verdade não confia em mim"

"Sei que isso vai passar, e vocês vão se acertar" Falou colocando as mãos nos ombros do filho.

Conversaram mais um pouco, Inu Taysho sempre foi muito compreensivo com seus filhos. Depois de um tempo foram arrumar a roupa de Inuyasha para o baile de mais tarde. Tiraria o resto do dia para dar apoio ao filho.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome se olhava no espelho, suspirou, estava linda, só faltava o sorriso nos lábios para combinar com o visual, mas era impossível. Tinha que se concentrar para agüentar a companhia de Naraku. Tinha acabado de passar o batom, um cintilante rosa com brilho prateado. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, com fios soltos um pouco cacheados emoldurando o rosto. A maquiagem estava leve tons de azuis e prateados nos olhos, lápis preto, rímel.

Estava perfeita e pronta, pegou a bolsa prateada e a estola do mesmo tecido do vestido e cor, e a arrumou sobre os ombros.

"Ele chegou querida" Falou sua mãe com um sorriso de felicidade "Está linda, ele vai adorar"

"Não me importo, não é para ele que me arrumei" Falou séria

Se despediu da sua mãe e desceu as escadas séria, não estava afim de encarar Naraku. Quando chegou na lanchonete seus olhos não acreditavam no que estavam vendo. Estava Inuyasha arrumado em um elegante terno preto, gravata borboleta e um cravo no bolso, seus cabelos estavam soltos mais escovados. Ele trazia uma flor em uma caixa transparente, para colocar no pulso de Kagome como uma pulseira.

"Você está linda" Falou Inuyasha com um lindo sorriso para ela

"Você também" Falou sorrindo também "Mas o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Levando a rainha para o baile" E deu a mão para ela segurar

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia"

"Sim é, eu tenho certeza" Deu um beijo apaixonado nela que retribuiu na mesma intensidade

Estavam em um clima bom e se esqueceram que estavam sendo observados pelos clientes da lanchonete, que bateram palmas para o casal junto com a mãe de Kagome. Os dois se separaram corados mas sorriram para todos e saíram em direção ao baile.

_FlashBack_

"_Você vai desistir mesmo da garota que ama? Sofrer e deixá-la sofrer também?" Falou Taisho para o filho_

"_Não pai, ela é a minha Kagome" Falou sorrindo "Prometemos ficar juntos para sempre"_

"_Esse é o meu filho" Falou o abraçando "agora ao trabalho" Falou Saindo do quarto_

_Inuyasha pegou o telefone e ligou para a Sango, estava determinado._

"_Aló Sango?" _

"_Inuyasha?" Sango falou surpresa_

"_Eu quero te pedir desculpas, mas não poderei te acompanhar ao baile"_

"_Mas você não vai com o Kikyou, ou vai?"_

"_Não vou com a garota que eu amo" Falou sorrindo "Não deixarei aquele cara sujo encostar um dedo nela"_

"_Você vai com a Kagome?" Falou Sango sorrindo "Isso boa sorte, não se preocupe comigo irei com o Miroku. Até mais tarde"_

_Desligou o telefone e foi se arrumar, já tinha preparado a roupa com o seu pai que ficou o dia todo o acompanhando. Não se importava iria ao baile com Kagome._

_Fim do FlashBack_

Dirigiu um pouco e estacionou o carro no local reservado para os estudantes. Tinha chegado a hora. Muita água iria rolar, muita mesmo.

**Hello Pessoal !**

**É uma surpresinha para vocês. **

**Tenho que confessar, esse não foi um dos melhores capítulos que já escrevi, não estava muito inspirada, foi mais um enche lingüiça. **

**Quero agradecer especialmente a Bellynha, mk-chan 160, Jaque-chan, Alexandra que me mandaram algumas músicas para colocar na fic, espero receber outras pois vou precisar para o baile e uma duas ceninhas do inu e da Kagome, e uma da Sango e do Miroku (vocês acham que eu iria me esquecer deles? Nunca).**

**Bem vamos as respostas de alguns dos meus leitores queridos, pois todos são queridos, mas só alguns me mandam reviwes.**

**Algumser** tudo bem, mas que bom que está gostando, eu estava acompanhando a sua fic, só que to sem tempo agora. Bjs

**Mry-chan** que bom que o Miroku esclareceu as coisas. Pode deixar que eles não vão desistir um do outro assim facilmente, isso que eu acho legal neles. Pode adicionar no msn, o problema é que quase não entro, mas quem sabe trocamos umas dicas, o meu é esse endereço de email do site. Bjs

**Jaque-chan** primeiramente muito obrigado pelas músicas, adorei e até escolhi uma. As coisas vão se esclarecer pode deixar. Bjs

Alexandra muito obrigada pela dica de música, me manda por email o nome do site que você falou, acho que não é nenhum que conheço. A sua idéia era boa sim, só que eu já tinha tudo em mente, mas quem sabe eu não a use em alguma outra fic?. Bjs

**Nayara** vai ter hentai dos dois, mas eu queria que fosse uma coisa bonita, e eles também já são íntimos, só não chegaram aos finalmentes. Mas tudo bem obrigada pela dica. Bjs

**Nathbella** ela está mesmo muito malvada nessa fic. Ainda vai ter partes muito legais agora que chegou ao baile. Bjs

**Carol** é muito triste qualquer fim de namoro, pois é chato não dar certo um relacionamento, principalmente quando damos muito de si. Mas gostou da reação do Inu, eu adorei. Bjs

**Katty-chan** a Kikyou está começando a sofrer com as suas maldades, mas pode deixar que a Kagome e o Inu não vão deixar nada separá-los. Bjs

**IF-sango** é muito legal o grupo do Yahoo, eu já mandei vários recados. Eu não sou maldosa, só queria dar mais emoção a fic. Mas pode deixar que vai ter um final feliz. Bjs

**Bellynha** eu vou usar a música que você me mandou, mas em outra parte, você vai ver. Muito obrigada. Bjs

**Mk-chan 160** eu adoro essa música, conheci na época do roxette. Mas vou ver se ela se encaixa na fic. Obrigada. Bjs

**Bruna Iasmin** no próximo tem o baile pode deixar, todos estão anciosos, vai ser muito legal. Bjs

**Eu acho que respondi todos, mas se faltou alguém podem reclamar. **

**Bjs e até o próximo capítulo. Ainda essa semana vou postar mais duas fics, espero não me embolar muito.**

**Bjs Mary**


	11. Chapter 11

**O Baile**

**Capítulo XI**

Inuyasha saiu do carro, pediu para Kagome esperar, foi até o lado dela, abriu a sua porta e pegou na sua mão como um cavalheiro a ajudando para sair. Depois o casal entrou até a entrada com os braços entrelaçados, sorrindo para todos, que pararam para observar o famoso casal.

A entrada foi ornamentada como uma tenda Árabe, tapetes e almofadas, muito luxuoso. O salão não ficava atrás, toalhas de linho, castiçais no meio dos arranjos de flores em cima das mesas com velas acesas, estava tudo impecável. No palco uma banda tocava músicas de seresta, para passar a hora.

"É um sonho" Falou Kagome encantada com tudo

"Para mim só se você estiver nele" Falou Inuyasha sorrindo para ela

Kagome sorriu mas uma coisa a preocupava, o que iria acontecer quando Kikyou e Naraku descobrirem que Inuyasha a acompanhou.

"A Kikyou não vai ficar chateada por você está comigo?" Perguntou pois pensava que ele iria ir com a rival

"Kikyou?" Falou com uma expressão curiosa "Mas eu iria acompanhar a Sango"

"Eu-eu pensei que você tinha convidado a Kikyou" Falou com um sorriso

"Não a Sango me convidou antes dela" Falou sorrindo também "A Kikyou me chamou depois mas eu já tinha aceitado o convite da Sango"

"A Sango é maravilhosa" Estava feliz "Não queria que outra garota se aproxima-se de você"

"Kagome" Parou na frente da garota pegou o seu queixo e ergueu a sua cabeça para seus olhos se encontrarem "A única que eu quero por perto é você"

"Eu sei mas..." A calou com um beijo apaixonado

Depois de se separarem do beijo Kagome tentou falar de novo, mas ele a calou com outro beijo.

"Eu não me importo" Inuyasha depois de cessar o beijo e sorrindo

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naraku estava saindo do carro que estacionou na porta da lanchonete para buscar Kagome. Parou antes de entrar e sorriu orgulhoso, Kikyou era bonita, mas já estava se cansando dela e além disso ia conseguir Kagome que era mais bonita e inteligente.

Entrou na lanchonete e lançou um olhar de superioridade para as pessoas que estavam lá. Foi até o balcão falar com a mãe de Kagome

"Eu vim buscar Kagome" Falou indiferente

"Primeiramente Boa noite" Falou sorrindo "E segundo a Kagome saiu"

"Saiu?" Falou irritado "Mas para onde? Ela prometeu ir ao baile comigo"

"Creio que ela já foi" Sorriu sarcasticamente "Com o namorado dela"

"Namorado?" Estava bufando "Como aquela vagabunda pode"

Naraku estava muito irritado e agarrou a mãe de Kagome pelo pescoço, muitas pessoas na lanchonete se levantaram para o impedirem de machucar a mulher. Taka fechou os olhos, mas os abriu depois de ser solta. Viu Katsomoto com a bengala apontada para Naraku.

"Nunca mais se aproxime dela e de minha filha" Falou Katsomoto muito bravo

Naraku se recuperava do golpe que levou na cabeça, estava um pouco tonto, mas tentou reagir.

"Você acha que um aleijado consegue me vencer?" Falou sarcasticamente

"Tenho várias maneiras de te vencer" Também retribuiu o sorriso "Sei quem você é, e quem é o seu pai"

"E o que pode fazer?" Falou se retirando da lanchonete dando de costas para todos que o olhavam com indignação.

Entrou no carro, quase arrancando a porta, estava muito irritado, tinha sido passado para trás, mas não deixaria isso impune.

"Kagome, aproveite os poucos minutos do lado de seu amado" Falou apertando o volante "Você não perde por esperar"

Rumou com o carro em alta velocidade, mas na iria ao baile agora tinha que encontrar com sua comparsa.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Miroku estava muito orgulhoso chegara ao baile com duas garotas bonitas, mesmo que um delas fosse a sua irmã. Gostava de chamar atenção, e dessa vez tinha conseguido, estava com o visual impecável usava um terno azul escuro, que combinava com seus olhos, gravata, cabelo bem penteado. Mas para ele nada se comparava com Sango que entrou no salão com um dos braços entrelaçados com o dele de um lado, enquanto no outro lado estava a sua irmã Hitomi. Sango estava com um vestido longo de alças finas rosa claro, de tecido fino mas todo bordado de miçangas e paetês, que brilhavam muito, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque bem comportado, que mostrava todo rosto da garota, a maquiagem era leve em tons de rosa. Já Hitomi estava com um vestido preto tomara-que-caia e bordado também de miçangas.

"Eu vou rodar" Falou Hitomi já estavam dentro do salão "Não quero segurar vela"

"Espero que se comporte" Falou Miroku já repreendendo a irmã

"Pode deixar maninho, não vou me aproximar de nenhum cara como você" Deu uma piscadela para o irmão e saiu em passos rápidos

"Ei Hitomi" Gritou "O que você disse?" Mas a garota não respondeu pois já estava um pouco longe.

"Sua irmã está certa" Falou Sango séria

"Não ligue para o que ela fala" Falou com uma gota na cabeça

"Ela te conhece muito bem" Falou tentando se retirar

"Sango" Estava sério "Eu mudei e você sabe disso"

"Vou ver até o final da noite" Falou sorrindo maliciosamente

"Você não vai se arrepender" Retribuiu o sorriso e puxou a garota para um beijo.

"Sango já deve estar bêbada" Falou Inuyasha se aproximando do casal com Kagome

Os dois cessaram o beijo envergonhados, mas Miroku ficou irritado com o amigo.

"Inuyasha, eu nunca te atrapalhei quando estava com Kagome"

"Não mesmo?" Falou sério "Tenho que te lembrar?"

"Não precisa, eu assumo os meus atos"

Enquanto os dois discutiam Sango e Kagome conversavam.

"Está maravilhosa" Falou a Sango "Aliás gostou da surpresa?"

"Sango eu te falei que não posso..." Falou mas foi interrompida pela amiga

"Não foi eu que propus isso, foi ele" Falou sorrindo "Ele te ama muito"

"Eu sei, mas na podemos ficar juntos" Falou com a cabeça baixa

Essa ultima frase de Kagome chamou a atenção de Inuyasha.

"Por que Kagome?" Perguntou Inuyasha na frente dela "Por que não podemos ficar juntos"

"Eu não posso te explicar agora e nem aqui" Respondeu Kagome o olhando seriamente

"Olha pessoal, não é lugar para brigarem" Falou Sango entrando no meio dos dois "Hoje é o nosso baile de formatura vamos dançar"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kikyou estava entrando no carro de um colega de classe, seus pais tinham ido na frente por causa da organização. Estava um pouco brava, pois não era com Kuranosuke que gostaria de ir, ele era muito bonito e cobiçado no colégio, mas também convencido e não tinha nada na cabeça. Ela até já tinha ficado com ele, mas não passou disso.

'pelo menos nem a Higurashi vai ao baile com Inuyasha' pensou sorrindo 'E Naraku só que brincar com ela'

"Está linda Kikyou" Falou Kuranosuke

"Eu sei" Falou entediada.

Kikyou estava com um vestido vermelho frente única, era longo justo da cintura para cima e um pouco armado na parte da saia. Tinha poucos bordados, mas estava muito elegante. Deixou os cabelos soltos, a maquiagem era um pouco carregada, parecia uma mulher mais velha.

O carro saiu pelo portão da mansão em que morava quando um carro entrou bruscamente na frente interrompendo a passagem. Kuramosuke teve um pouco de trabalho para que seu carro não batesse no da frente, dando uma freada brusca.

"Seu idiota" Falou Kikyou irritada "Quase marcou o meu pescoço"

"A culpa é desse idiota que bloqueou o caminho" Estava quase gritando com a garota

Kikyou reconheceu o carro sendo o Honda de Naraku (Imagine um carro todo equipado e luxuoso) e saiu de dentro do que estava deixando um Kuranosuke muito irritado, foi até lá e entrou no carro, que saiu arrancando.

"Ela nos enganou" Falou Naraku

"Você é um idiota" Estava muito irritada "Estávamos com a Higurashi em nossas mãos"

"A culpa não é minha" Estava gritando "Isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse conseguido o hanyou"

"A culpa é minha?" também gritava "Eu tenho o Inuyasha em minhas mãos, era só você deixar a garota afastada"

"Vamos para o baile" Falou já calmo "Temos que nos vingar"

"Agora você está falando a minha língua" Deram um sorriso maldoso

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Estou com sede" Falou Kagome depois de se sentar em uma das mesas

"Vou buscar para você" Falou Inuyasha

"Não precisa o garçom está vindo

O garçom passou por eles e Inuyasha pegou um refrigerante para os dois

"Não vai beber?" Perguntou Kagome

"Eu estou bebendo" Falou com um sorriso sarcástico

"Não seu bobo, bebida alcoólica" Entrou na brincadeira dele

"Não quero estar sóbriu, para mais tarde" Sorriu malicioso

"Inuyasha eu..." Foi interrompida com dois dedos tampando os seus lábios

"Eu só estava brincando" Sorriu singelamente "Não vou te forçar a nada"

"Eu te amo Inuyasha" Falou o abraçando e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos

"Eu sei, mas não chore, vai borrar a sua maquiagem" Deu um leve beijo em seus lábios "Estarei sempre ao seu lado"

Ficaram um tempo sentados na mesa namorando, e observando as outras que circulavam por lá. Estavam se divertindo a festa estava ótima e muito animada, e principalmente estavam juntos e isso era o que importava. Depois Miroku e Sango se juntaram a eles, também sentaram na mesa Ayame e Kouga, o que deixou Inuyasha muito irritado pois não gostava dele, por causa que no passado ele era caidinho por Kagome. Derrepente Inuyasha fechou mais a cara e todos perceberam isso, quando olharam para a mesa vizinha, o coração de Kagome começou a bater rapidamente, pois era Naraku e Kikyou a olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

"Kagome ignore-os" Falou a Sango no ouvido de Kagome

"Impossível Sango"

Inuyasha não conseguia entender a aflição da garota. Uma hora ela até insistia em ir ao baile com Naraku e agora tinha medo dele? O que estava acontecendo com a sua Kagome?

"Kagome" Falou Inuyasha pegando na mão de Kagome "O que aquele maldito fez para você?"

"Inuyasha por favor" Estava de cabeça baixa "Não brigue"

"Me responda" Estava quase gritando com a menina

"Eu não posso falar agora" Se levantou e saiu correndo para fora do salão

Fora do salão havia um jardim, Kagome sentou em um dos bancos e ficou observando a linda noite. Inuyasha se sentou ao lado dela.

"Eu acho que já vi essa cena" Falou sorrindo para ela

"É e doeu muito" agora o encarava

"Te machuca ficar perto de mim?" Falou desapontado

"Não" Kagome tocou o seu rosto e o acariciou "Está do seu lado e não poder te tocar"

"Eu também senti isso" Deu um leve sorriso

"Temos que nos separar agora" Falou se levantando

Inuyasha pegou nas suas mãos não deixando a garota ir.

"Confie em mim" estava quase suplicando

"Eu confio" Estava quase chorando "Mas não posso"

Inuyasha se levantou e ficou na frente da garota que estava de cabeça baixa. Ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia por onde começar, pois não sabia do que se tratava exatamente, o que suspeitava era que Naraku poderia estar a chantagiando. Kagome levantou a cabeça e o encarou determinada, deu solavanco para soltar as mãos. Ia andando de volta para o salão, mas parou e olhou para trás, viu Inuyasha a observando com uma lágrima escorrendo de seus olhos, e voltou correndo para os seus braços.

"Eu quero que seja feliz" Falou o encarando "Menos que não seja comigo"

"Mas eu só serei feliz ao seu lado" Abaixou a cabeça

Kagome segurou o seu rosto com as duas mãos e o beijou apaixonadamente. As mãos de Inuyasha seguraram na cintura dela aproximando mais os seus corpos e Kagome enlaçou os braços no seu pescoço. Se separam para respirar, estavam ofegantes, se olharam e sorriram um para o outro.

Saíram do transe quando escutaram de dentro do salão ao voz do Diretor do colégio no microfone e a banda parando de tocar.

"_Agora queridos alunos" Falou sorrindo o Sr Akira "Chegou a hora que tantos esperavam, vamos anunciar o Rei e a Rainha do baile"_

"Vamos entrar?" Falou Inuyasha sorrindo

"Sim" retribuiu ao sorriso

Dentro do salão os alunos pararam para prestar atenção no diretor, havia muita expectativa, Kikyou sorria triunfante enquanto Kagome estava mais entretida trocando olhares com Inuyasha.

Naraku estava muito irritado olhando para o casal que parecia feliz, ele queria acabar com toda essa felicidade agora, não agüentando mais levantou e foi na direção do casal. Pegou no braço de Kagome e a arrastou para longe de todos. Inuyasha tentou ir atrás dela, mas Kikyou que tinha que concertar a burrada de Naraku entrou na frente o impedindo de ir.

"Você vai me pagar por ter me feito de bobo" Falou Naraku apertando o braço dela

"ME SOLTA" gritou

"Pode gritar" Falou sorrindo maldosamente "Ninguém vai te ouvir, estão todos prestando atenção no diretor"

"O que vai fazer comigo?" Estava com medo

"Vou te ensinar a não me enganar"

"_O Rei desse ano é Inuyasha Taysho" _Escutaram a voz do diretor

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hello!**

**Esse capítulo ficou um pouco pequeno, mas eu adorei escrevê-lo. Queria postar logo, então resolvi o deixar assim , senão iria demorar mais. Não tenho muito tempo. **

**Só vou responder uma coisa que não sei se ficou clara, o Naraku é um humano nessa fic. Qualquer outra dúvida é só perguntarem.**

**Estou na dúvida se faço uma continuação para essa fic, com eles na faculdade. O que vocês acham?**

**Jaque-chan** olá estou muito feliz com mais uma reviews sua, aliás você é uma das pessoas que acompanham todas as minhas fics. Mas você não se lembra? Foi você que me mandou essa música hehehe. No caso da Kagura, não posso responder, você logo irá ver, e o pai da Kikyou também. Bjs

**Nayara **foi engraçado que eu já tinha digitado a parte que o Naraku aparece para busca - lá e ela o olha friamente, mas apaguei e resolvi digitar tudo de novo com o Inu, mudei um pouco os meus planos, mas acho que foram bem vindos. Bjs

**Bellynha** às vezes não gosto muito do que escrevo, eu também adorei mudei de idéia na ultima hora. Bjs para você e sua amiga, depois me diga o nome dela.

**Alexandra **é que eu não consigo colocar o meu email, só no meu prófile e acho que tem que estar logado, mas eu te mando um email, aí tudo se resolve. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjs

**Bruna Iasmin** é acho que só eu não gostei desse capítulo, vocês estão elogiando muito e estou muito feliz, pois me dá mais animo para escrever. Bjs

**Anna** é o Naraku não vai deixar barato, e a festa só está começando. Mas o Inu não vai deixar a Kagome facilmente. Bjs

**Suzumi Hyaku** é estava um pouco preocupada no começo, essa é a minha primeira fic. Mas isso só foi no começo. Bjs

**Yuke-Chan182** eu uma boa escritora? Estou apenas começando sou inexperiente, tem muitas melhores que eu, mas obrigado pelo elogio. Vou continuar acompanhando a sua fic. Bjs

**Mah Higurashi** eu também amo ele assim, e os dois fazem um par tão lindo, eu acho a Kikyou muito adulta para ele, já Kagome é diferente. Bjs

**Atashi-anata-nado** é inspiração é muito diferente de cópia, mas algumas idéias são legais, eu quando pego alguma procura colocar uma outra fic como referencia para mostrar que não foi eu que inventei, como no capítulo 8 em que eles dançavam a música IF YOU. Espero pela sua fic Bjs

**nathBella **sim finalmente, até queria que chegasse logo, mas agora a minha filha mais velha está chegando ao fim e eu estou emocionada. Mas tudo está voltando ao normal, é o amor. Bjs

**Sei que é cara de pau mas vou fazer propaganda das minhas outras fics:**

"**Amor louco amor" e "A jóia do meu coração"**

**Beijos Mary**


	12. Chapter 12

**O Baile**

**Capítulo XII**

Inuyasha não se importou com o diretor anunciando o seu nome como Rei de Baile tinha que encontrar Kagome, pediu licença para Kikyou que segurou o braço dele, mas as pessoas que estavam por perto deles abriu um circulo expondo o hanyou, e depois praticamente o empurraram para subir no palco do salão. Ele estava envergonhado, o diretor o abraçou lhe dando tapinhas nas costas e parabenizando um jeito natural de uma pessoa que praticamente o viu nascer. Deu um pequeno sorriso e logo se voltou para a multidão com o objetivo de encontrar a namorada. E a achou no meio da multidão ofegante e sorrindo para ele, que pode realmente comemorar o seu triunfo. Ele era aplaudido por muitos, outros o olhavam invejosos, e várias garotas suspiravam. Sango e Miroki se aproximaram do palco e começaram a gritar o seu nome e comemorarem muito, até Kikyou sorria orgulhosa por tinha certesa que seria ela a rainha e então finalmente triunfaria.

"Agora chegou a hora de anunciar a rainha" Falou o diretor

Todos voltaram a suas atenções para o diretor, muitas garotas arrumaram, desamassando o vestido, passando a mão no cabelo ou retocando o batom com pequenos espelhos.

"Primeiramente quero falar que tenho muito orgulho da escolhida por vocês" Enquanto o pai falava o sorriso de Kikyou se alargava "Ela realmente é linda, uma ótima pessoa, aluna sempre se revelou em meio aos colegas, estou muito feliz em anunciar..." Kikyou já se posicionou no meio da multidão esperando que as pessoas fizessem o mesmo que Inuyasha com ela, e começou a caminhar em direção ao palco.

"A rainha é Kagome Higurashi" Falou o diretor sorrindo.

Kikyou parou e abaixou a cabeça, foi mais uma vez derrotada. Não agüentou a humilhação e foi para fora do salão.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome sorriu, não esperava por isso. Algumas pessoas a abraçaram lhe dando os parabéns, Miroku chegou a lhe tirar do chão e girar com ela.

"Parabéns Kagome"

"Você merece amiga" Falou Sango pulando no pescoço da amiga.

Depois caminhou e foi em direção ao palco para receber a sua coroa e principalmente encontrar Inuyasha.

Ele estava enfrente a escada e pegou na mão de Kagome a ajudando a subir e foram de mãos dadas para a frente recebendo os aplausos de todos. O diretor entrgou a coroa para Inuyasha que colocou na cabeça de Kagome estavam com seus olhos fixos um no outro e ele falou baixinho para só ela escutar.

"Minha princesa"

"Agora o Rei e a Rainha irão dançar valsa para vocês" Falou o diretor

O casal desceu de mãos dadas e foram em direção ao meio do salão, sorriram para todos, pararam e se posicionando esperando a música que deveria ser uma valsa, mas Miroku e Sango se encarregaram em mudar um pouco o programa da banda.

Love Just Is  
Hilary Duff

_When the night won't fall and the sun wont rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about_

_Quando a noite não vai cair e o sol não vai subir  
E você vê o melhor se você fecha seus olhos  
Quando você alcança o topo enquanto está no fundo  
Mas você entende sobre o que é tudo isto_

E a música começou para a surpresa de todos até do casal, que sorriam e se encaravam, mudaram de posição e começaram a dançar bem juntinhos.

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you_

_Nada é o que parece  
Na sua vida ou nos seus sonhos  
Isto não faz sentido, o que você pode fazer  
Entao eu não vou tentar fazer sentido sobre você_

Todos observavam o casal, mas para eles parecia que estavam sozinhos pois curtiam a música e um ao outro.

_CHORUS:  
Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is  
_

_CHORUS:  
Amor é apenas... não importa se isto pode ser  
Amor é apenas.. você e eu  
Nada é inferior e nada é superior  
Eu não sei por que eu te amo pois.. amor apenas é_

Perecia que a música foi feita especialmente para eles, estavam hipnotizados se encarando. Kagome que estava com seus braços enlaçando o pescoço de Inuyasha começou com uma mão a fazer carinho em sua nuca._  
_  
_When you ask to stay and disappear  
It seems you're gone but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace_

_  
Quando você pede para ficar e deseparece  
Parece que você partiu mas você realmente está aqui  
Quando todo movimento parece fora de foco  
Mas todo beijo é saciado com vontade  
_  
Inuyasha fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o carinho, ele estava com os braços na cintura de Kagome a trouxe para mais próxima dele.

Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin sense of you

Algumas coisas nunca são definidas  
Em seu coração ou em sua mente  
Isto não faz sentido,o que você pode fazer  
Então eu não tento fazer sentido sobre você

Eles se olharam de novo, lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Kagome, estava tudo tão maravilho que estava com medo de que a música acabasse.

_CHORUS:  
Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is  
_

_CHORUS:  
Amor é apenas... não importa se isto pode ser  
Amor é apenas.. você e eu  
Nada é inferior e nada é superior  
Eu não sei por que eu te amo pois.. amor apenas é_

Inuyasha viu os olhos da garota mareados e sorriu para ela e depois gesticulou com os lábios.

"Tudo vai ficar bem"

_Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't get to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you... __I just do_

_Nunca me pergunte as razões  
Eu não posso obte-las para você  
Nunca me pergunte as razões  
Porque eu vivo para você.. eu apenas vivo_

Ela sorriu para ele e fechou os olhos. Inuyasha a observava hipnotisado, como amava aquela humana, queria estar do lado dela sempre.

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you_

_Nada é o que parece  
Na sua vida ou nos seus sonhos  
Isto não faz sentido, o que você pode fazer  
Entao eu não vou tentar fazer sentido sobre você_

Kagome abriu os olhos e o encarou, depois gesticulou com oslábios também.

"Quero ser sua está noite" Sorriram um para o outro

Se beijaram apaixonadamente e selando o amor para todos

_CHORUS:  
Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is  
_

_CHORUS:  
Amor é apenas... não importa se isto pode ser  
Amor é apenas.. você e eu  
Nada é inferior e nada é superior  
Eu não sei por que eu te amo pois.. amor apenas é_

A música acabou e eles cessaram o beijo, depois todos os aplaudiram, mas isso não importava para eles pois ainda se encaravam. Várias pessoas foram ao encontro do casal para parabenizarem os dois isso os tiraram do transe, Kagome sorriu para todos, enquanto Inuyasha ficou emburrado pois queria ficar ainda dançando abraçado com a namorada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kikyou" Falou Naraku se aproximando da garota no jardim "Curtindo a derrota?"

"Me poupe Naraku" Falou friamente "Se quisesse companhia estaria com algum garoto" Continuou "Qualquer projeto de homem que está dentro do salão é uma companhia mais agradável que a sua"

"Huhuhu Sábias palavras minha cara" Falou sarcástico "Pena que quem as pronuncia é uma garotinha mimada filhinha de papai que está com o orgulho machucado e quer ferir alguém por isso"

Kikyou se virou para ele e o encarou, tinha muito ódio no olhar. Naraku se aproximou dela e ficou na sua frente e a agarrou, depois sussurrou no seu ouvido.

"Ainda não acabou minha cara" Mordiscou a sua orelha a fazendo arrepiar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku estava sentado na mesa e entediado, queria ir embora, mas não poderia deixar a sua irmã para trás então resolveu ficar um pouco sozinho na mesa.

"Está chateado pois não pode ficar dando em cima de nenhuma garota?" Falou Sango se sentando ao lado dele

"Não, estou esperando a minha querida irmã cai em si para irmos embora" Suspirou

"Mas tão cedo" Falou uma espantada Sango pois sabia que Miroku adorava ser uns dos últimos a sair das festas.

"Amanhã meu pai vai para Okinawa para ver se consegue uma permissão para todos nós nos matricularmos" Sorriu malicioso "E eu estou louco para irmos ao Palace"

Sango ficou vermelha como um tomate, e Miroku se divertiu com isso.

"Adoro quando as sua bochechas ficam rubras" Falou sorrindo e apertando as bochechas das garota

"Lógico depois do que você falou" Sango ficou um pouco irritada "Pensei que tinha mudado"

"Eu estou brincando" Falou mais sério "Quero falar com o pai antes dele ir"

"Será que isso vai se resolver logo?"

"Vai nós quatro vamos continuar estudando juntos" Aproximou a sua cadeira da dela e enlaçou a sua cintura "Não vejo a hora de te encontrar na recepção do meu consultório"

"E por que você acha que vou freqüentar o seu consultório?" Falou com o rosto bem próximo ao de Miroku quase se beijando

"Porque não vou deixar outro ginecologista examinar a minha namorada" Falou já tocando os lábios dela com os seus de leve

"Ginecologista? Namorada?" Se distanciou Sango

"Sim vou ser ginecologista, sempre foi o meu sonho e você quer namorar comigo de novo Sango, AÍ" Gritou ao receber um cascudo de Sango

"Nem morta você não muda seu pervertido" Falou bufando e se retirando da mesa que se encontrava com o rapaz, que foi correndo atrás dela.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha e Kagome tinham acabado de sair da pista de dança e foram para a mesa encontrar os amigos, mas avistaram de longe uma Sango com a cabeça pegando fogo e Miroku atrás dela tentando se desculpar. O casal ficou cada um com uma gota enorme na cabeça, mais uma vez Miroku havia vacilado. Resolveram deixar os amigos em paz para se entenderem, pois já haviam visto essa cena várias vezes e sabiam como ia terminar.

"Kagome para onde Naraku te levou" Falou Inuyasha ao puxar a cadeira para a garota se sentar e depois ele puxou uma para ele se sentando tão próximo a ela que suas pernas se encaixavam (Sempre sento assim com meu namorado).

"Foi assim..."

_Flashback_

_Naraku levou Kagome para um corredor deserto e a imprensou na parede._

"_Ninguém brinca comigo mocinha" Falou dando um sorriso malicioso "Mas se bem que quanto mais difícil, mais prazeroso" _

"_Eu não tenho medo de você Naraku" Falou Kagome o enfrentando_

"_Mas deveria ter" Ficou sério "Vou acabar com a reputação do seu namoradinho e ainda te ter todinha para mim"_

"_Não vai não" Tentava empurrá-lo mais esse era mais forte_

"_Eu te dei uma chance e você não aceitou" Falou sorrindo "Agora você não tem escolha, huhuhu"_

_De repente eles escutam o diretor anunciando que o escolhido para Rei do Baile era Inuyasha, Kagome encarou Naraku que já estava aproximando o seu corpo ao dela, levantou o joelho e o acertou bem em se membro o fazendo cair no chão de dor._

"_Essa é a minha escolha" Falou saindo correndo em direção a multidão._

_Chegou no meio e pode ver Inuyasha já em cima do palco, com a coroa e sorriu para ele que retribuiu tirando a expressão preocupada que antes estava, quando a procurava no meio de todos._

_Fim do Flashback_

"Vou matar o Naraku" Falou apertando a mão com força

"Não se suje por causa dele" Falou tentando acalmar o rapaz

"Ele se ousou a te tocar" Falou ainda nervoso

"Não tem mais problema" Falou Kagome mas sabia que era mentira pois Naraku não deixaria por menos

"O que ele falou que vai fazer comigo?" Falou tentando raciocinar "Ele está te chantageando?"

"Inuyasha vamos esquecer isso" Falou acariciando o rosto dele

"Me diga a verdade Kagome" Falou a encarando "Você não tem nada com o Naraku, tem?"

Kagome ficou calada, se respondesse a verdade Inuyasha a perguntaria então o por que dela querer ir ao baile com alguém tão detestável e pior terminar com ele para isso quando estavam muito felizes juntos, então ficou calada sorriu para ele e o beijou. Inuyasha ficou sem reação mas retribuiu o beijo de maneira muito apaixonada se separaram por falta de ar. Sorriram um para o outro e ficaram em silencio por uns minutos. Kagome ficou feliz por sua tática ter dado certo.

"Você o acertou em cheio?" Falou Inuyasha rindo

"Sim" Riu também, mas ficou temerosa dele voltar ao assunto de novo "Nem sei da onde tirei tanta coragem"

"É" falou sarcasticamente "Acho que terei que tomar cuidado com você"

"Também acho" Falou séria

"Você não seria capaz de fazer isso comigo" Falou espantado "Séria?"

"Tenho que me defender dos tarados" Deu uma piscadela para ele

"Você faria isso com o futuro pai dos seus filhos?" Falou sussurrando no ouvido dela.

"Vai demorar muito para eu engravidar" Sorriu e colocou a mão na boca como se estivesse em dúvida de algo "Nem sei se já o conheci"

"É mesmo" Falou entrando na brincadeira "Que pena eu já conheci a futura mãe dos meus filhos"

"E quem é?" Deu um sorriso triunfante "Espera aí, que vou lá buscá-la" Levantou e fez que ia sair da mesa, mas Kagome o segurou pelo braço.

"Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida antes de sair?" Falou o encarando

"Eu só ia arrumar um espelho, para eu te mostrar a futura mãe dos meus filhos" Deu um sorriso

"Não precisa, só me beija" Ele se sentou de novo e se beijaram novamente.

Após se separarem do beijo, Kagome olhou em direção a porta do salão e viu Kagura, que usava uma roupa normal com uma expressão muito séria e decidida no rosto carregando uma grande pasta que parecia estar atolada de papeis.

"Kagura?" Sussurrou Kagome.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Olá!**

**Gostarão desse capítulo, eu adorei escrevê-lo.**

**É pelo visto vocês não querem uma continuação dessa fic, mas não ia começá-la agora mesmo, pois tenho uns trÊs projetos antes dela.**

**Estou diminuindo os capítulos para aumentar o número deles, senão a fic terminaria no próximo, e também para aumentar as expectativas.**

**A música que eles dançaram é Love Just Is de Hillary Duff e quem me mandou foi a Bellynha. Por isso quero mandar um beijo especial para ela e para todos que me mandaram sugestões ou letras de músicas, adorei colocá-las nas fic, acho que incrementa mais. Vou usar esse recurso mais vezes, por isso estou aberta a mais sugestões.**

**Vou continuar a responder as reviews, pois não recebi nenhuma informação sobre a proibição de respondê-las no site.**

**Alexandra **me desculpe prometi te mandar um email e até agora nada, é que ando muito ocupada. Pode deixar que dessa semana não passa. É o Naraku ainda vai aprontar, ele nunca se dá por vencido. Bjs

**Raquel** isso não é nada do que ele ainda vai aprontar, você vai ver no próximo capítulo. Como já conhecemos o nosso odiado e gatíssimo vilão (temos que admitir) podemos esperar tudo dele. Obrigado pelo elogio, eu estou escrevendo mais duas fics "Amor louco amor" que é uma história um pouco pesadinha, do gênero hentai, gosto de avisar antes pois tem gente que não gosta. E "A Jóia do meu coração" que é uma história do Inu na era feudal como se fosse uma temporada do anime. Estou fazendo propaganda mas espero que dê pelo menos uma passadinha nelas. Bjs

**Mônica** realmente ás vezes eu exagero, mas o meu estilo de escrever é assim, e a história também é assim. Coloquei um pouquinho mais do Miroku e da Sango nesse capítulo, no próximo eles vão aparecer mais e até o final da fic vai ter um hentai deles, a pedido de vocês. Bjs

**IF-Sango** olá minha companheira, estava esperando a sua review mesmo, você sempre acompanha as minhas fics e comenta todas. Gostaria de continuar a postar dois capítulos por semana, mas infelizmente tá difícil. Espero que tenha gostado desse. Bjs

**Muitos beijos para vocês, dá sua autora de fics que quem sabe um dia irá escrever um livro de sucesso como o "Código Da Vinci".**

**MaryHimura **


	13. Chapter 13

**O Baile**

**Capítulo XIII**

Kagome estranhou a presença de Kagura naquela hora e do jeito que ela entrou, depois notou que seguranças estavam atrás dela.

"Inuyasha eu vou no banheiro e já volto" Falou se levantado da mesa

"Espere" A garota o olhou assustada "E o meu beijo" Ela deu um rápido beijo nele e saiu apresada, o garoto estranhou a atitude dela.

Kagome só se lembrava das palavras de Kagura quando se encontraram na diretoria do colégio.

"_não obedeça todas as ordens deles, senão vai terminar como eu"_

'O que será que ela quis dizer com isso' Pensou procurando a mulher no meio da multidão que dançava animadamente 'Seja lá o que for irei descobrir agora' Deu um sorriso pois tinha encontrado Kagura.

Foi andando rápido até lá. Kagura estava distraída, então se assustou quando sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço. Se virou bruscamente e viu que era Kagome.

"Precisamos conversar Kagura" Falou a garota muito séria

"Eu não tenho nada a te dizer" Deu de ombros

"Pelo que me parece quer acabar com a festa" Falou Kagome apontando para a pasta

"Não me importo com essa festinha" Falou rispidamente "Um bando de filhinhos e filhinhas de papai se divertindo" Encarou a garota "Estou aqui para me vingar e não importa o escândalo"

"Você me deu um conselho, quero saber o por quê?"

"Tudo bem" Se deu por vencida "Mas vamos nos ocultar pois senão serei descoberta" Falou avistando um segurança.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"E então Kikyou" Falou Naraku sorrindo para a garota "Ainda quer se vingar?"

"Sim dos dois" Falou encarando friamente Naraku "Ela por sempre estar no meu caminho, e ele por escolhê-la"

"Então tenho outro plano" Falou mostrando um pequeno frasco contendo um pó branco "Dê um jeito de colocar isso na bebida de Kagome"

"O que é isso?" Falou Kikyou intrigada

"Uma droga alucinógena muito forte" Falou rindo "Vamos nós divertir muito e ainda separar os pombinhos, huhuhu" Gargalhou

"Naraku" Kikyou enlaçou o pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo rápido "É por isso que eu te amo"

"Você ainda não viu nada querida" A abraçou pela cintura a apertando contra o seu corpo e lhe deu um beijo cheio de desejo e luxúria.

Se separaram e sorriram maliciosamente um para o outro, então foram por o plano em ação.

Estavam em um canto do salão quando virão Kagome sair do salão com Kagura.

"Eu pensei que tivesse me livrado dessa mulher" Falou Kikyou

"Não se preocupe" Falou Naraku "Ela não tem coragem de agir"

Então procuraram um garçom conhecidos dos dois.

"Olá Izano (sem inspiração para nomes)" Falou Naraku sorrindo

"Naraku" Falou o garçom que começou a suar frio "Eu juro que até a semana que vem eu te pago tudo"

"Não precisa me pagar se me fizer um favor" Falou mostrando outro pacotinho igual ao que deu para a Kikyou "E ainda ganha um bônus"

"É só pedir" Falou com os olhos fixos no pacote

"Coloque o conteúdo desse em uma bebida e sirva para a srta Higurashi" Falou Kikyou

"Higurashi, Higurashi" pensou o garçom "A gostosa que ganhou para rainha"

Kikyou fez uma careta com a fala do indivíduo na sua frente e Naraku deu uma risada.

"Ela mesmo" Falou rindo ainda "Vejo que é bem observardor"

"Não estamos aqui para isso Naraku" Falou Kikyou friamente

"Então está combinado" Falou o garçom se retirando e para um lugar mais reservado.

Colocou o conteúdo do pacote em um copo de coquetel de frutas sem álcool, e separou o copo na bandeja para identificar depois.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha continuava sentado na mesa esperando Kagome, estava entediado, fechou os olhos e se lembrou da dança, principalmente o momento em que a garota falou que seria sua esta noite. Queria aproveitar cada momento ao lado da pessoa que parecia que tinha sido feita especialmente para ele.

"Sonhando Inuyasha?" Falou Miroku

"Pensando" Suspirou entediado, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça nele

"Não é por nada não" Falou Miroku "Não agüento mais"

"Por que?" Perguntou sem olhar para o amigo, pois sabia a sua resposta

"A festa ta ótima, mas não agüento ver tanta gatinha e eu não poder chegar perto" Falou como se fosse uma coisa horrível e se sentando na mesa.

"Mas não era isso que você queria?" Falou ainda na mesma posição

"Vem me dizer que não se sente atraído por nenhuma garota, mesmo namorando a Kagome?"

"Sim eu me sinto" Falou agora olhando para o amigo "Esta semana quase transei com a Kikyou"

"O que Inuyasha?" Falou Miroku espantado, mas depois deu um sorriso malicioso "Eu sabia que essa amizade..."

"Não é nada disso" Falou interrompendo Miroku e Contou para o amigo o que aconteceu.

"Eu não tenho essa sorte" Falou Miroku desapontado

"Mas não me arrependo de ter negado" Falou Inuyasha sorrindo "Estou feliz tenho a Kagome de volta"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango tinha ido ao encontro de Kagome e Kagura, quando viu as duas saindo do salão.

"Não tentem me impedir" Falou Kagura ameaçadoramente

"Não vamos te impedir" Falou Sango "Quero desmascarar aqueles dois tanto quanto você"

"Vamos te ajudar Kagura" Falou Kagome

"Kagome então você tem mais acesso ao palco que eu, então vá lá e converse com os seguranças, que uma amiga sua quer dar um discurso de despedida"

"Tudo bem Sango" Falou Kagome

"Agora Kagura, vamos trocar de roupa" Falou Sango

"Trocar para quê?" Falou Kagura e Kagome "E aonde tem... vestido...?"

"è que eu trouxe outro e o guardei na chapelaria" Falou se orgulhando "Tinha que está prevenida se alguém estaria com um vestido parecido com o meu"

"Mas o seu não foi desenhado por uma estilista?" Perguntou Kagome

"Sim, mas a cor, o bordado, nada tinha que ser igual"

"Sei" Falou Kagome com uma gota na cabeça

"Ela é sempre assim?" Perguntou Kagura com uma gota na cabeça

"Voltando ao assunto" Falou Sango séria "O Sr Akira, não queria você aqui Kagura, então reforçou a segurança, você com um vestido disfarçada, vai te dar mais liberdade de se locomover no salão e o meu melhor, mais livre aceso ao palco"

"Gostei do plano" Falou Kagura "Até que você não é só fútil, também é inteligente" Falou sarcasticamente

"Acho melhor você ir Kagome antes que eu me arrependa de ajudá-la"

"Sim" Falou e foi andando em direção ao salão

Perto da porta, decidiu ir ver Inuyasha antes de ir ao palco, para ver como o garoto está se comportando, e para ele não desconfiar dessa sua demora. Estava andando em direção a mesa quando um garçom parou na sua frente.

"Deseja beber algo senhorita?" Falou Izano

"Eu não tenho tempo" Falou tentando passar pelo homem

"Senhorita é o um coquetel de frutas, a rainha merece" Falou sorrindo

"Vou aceitar logo" Retribuiu ao sorriso "Bebo enquanto ando"

Pegou o copo e começou a sugar a bebida pelo canudinho, fez careta, estava com um gosto de remédio, parou na frente da mesa sentou e colocou o copo que estava com o conteúdo um pouco abaixo da metade.

"Kagome você demorou" Falou Inuyasha emburrado

"É que tenho que resolver uns problemas referentes ao baile" Falou tentando disfarçar e colocou o copo em cima da mesa "Tudo na minhas costas"

"Mas eu quero ficar com você" Falou se levantando da mesa

"Me espere" O empurrou para sentar de novo "Não vou demorar"

Kagome deu um rápido beijo em Inuyasha, pegou o copo bebeu mais um pouco a bebida e o colocou novamente na mesa, saiu em direção ao palco.

"Que cheiro estranho" Falou Inuyasha

"O que foi?" Falou Miroku, que estava somente observando o casal

"O cheiro da Kagome, estava estranho" Falou

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Huhuhuhu" Riu Naraku "Izano trabalhou direitinho"

"Sim, mas e agora?" Falou Kikyou "Não surtiu efeito"

"Vai em alguns minutos" Falou "Essa droga é diferente, as outras fazem imediatas pois sã inaladas, essa é digerida"

"Entendo, agora qual é o próximo passo?"

"Você vai bater um papinho com o hanyou..." Contou o seu plano para Kikyou

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome conversava animadamente, com o pessoal da banda que tinham feito uma pausa e estava rolando música eletrônica na pista nesse momento.

Tinha conseguido o se objetivo, e já ia avisar Sango e ver como elas estavam se saindo, quando começou a ter tonteiras. Colocou a mão na testa, estava no meio da pista quando ganhou um esbarrão e quase caiu. Olhou para todos, e só via borrões.

'O que está acontecendo comigo?' Pensou

Seu olhar estava vago, estava cada vez mais tonta e levou outro esbarrão, mas dessa vez alguém a impediu de cair no chão, essa pessoa a pegou delicadamente e lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso.

"Inuyasha" Falou retribuindo ao sorriso

"Vamos lá fora meu amor" Falou o homem que não era Inuyasha e sim Naraku

Kagome foi para o jardim de mãos dadas com Naraku, com o efeito da droga ela via Inuyasha, e ele também estava interpretando bem o papel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Olá" Falou Kikyou sorrindo para Inuyasha" Aceita a companhia de uma dama" Depois olhou friamente para Miroku

"Eu vou indo" Falou Miroku entendendo o recado

"Não precisa Miroku" Falou Kikyou falsamente

"Miroku já que quer ir, me faça um favor" Falou Inuyasha "Procure a Kagome e diga a ela para não demorar mais"

"Tudo bem" Falou Miroku se levantado, mas antes ele lançou um olhar irritado para Kikyou, como se quisesse dizer 'você não vai se dar bem'

Kikyou se senta na mesa, e pega na mão de Inuyasha, que logo se separa do toque

"Eu e a Kagome estamos juntos" Falou sorrindo sem graça

"Parabéns, aliás não tinha o falado com vocês depois do título"

"Eu lamento que não ganhou"

"Tudo bem" Falou sorrindo falsamente "Ela mereceu"

"Acho que vou procurar a Kagome" Falou Inuyasha pois estava muito desconcertado na presença da amiga

"Eu vou com você" Falou Kikyou "Aliás eu a vi indo para o jardim"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku passeava pelo salão, até que alguém o cutucou no ombro. Era Sango que de repente o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e feliz.

"O que aconteceu Sango" Falou Miroku depois do beijo sorrindo

"Vamos conseguir Miroku" Falou Sango eufórica "Vamos finalmente nos matricularmos na faculdade"

"Por quê?" Falou o garoto confuso "Meu pai só vai viajar amanhã?"

"Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu, ou melhor vai acontecer"

Deu outro beijo no garoto, estava muito feliz depois resumidamente lhe contou do plano, deixando o garoto eufórico.

"Eles sabem que ela está aqui?" perguntou Miroku

"Acho que não, a escondemos para o momento certo"

Quando Sango olhou para a porta do jardim e ficou paralisada, Miroku estranhou a expressão da garota que antes era de alegria e agora estava de espanto e viu a cena, Kagome sendo conduzida por Naraku para o jardim, e pior ela sorria para ele, parecia que estava muito feliz por isso.

"Me diga que isso é uma alucinação" Falou para Miroku

"Então estamos os dois tendo alucinações" Falou Miroku também espantado, como ela podia ser tão falsa com Inuyasha

"Não era a Kagome' Falou Sango

"Era, ela nos enganou" Falou Miroku indignado, mas depois caiu a fixa "Sango, a Kikyou está com o Inuyasha"

"O que? Miroku?" Falou Sango agora olhando para o garoto

"Eu sai da mesa que estava com o Inuyasha, por que ela praticamente me expulsou de lá" Falou o rapaz

"Rápido então, temos que impedir que o Inuyasha veja essa cena" Falou Sango para o Rapaz "Tenho certeza que é mais uma armação para separá-los"

"Tarde demais" Apontou Miroku na direção da porta do jardim onde Inuyasha seguia com Kikyou

Saíram correndo e viram a cena, Kagome e Naraku se beijando ardentemente enquanto Inuyasha estava parado vendo a cena com lágrimas rolando em seu rosto e Kikyou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Vamos Inuyasha" Falou Kikyou agora séria pegando no braço do amigo "Ela não te merece"

"Eu não vou sair daqui" Andou em direção ao casal e bateu palmas "Bonita interpretação senhorita Higurashi"

Se soltaram do beijo e Kagome se espantou dois Inuyasha, começou a gargalhar.

"Ainda ri da minha dor?" Falou Inuyasha que se aproximou e deu um tapa na cara dela

"Inuyasha" Falou Sango que ficou ao lado do amigo "Você tem que dar uma chance para Kagome se explicar"

"Explicar o que Sango?" Falou ele Enxugando uma lágrima "EU VÍ" Gritou

"huhuhuhu, quer dizer que o cachorrinho está triste" Gargalhou Naraku

Inuyasha se virou para ele e o socou, esse continuou em pé ainda rindo.

"Não adianta, nada que você fizer comigo vai me fazer sofrer mais do que eu fiz você sofrer agora"

"Eu vou te matar" Falou avançando em Naraku, mas foi impedido dessa vez por Miroku

"Ela é minha agora Inuyasha" Falou abraçando Kagome, que parecia mais um zumbia, estava parada, sem falar nada, seu olhar estava longe e não tinha nenhuma expressão no rosto.

"Não vou permitir que se aproveite da minha amiga" Falou Sango

"Me aproveitar, ela que me beijou" Falou olhando para Kagome e sorrindo logo depois deu um beijo ardente na garota, que retribuiu. Miroku não conseguiu segurar Inuyasha que pulou em cima dos dois e começaram uma outra briga. Kikyou se divertia com isso, principalmente em ver a rival em uma situação tão constrangedora, logo seguranças apareceram.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagura estava no banheiro e olhou escondida pela porta, para ver como estava a movimentação dos seguranças, viu que todos corriam para o jardim. Sorriu era a sua deixa.

Foi andando falou o que Sango a instruiu que era uma aluna querendo discursar a sua mensagem de despedida para os colegas. No começo os organizadores não gostaram muito, um até falou que a conhecia de algum lugar, ela disfarçou e falou que ele a estava confundindo com alguém.

Finalmente depois de muita conversa conseguiu só teria que esperar a deixa para dar a sua "mensagem".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seguranças e outros alunos estavam assistindo a briga, os dois garotos estavam rolando no chão. Sango e Miroku tentavam impedir enquanto Kikyou sorria e Kagome ainda olhava como se estivesse em transe, só enxergava borrões, não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo.

"Parem vocês dois" Falou o diretor "O que pensam que estão fazendo? Estragar o baile de formatura de vocês?" Os garotos se separam e levantaram do chão, enquanto o diretor se pos na frente dos dois

"Sr Akira" Falou Sango "Está havendo um mal entendido"

"Eu sei, Srta Sango" Falou o Diretor "Inuyasha você não é de se envolver em brigas" Falou decepcionado olhando para o Hanyou

"Me desculpe Sr Akira" Falou abaixando a cabeça

"Já o Sr Naraku" Falou agora olhando para o outro rapaz "Estou feliz que seja a sua despedida do colégio você já me trouxe problemas demais"

"Huhuhuhu, ninguém está mais feliz do que eu" Falou sarcasticamente

"Se retire da festa" Falou o diretor entre os dentes pois Naraku o tinha tirado do sério.

"Tudo bem" Falou Naraku sorrindo "Já estou com quem eu vim buscar" Abraçou Kagome

Inuyasha rosnou queria matar Naraku de qualquer jeito, e Kagome como ela podia o trair assim, estava arrependido de não ter aceitado Kikyou ela pelo menos gostava dele.

"Vamos acabou o espetáculo" Falou o diretor para o grupo "A festa é lá dentro"

Todos entraram para o salão, Inuyasha deu uma última olhada para Kagome, uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, entrou no salão guiado por Kikyou. Sango e Miroku olharam para o casal, mas viram uma coisa estranha Kagome de repente desmaiou e Naraku a pegou no colo e a levando para o seu carro, pois havia uma saída do jardim para o estacionamento.

"A Kagome parecia está dopada" Falou Miroku

"Sim Miroku, temos que falar com o Inuyasha" Falou correndo puxando Miroku pelo braço em direção ao amigo, que já se encontrava sentado na mesa que estava antes, muitos olhavam para ele e cochichavam sobre o ocorrido, o pior que com a sua audição aguçada ele escutava tudo.

"Ela me fez de idiota" Falou com a cabeça baixa dando pequenos socos na mesa

"Não se importe" Falou Kikyou abraçando o hanyou "Estou aqui com você"

"Inuyasha temos que conversar" Falou Sango para o amigo

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você" Falou grossamente "Você falou que a Kagome me amava e eu acreditei em você"

"Inuyasha..." Sussurrou Sango

"Vá embora"

"Inuyasha a Kagome estava parecia estar dopada" Falou Miroku

"Nada do que vocês falarem tira a culpa dela" Falou muito nervoso "Ela me traiu"

"Vão embora o deixem em paz" Falou Kikyou

"Cale a sua boca" Sango se pos na frente da garota

"Vem calar" Falou sarcasticamente "Sei que você é tão baixa que a sua amiguinha indigente"

De repente escutaram no microfone.

"Queridos alunos, quero lhes saudarem pela formatura e lhes deixar um presente de despedida" Todos olharam para o palco e viram Kagura a secretária do colégio sorrindo.

"Acho que não vou precisar sujar as minhas mãos para calar a sua boca" Falou Sango sorrindo para Kikyou, que ficou olhava incrédula a ex-comparsa.

Olá pessoal!

Gostaram do capítulo?

Não vou conversar muito pois tenho mais uma fic para atualizar e eu nem comecei a escrever o capítulo.

Vou responder as reviews pelo email, então aqueles que não são cadastrados, me deixem o email, que os responderei.

Não sei se a fic terá mais dois ou três capítulos, vou decidir no próximo, e um aviso HENTAI de um dos casais, só não direi qual.

Obrigada Bellynha, mk-chan 160, Alexandra, Bruna Iasmin, Kayra Hiyana, If-Sango pelas reviews vou responde-las por email.

Terminando essa fic iniciarei outra uma surpresa para vocês.

Bjs Mary


	14. Chapter 14

**O Baile **

**Capítulo XIV**

"Não pode ser" Falou Kikyou estava preocupada principalmente por que Naraku não estava ali e se saísse alguma coisa errado ela que sofreria sozinha.

"Alguma problema Kikyou?" Falou Sango com sarcasmo, começou a se divertir com a garota.

"Não é da sua conta" Falou muito irritada isso não passou despercebido por Miroku e Inuyasha que olhavam Kikyou estranhando o comportamento pois ela sempre parecia segura de si.

"Para começar aonde está a nossa querida aluna e herdeira do nosso colégio?" Falou Kagura muito animada.

"Vá lá Kikyou, estão te solicitando no palco" Falou Sango sorrindo

"Fica na sua, prefiro ficar fazendo companhia para o Inu" Falou sorrindo para o garoto

"Tudo bem" Falou Inuyasha "Eu já estou indo para casa"

"Me espere então que irei ser o seu ombro amigo e algo mais nessa noite" Falou dando um sorriso malicioso para o garoto que entendeu bem a indireta e fazendo ficar sem graça.

"Tu-tudo bem" falou observando a garota que caminhava para o palco sempre com uma pose imponente.

"Você não vai fazer isso com a Kagome" Falou Sango muito irritada e colocando o indicador no rosto de Inuyasha

"Ela a esta hora está se divertindo com o Naraku, então vou me divertir com a Kikyou" Falou dando de ombros, sentiu vontade de chorar quando falou isso mais tinha que se controlar pois manter o seu orgulho é mais importante.

Enquanto isso Kikyou estava em cima do palco, que fuzilava Kagura com o olhar, que notou na hora.

"Querida Kikyou para que essa cara de poucos amigos, como não ganhou para a rainha do baile, pensei que gostaria de uns minutos de fama"

Kikyou deu um sorriso falso e cumprimentou as pessoas que a observavam.

Seu pai estava embaixo preocupado com o que estava para acontecer e se lembrou de hoje à tarde.

_Flashback_

"_Srta Kagura está demitida" Falou o Sr Akira_

"_Mas como? Não pode fazer isso comigo" Kagura estava aflita_

"_A srta tem uma ficha policial grande" Explicou "Tenho que selar pelo nome do colégio"_

"_Não pode ser eu estava limpa" Falou para si mesma em voz alta_

"_Então admite" Falou o diretor desconfiado_

"_Sim, mas eu posso cuidar disso, preciso desse emprego"_

"_Não posso fazer nada"_

"_Vai expulsar a sua filha também?" _

"_E por que faria isso?" Perguntou temendo a resposta_

"_Falou que tinha que selar pelo nome do colégio, sua filha está envolvida também"_

"_Não sei do que a Srta está falando, tenho hora marcada poderia se retirar?"_

"_Sim, mas isso não vai ficar assim" Saiu apresada da sala batendo a porta_

_Fim do Flashback_

"Segurança a srta Kagura não é convidada" Falou a um segurança próximo

"Sim senhor" Respondeu o segurança indo para o palco junto com o senhor Akira

"Vamos Kikyou sorria, como você riu ao fraudar as notas de Kagome Higurashi" Falou Kagura

"Dá onde você tirou isso Kagura?" Falou tentando se safar

"Você e Naraku me procuraram e exigiram que eu trocasse as suas notas com as dela" Estava bem séria agora

Nessa hora Inuyasah levantou da mesa e ficou de frente do palco para poder ver a cena, Miroku e Sango o acompanharam.

Os outros alunos também pararam de conversar o salão estava em silencio, todos não acreditavam no que estavam escutando"

"Vamos Kikyou conte a todos" Falou Kagura "Vocês me enganaram e agora, vou contar a verdade todos"

"Srta Kagura não lembro de ter a convidado para esse baile" Falou o Senhor Akira "A srta foi demitida hoje de tarde e está um pouco deprimida" Estava explicando com um sorriso no rosto para os alunos

"Não vou sair até que eu me vingue" Estava aflita pois um segurança a pegou pelo braço tentando tirá-la do palco

"Você perdeu Kagura" Falou Kikyou ironicamente

"Não" Puxou o braço "Eu tenho provas, assinadas pelos professores" Apontou para uma mesa com vários professores a afirmaram balançando a cabeça

"É mentira" Kikyou olhou para Inuyasha que a encarava com raiva

"Não ainda queria incriminar outros alunos, depois que o problema da Higurashi foi resolvido" Falou sorrindo agora "Acabou Kikyou"

"Ninguém acredita em você" Falou sorrindo

Mas nesse momento Sango começou a vaiar Kikyou e todos os outros alunos a seguiram, menos Inuyasha que ainda observava tudo. Kikyou desceu tentando esconder o rosto, estava derrotada, parou na frente de Inuyasha.

"Eu fiz tudo por você" Estava chorando

"Roubando a vaga da Kagome, que ela lutou tanto para conseguir?" Estava sério

"Ela sempre se colocou no meu caminho, era para eu ser a sua namorada"

"Eu já gostei de você e quis te ter como minha namorada um dia" Seu uma pausa "Mas você me tratava com frieza e eu também não agüentei o seu jeito fútil, foi aí que a Kagome foi me conquistando"

"Ela te roubou de mim"

"Não" Falou saindo foi aí que notou que estavam no meio de uma roda com várias pessoas os observando "Saia da minha frente, e nunca mais me procure Kikyou" Foi caminhando de cabeça erguida para a mesa onde estava sentado, para pegar a chave do carro, que estava na bolsa de Kagome e ir embora.

Ao se aproximar olhou para a coroa dele e de Kagome postas em cima da mesa e se lembrou da dança, balançou a cabeça, mas notou alguma coisa estranha em um copo de coquetel de frutas, um cheiro que para ele era forte de remédio. Pegou a taça e a cheirou, tirou rapidamente pois ficou um pouco tonto, nisso Sango e Miroku apareceram.

"Eu não te disse Inuyasha" Falou Sango

"A Kagome está nas mãos do Naraku" Sussurrou

Inuyasha não deu tempo deles falarem alguma coisa pois saiu correndo para o seu carro, tinha que salvar Kagome.

"Mas para onde ele a levou" Falou já dentro do carro dando um soco no painel do carro, que rachou

"No Hotel Palace" Respondeu Sango "Kagura me falou, ele reservou um quarto para os dois lá"

"Vá na frente e te encontramos" Dessa vez foi Miroku

Inuyasha então arrancou com o carro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na recepção do Hotel Palace Naraku estava muito irritado com os funcionários, se encontrava com Kagome nos braços, ela ainda estava desacordada.

"Eu quero a suíte presidencial" Falou Naraku

"Me desculpe mas elas estão reservadas" Falou a recepcionista "O quarto que o senhor reservou também é muito bom"

"Eu quero o melhor" Ainda insistiu "Tenho certeza que uma estará desocupada"

"Sem a ligação deles, não posso fazer nada, por favor não insista"

"Eu só vou por que não agüento mais carregá-la e também, tenho muito o que fazer esse noite" Sorriu malicioso "Se quiser passar lá depois que acabar o seu horário?"

"Aqui está o cartão senhor" Falou a recepcionista ignorando Naraku

Ele subiu até o quarto, muitos hospedes e funcionários, os olhavam desconfiados, pois estavam estranhando o rapaz com uma garota que parecia estar drogada nos braços. Abriu com o cartão a fechadura e entrou no luxuoso quarto depositando Kagome na cama.

"Hoje vou me divertir muito com você" Falou Dando um beijo ardente na garota "Vou preparar uma mistura que a deixará muito louca"

Foi até o bar e preparou uma dose de uísque, tomou e ficou observando a garota, fez outra dose e ficou andando pelo quarto com o copo na mão, depois sentou na cama e tirou do bolso vários envelopes, com pozinho branco.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como o hotel não ficava longe do colégio, Inuyasha logo chegou e já se encontrava na recepção tentando uma informação, sobre o paradeiro da namorada.

"Eu não posso dar essa informação" Falou a recepcionista

"Ele a drogou" Falou irritado "Me responda qual é o quarto"

"Sr Taisho, só posso te entregar o cartão do quarto"

"Eu a amo" Falou quase gritando "Tenho que salvá-la"

A funcionária ficou com pena do rapaz, que parecia muito aflito, então falou sussurrando para somente ela escutar com a sua audição apurada o numero do quarto, Inuyasha então agradeceu correu para o elevador.

"Kagome eu vou te salvar, por minha culpa você caiu nas mão desse ser desprezível"

Parou no andar 17º andar, onde ficava o quarto de Naraku. Logo que saiu do elevador sentiu o cheiro de Kagome, rosnou ao sentir o outro cheiro, preparou as garras, caminhou e parou na porta do quarto dos dois, então bateu.

Naraku olhou para a porta e gritou perguntando quem estava os importunando.

"Serviço de quarto" Respondeu Inuyasha tentando se controlar

"Eu não pedi nada" Falou Naraku se levantado da cama e indo até a porta do quarto "Se ele tiver champanhe eu vou pegar logo" sussurrou

Abriu a porta e viu Inuyasha que lhe deu um soco o jogando na parede. Depois o hanyou correu para a cama, ver como Kagome estava.

"Kagome" Sussurrou passando a mão no rosto da menina que ainda estava desacordada "O que esse demônio fez com você"

"Não Inuyasha" Falou Narauku já em pé "Eu ainda vou fazer"

"Eu não permitirei que encoste nela" Levantou da cama e se pós em posição de ataque

"Você não Inuyasha, ela me quer" Sorriu malicioso

"Você a dopou" Falou rosnando "Agora vai pagar por isso"

"Não tenho medo de você hanyou desprezível"

"Agora eu sei o que você e Kikyou fizeram, foram desmascarados por Kagura"

"Idiota" Naraku agora estava irritado "Vou acabar com aquela traidora"

Começaram uma briga, os dois rolavam do chão, derrubavam cadeiras e quebravam enfeites. Kagome acordou, mas ainda estava muito tonta, olhou para a cena dos dois se atracando e só conseguiu ver borrões, tentava se levantar para sair daquela loucura, mas caiu sentada no chão, se apoiou na cama para se levantar novamente.

Olhou para um canto e sua visão ficou um pouco mais nítida, Inuyasha segurava Naraku pelo pescoço e o elevava no ar.

"INUYASHA NÃO" falou com as poucas energias que tinha, o hanyou largou o outro no chão e correu para acudir a garota que caia novamente, mas conseguiu pegá-la em seus braços.

Ele sorriu para ela, que retribuiu, mas a alegria logo passou, pois Naraku estava armado com uma pequena pistola e apontou com um meio sorriso para os dois.

De repente a porta do quarto foi arrombada e surgiu Sango, Miroku, dois policiais e três funcionários do hotel. Os policias apontaram suas armas para Naraku que abaixou a sua derrotado, então foi algemado e retirado do quarto.

"Meu pai vai me tirar logo da cadeia" Falou sorrindo "E eu vou atrás de todos vocês, huhuhuhu"

"Veremos Naraku" Falou Miroku "Vai ser a batalha de um péssimo juis contra um ótimo advogado" Sorriu satisfeito pois falava de seu pai.

"Vocês estão bem?" Sango perguntou para o casal abraçado

"Eu estou bem, esse humano fraco pensa que era páreo para mim" Inuyasha fazendo pose de orgulhoso

"E Kagome" falou olhando para a garota que parecia está desnorteada

"Ela vai ficar bem" Falou Inuyasha "Vou levá-la para casa"

"Se eu fosse aproveitaria a reserva" Miroku sorriu malicioso

"Miroku, eu nunca me aproveitaria dela" rosnou para o amigo

"Por mais que seja estranho ele está certo" Falou Sango ignorando a careta de Miroku "A sra Higurashi vai ficar muito preocupada se a ver assim"

"Tudo bem"

Foram então para os seus quartos, Miroku carregava algumas sacolas, Inuyasha olhava isso curioso.

"Que sacolas são essas Miroku?"

"Sango, trouxe essas roupas" Deu um suspiro

"Sou prevenida" Respondeu Sango os dois com uma grande gota

Inuyasha colocou Kagome deitada na cama da grande suíte.

"Toma Inuyasha" Falou entregando uma sacola para ele

"O que é isso?" Perguntou

"Roupas para Kagome"

"Obrigado Sango" Falou fechando a porta e suspirando, o dia de hoje foi muito cheio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango e Miroku entraram na outra suíte, e ficaram olhando o quarto, depois ela caiu na gargalhada.

"O que foi Sango?"

"Hahahahaha acho que vou escrever um livro sobre essa semana no colégio"

"É se olharmos bem foi muito engraçado" falou sorrindo também

"E o mais engraçado foi o que você e o Inuyasha preparam para nós"

"Como assim?" Falou agora sério "Engraçado?"

"Sim eu queria ver a cara dos dois se nós não tivéssemos aceitado"

"Eu não quero nem pensar nisso" Falou se aproximando dela

"Chamaria outra?" perguntou o encarando

"Não" A abraçou e beijou o seu pescoço "Eu só quero você Sango"

"É você mostrou isso ganhando a aposta" Fechou os olhos para melhor sentir o carinho

"Quero que volte a ser minha Sango" A encarou

"Eu aceito Miroku" falou sorrindo e pulando nos braços dele "Eu te amo"

Se beijaram apaixonadamente se soltaram e sorriram um para o outro, caminharam até a cama e se deitaram nela, Miroku estava por cima dela e beijando com muito desejo.

"Miroku espere" Falou Sango o empurrando "Vou colocar alguma coisa mais confortável" Deu uma piscadela para ele e correu para as sacolas que ficaram em cima de um sofá na sala, abriu uma sacola e pegou uma camisola vermelha, com uma calcinha fio-dental. Foi para o banheiro e se trocou quando saiu Miroku já estava se camisa a esperando sentado na cama.

"Valeu a pena esperar" Sorriu malicioso e foi ao encontro dela, a puxou pela cintura lhe dando um beijo cheio de desejo, ela se deixou levar, e ficou acariciando as suas costas. Miroku então desceu as suas mãos para as nádegas dela apertou, a fazendo sentir o membro dele excitado, então ele a levantou colocando as pernas de Sango uma de cada lado da sua cintura e caminhou até a cama se deitaram novamente.

Se beijavam e se acariciavam, Miroku começou a descer as alças da camisola de Sango, mostrando os seus seios fartos o fazendo sorrir e depois os sugarem, enquanto ela acariciava os seus cabelos, e gemia. Ele a olhou e sorriu, saindo de cima e ficando de joelhos, para que ela desabotoasse a sua calça. Sango entendeu o recado e o fez, mas depois, começou a lamber o umbigo dele, descendo até o membro dele.

Miroku fechou os olhos estava quase gozando quando pegou a cabeça dela e a elevou, ela sorriu para ele e se beijaram, estava na hora, então ele terminou de tirar a calça e ficou nu, Sango lambeu o lábios com o lábios cheio de desejo, pelo corpo másculo dele. Ele se abaixou e tirou a camisola dela e a calcinha, se colocou entre as suas pernas e a penetrou.

"Estava com muita saudades do seu corpo Sango" Falou Miroku gemendo de prazer

"Eu também" Ela o beijou, depois ficou mordendo o seu queixo.

Miroku ergueu o corpo, e aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos, arrancando mais gemidos de Sango, quanto mais ela gemia mais ele a penetrava, estavam quase lá.

Sango gozou, e ficou ofegante o olhando, Miroku continuou, ma sela o empurrou, e pegou o seu membro e ficou o sugando, ele ficou gemendo alto e apoiando as mãos na cabeça dela dando um ritmo os movimentos, isso fez ela agradecer pelos quartos terem reforço acústicos, sugava com mais força, então ele gozou, esperou todo líquido sair para a boca dela, e despencou na cama. Sango limpou a boca e deitou ao lado dele exausta também.

"Sango foi maravilhoso" Falou ofegante

"Eu quero mais" Falou sorrindo maliciosamente e se deitando em cima dele

"Calma deixa eu pegar fôlego"

"Sr Miroku eu esperei por isso faz tanto tempo trate de mostrar serviço" Falou e começou a beijar o peito dele, o fazendo arrepiar.

"Sango" Gemeu "Se eu soubesse não teria te feito esperar"

"Eu sei" O beijou apaixonadamente

E continuaram, pois o baile havia terminado, mas a noite só estava começando para esse casal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha deitou Kagoem na cama e ficou a observando, tinham vencido os obstáculos que os impediam de ficarem juntos.

Ficou acariciando o rosto dela, e lhe deu um leve beijo em seus lábios, deitou ao lado dela e pegou no sono trajando as roupas que usavam no baile.

**Hello!**

**Aí está o tão esperado hentai de Sango e Miroku, gostaram?**

**Bem eu não sei se coloco, se terá mais um ou dois capítulos, está tudo esquematizado, mas se eu estiver muito inspirada, poderá sair mais um capítulo.**

**No próximo eu irei responder todas as reviwes atrasadas, deixei para responder através dos emails, mas sou muito preguiçosa para isso, e não quero abandonar os meus queridos leitores.**

**Muito obrigada por todos vocês, a fic está sendo muito bem aceita e estou recendo muito elogios, isso me inspira mais para minhas fics, é por isso que sempre quando terminar uma logo colocarei outra fic para vocês.**

**Espero que com o fim do Inu no cartoon as fics na fiquem abandonadas.**

**Bjs Mary**


	15. Chapter 15

O Baile

Capítulo XV

Inuyasha não conseguia dormir, estava muito preocupado com Kagome, ficou acordado zelando o sonho da garota. Ela estava deitada de lado de frente para ele, que a observava, não resistiu e começou a acariciar a sua face e os cabelos que ainda estavam presos em um coque já desarrumado.

"Inu-inuyasha" Murmurou Kagome abrindo os olhos

"Kagome" Falou Inuyasha sorrindo para a garota que despertava

Depois que abriu os olhos sentou na cama devagar, estava tonta e confusa, Inuyasha ajudava a se posicionar direito na cama, a segurando com delicadeza.

"Onde estamos?" Perguntou olhando em volta do quarto

"No Palace Hotel" Ela o olhou ainda mais confusa "Naraku te trouxe aqui"

"O Naraku? Mas eu estava no Baile com você" Colocou as mãos no rosto "Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada"

"Naraku te drogou" Falou Inuyasha colocando as mãos sobre as tirando do rosto da garota para q ela o encarasse.

Depois contou tudo o que aconteceu, ela começou a chorar, não acreditava que Kikyou e Naraku chegariam a esse ponto, mas estava mais tranqüila pois agora eles começariam a pagar por seus crimes e suas maldades. Inuyasha de repente notou que Kagome estava pálida e parou de contar os acontecimentos.

"Você está bem?" Passou a mão no rosto dela e viu que estava gelado _"deve ser o efeito da_ _droga"_ pensou

"Eu estou enjoada"

Foi para o banheiro com a ajuda de Inuyasha, onde vomitou, e depois lavou o rosto, já se sentindo melhor.

"Eu estou horrível" Falou olhando o seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

"Para mim, você sempre será linda" Inuyasha se aproximou a abraçando por trás "está melhor?"

"Sim" Sorriu para ele "Só ainda estou um pouco tonta"

"Vem eu te ajudo" A levou até a cama, chegando lá ela se soltou e o ficou encarando.

"Me perdoe" Falou com a voz chorosa, Inuyasha a lançou um olhar confuso, mas depois entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

"Você deveria ter confiado em mim" Se aproximou dela "Não sabe como eu sofri pensando que fui trocado pelo Naraku" Balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativa "Não pior que você não me queria mais"

"Inuyasha eu queria proteger você, a Sango e o Miroku"

"Mas para a Sango você contou tudo" Suspirou "Por que nela você confiou"

"Porque eu sabia que você ia tomar satisfações com o Naraku" Virou o rosto "Se você não quiser mas olhar na minha cara vou entender"

Inuyasha se aproximou mais pegou o rosto dela, a fazendo encará-lo.

"Nunca mais diga isso" A abraçou, encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito, e apoiou o queixo, curtindo a presença um do outro. Depois se beijaram de uma forma terna e delicada, se separam e se encaram, voltaram a se beijar, mas dessa vez mais intensamente e cheio de desejo. Cessaram o beijo e se encararam mais uma vez.

"Acho melhor você descansar Kagome" Inuyasha falou sussurrando, quebrando o clima entre os dois.

"Mas eu te prome..." Foi calada com um leve e curto beijo de Inuyasha

"Não quero que as coisas aconteçam dessa forma entre nós" Depois que a beijou

"Você não me deseja mais?" Kagome com um voz chorosa

"Não é isso" Balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativa e depois a encarou "Aconteceram tantas coisas hoje que eu acho que não seria legal para nós dois"

"Está bem" Abaixou a cabeça

Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça dela segurando delicadamente em seu queixo, deu mais um leve beijo em seus lábios e sorriu a conduzindo para a cama onde deitaram abraçados, ela logo dormiu, recebendo os carinhos de seu namorado.

"Eu te quero muito Kagome" Falou depois que viu a garota dormindo, deu um beijo em sua testa e adormeceu também.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku e Sango estavam deitados na cama abraçados, descansavam um pouco, a noite tinha sido bem agitada para o casal.

"Ainda bem que acabou" Falou Sango suspirando

"Não, quero mais" Falou Miroku com um sorriso bobo no rosto "Mas não agora"

"Eu não fava disso, seu pervertido" Deu um risada

"Então do que seria?"

"Dá confusão toda" com um impulso que deixou Miroku assustado Sango sentou na cama "Nós quatro vamos estudar juntos na faculdade, morar juntos, voltamos a ser dois casais" Começou a vibrar e Miroku gota "O melhor sem o estorvo da Kikyou e do Naraku"

"É o meu pai já estava de olho no pai dele faz tempo" Se deitou de barriga para cima, e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça "Agora com essa confusão da escola e do hotel, com várias testemunhas, via ficar mais fácil de pegarem esses dois"

"Miroku por que você não quer seguir a carreira do seu pai?" Perguntou Sango o encarando

"Eu pensei nisso, mas o meu pai fala que desde que eu engatinhava já tinha escolhido a minha profissão"

"E como um bebê que engatinha já sabe disso?" O olhou confusa

"É que eu engatinhava até uma mulher de saia e depois subia nas pernas dela, e ficava olhando de baixo da saia" Deu uma risada sem graça "Ou ficava sentado nos pés delas, admirando a paisagem" Sorriu vitorioso "O meu pai ficava orgulhoso de mim"

Sango estava com uma enorme gota na cabeça, como suspeitava a safadeza de Miroku era de berço.

"E ele sempre falou para eu seguir os meus impulsos"

"E o seu impulso é ser ginecologista?" Sango não acreditava que estava tendo esse conversa com o Miroku

"Ora, e qual é o problema?" Falou indiferente "Vocês mulheres precisam se consultar, não é?"

Sango se deitou em cima do garoto e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios.

"O problema meu querido Miroku" Falou sussurrando em seu ouvido "É que se eu souber que você aprontou para alguma paciente sua" Deu outro beijo nos lábios dele "Você que não vai ter mais nenhum lugar para ser examinado pelo urologista"

Miroku engoliu em seco, a doce garota na sua frente sabia fazer medo em qualquer um quando queria.

"Po-pode deixar Sangozinha" Falou com um sorriso amarelo

"Bom garoto" Sorriu e carinhosamente se aninhou aos braços do garoto.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O dia amanheceu e Kagome e Inuyasha que dormiram abraçados acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo, continuaram assim juntos, ela se deitou no peito dele, enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos dela e com o outro braço as costas, por cima do vestido.

"Está tão bom assim" Falou Kagome com um sorriso "Não quero levantar."

"E quem disse que precisa levantar?" Inuyasha respondeu no mesmo tom sussurrante que ela "Podemos ficar assim o dia todo"

"Mas nós não estamos em um hotel?" O encarou

Ele ficou um pouco corado e sem jeito, que mesmo sem estarem namorando resolveu não retirar a reserva, pois queria estar ali com ela.

"Agora eu me lembro, você e o Miroku ..." Kagome se sentou na cama

"Sim...sim mas você disse..." Estava sem graça "Queria que fosse perfeito para você"

"Tudo bem" Estava corada, mas notou um coisa e olhou para baixo "EU NÃO ACREDITO" Gritou pulando da cama com Inuyasha muito assustado fazendo o mesmo.

"Que foi?" Quase gritou também procurando alguma coisa assustadora no quarto.

"Eu, eu dormir com o meu vestido" Falou Kagome tentando alisar o vestido do baile

"Você fez esse escândalo todo por causa e _um vestido_?" Inuyasha estava com um gota na cabeça

"Não é _um vestido_" Ressaltou bem ao repetir a fala dele "É o meu vestido de baile"

"Feh, mulheres" Deu de ombros

"Minha mãe vai me matar, quando eu chegar em casa" Estava na frente de um espelho grande que cobria quase toda a parede do quarto

"Ela nem vai ver" Falou indiferente "No caminho passamos em um lavanderia e eles dão um jeito, vai ficar novinho"

"E eu vou vestir o que?" Falou irritada com a indiferença do namorado

"Ora" Deu de ombros e apontou para uma sacola de loja em cima de uma mesinha "Vai vestir as roupas que a Sango trouxe para você"

"INUYASHA" Agora tinha ficado irritada "A Sango te entregou roupas para eu trocar e você me deixou dormir com o meu vestido"

"VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE JÁ FEZ MUITO ESCANDALO" Também estava irritado

"Tudo culpa sua" Começou a dar pequenos socos nos braços do namorado, ele recuava e tentava segurá-la se desequilibraram e caíram na cama, ele por cima dela. Param e se encaram mais uma vez.

"Me desculpe" Passou a mão no rosto dela "Eu estava muito preocupado com você para perceber que você ainda estava de vestido"

"Tudo bem" Deu um singelo sorriso para ele.

Se beijaram de uma maneira intensa. Inuyasha com uma mão segurava a cintura de Kagome e com a outra, percorria a lateral do corpo da garota, ela acariava as costas dele, foi subindo mais suas mãos e chegou aos cabelos prateados que a deslumbravam, depois finalmente subiu mais as mãos para acariciar as orelhas caninas dele. Isso o fez gemer, então foi descendo os lábios para o queixo, depois o pescoço dela, que sorria com o carinho do namorado. Kagome continuava com as mãos nas orelhas de Inuyasha e ele já estava excitado, então com uma mão começou a acariciar um seio dela por cima do vestido.

"_INUYASHA"_ O casal que estava dentro do quarto cessaram os carinhos e olharam para a porta.

"_Miroku vamos embora na frente e depois falamos com eles"_ Sango com uma gota na cabeça

"_Não preciso falar com ele agora, INUYASHA"_

Sango e Miroku estavam no corredor do hotel, na frente da porta do quarto dos amigos, ela estava muito sem graça em atrapalhar o casal, mas seu namorado insistia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Depois de dar uma surra em Miroku, Inuyasha finalmente saiu do hotel com os seus amigos, depois se despediram do casal e foi levar Kagome em casa.

A garota estava um pouco desapontada, apesar de agora não ter mais nada que impedisse de ficar junto a Inuyasha, estava com medo que o namorado não a desejasse mais. Suspirou, o hannyou ao seu lado ficou a observando, estranhando o comportamento desanimado dela, mas resolveu ficar calado.

Chegaram na frente da lanchonete, Kagome desceu do carro, tinha colocado as roupas que Sango separou para ela no hotel, uma blusa preta de alcinha e saia jeans um pouco curta. E antes de saírem colocou o seu vestido no porta malas do carro do namorado para ele o levar em uma lavanderia, assim sua mãe só iria ver o vestido limpo e engomado. Entraram na lanchonete e Kagome logo abriu um lindo sorriso, seus pais estavam conversando alegremente, que nem perceberam a presença dos dois, ela pode sentir que havia um clima eles. Depois de alguns segundos, sua mãe os notou e ficou igual a um pimentão.

"Bom dia" Falou dando um sorriso para os dois e se aproximando devagar.

"Bom dia, querida" Sua mãe respondeu, mas ainda estava desconcertada "Como foi o baile?"

"Depois conversamos, mãe" Se virou para o pai "Esse é o Taisho Inuyasha" Apontou para Inuyasha e se virou para ele depois "Inuyasha esse é Katsomoto Omura, o meu pai"

Os dois se cumprimentaram estendendo as mãos sorrindo um para o outro.

"É uma honra conhecê-lo, Sr Omura"

"Não a honra é a minha" Fez uma pausa e soltou a mão de Inuyasha "Queria muito conhecer o meu genro"

"Espero que não tenha ficado desapontado" Respondeu Inuyasha

"Vou subir para descansar um pouco" Kagome entrou um pouco na conversa estava um pouco corada pela afirmação do pai "Você vem Inuyasha?"

"Não" Respondeu olhando para a garota "Vou para casa tenho muito o que conversar com o meu pai"

"Tudo bem" Falou Kagome que deu um beijo no namorado "Depois nos falamos"

Inuyasha se despediu também dos pais dela e foi para casa. Kagome subiu e se jogou na cama, fechou os olhos e sorriu, mas foi interrompida dos seus pensamentos com o toque do telefone, ela suspirou e levantou da cama com um salto, não precisava ser vidente para saber quem estava ligando.

"Fala Sango"

"Aí como sabia que era eu?" Respondeu Sango indignada

"Eu te conheço" Sorriu

"Mas como foi?" Falou eufórica "Não melhor vou passar aí agora para você me contar"

"Peraí, San..." Não pode completar a frase pois a amiga havia desligado o telefone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagura estava na delegacia esperando um importante agente federal para interrogá-la, por sorte o pai de Miroku prometeu lhe dar toda a assistência durante o interrogatório para que ela não se complicasse mais do que já estava.

Então entraram o pai de Miroku com mais o delegado e o agente federal.

"Srta Kagura este é Ajime Saito, agente federal" Falou Kojiru Houshi pai de Miroku

Kagura só balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmativa, e depois ficou com uma expressão fria e indiferente na frente dos homens.

"Espero que colabore conosco, Srta" Falou Saito se sentando na frente dela e acendendo um cigarro, o que fez o delegado ficar com uma expressão de poucos amigos, com os modos do colega.

"Depende" Falou sarcasticamente "O que vou ganhar com isso?"

Saito deu um pequeno sorriso, e pediu para que levassem Kagura para a sala de interrogatório, ficaram lá durante duas horas, o delegado e o sr. Houshi ficaram observando os dois pelo espelho secreto.

Depois do interrogatório Kagura voltou para a sua cela e Saito foi falar com os dois que o esperavam com um sorriso triunfante.

"Os pegamos" Falou Saito acendendo mais um cigarro

"Finalmente, mas ela terá proteção?" Perguntou o Sr. Houshi

"Sim a mandaremos para um país da América, com outra identidade" Deu uma tragada no cigarro "Mas a avisei que se ela entrar em apuros lá, estará por conta própria"

Kagura estava dentro da cela sozinha, se sentia leve por ter colocado para fora tudo de sujo que foi obrigada a fazer por Naraku.

"Agora serei livre como o vento" Falou sorrindo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Não rolou nada?" Falou Sango espantada com o amiga "Vocês dormiram juntos a noite inteira e não rolou nada?"

"Eu tava passando mal" Kagome abaixou a cabeça "Ele não quis"

"É o Inuyasha mudou mesmo" Sango fez uma cara de pensativa "Se fosse em outros tempos ele teria te agarrado"

"Não é para tanto Sango" Falou Kagome corada "Agora não sei o que eu faço?"

"Você quer mesmo Kagome?" Sango a encarou "Não está querendo só agradá-lo, não?"

"Quero" Sussurrou "No começo eu não tinha certeza, acho que tava fazendo isso só para não perdê-lo" Deu uma pausa "Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu o amo e ele também me ama"

"Kagome eu tenho um plano" Sango que estava com uma mão apoiada no queixo como se estivesse pensando estralou os dedos

"Sango" Falou Kagome repreendendo a amiga

"Confie em mim" Sango a olhou muito séria

"Sim" Abraçou Sango "É tão bom estar em paz de novo"

"Não minha amiga" Ela retribuiu ao abraço "Agora que você está em paz mesmo, eles não vão mais te importunar"

"Mas o plano Sango?" Kagome soltou a amiga e a olhou confusa

"Você se lembra de um apartamento que o meu pai comprou faz pouco tempo e que eu falei que iria pegá-lo para mim?"

"Sim, aquele grande todo decorado se não me engano é uma cobertura"

"Esse mesmo, estou com as chaves dele para dar uma festinha" Deu um sorriso malicioso "Mas a festinha só terá dois convidados e sem a minha presença"

"Eu não to entendendo"

"Deixa de ser tonta, Kagome" Fez cara de indignação "Eu vou emprestar o apartamento para vocês"

"Não é isso que eu estou preocupada" Kagome abaixou a cabeça "É que eu não sei se ele ainda me deseja" deu uma pausa "Local ele também tem"

"Não diga isso" Sango pegou na mão da amiga com carinho "Ele só não quis hoje por que estava preocupado com você"

"Mas eu não vou conseguir chamar ele isso" Kagome corada

"Você vai fazer uma surpresa para ele" Sango falou de uma forma alegre que conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Kagome "Ele vai pensar que está indo para uma festa"

As duas caíram na gargalhada, realmente o plano da Sango era muito bom, apesar de Kagome se sentir um pouco constrangida, era a sua primeira vez e sempre sentiu vergonha em tocar no assunto, nem com a sua mãe conversava direito. Mas amava Inuyasha e ela provou que também queria ficar junto com ela, pois por mais que ela tentasse ficar longe dele, ele fez o contrário e lutou por ela.

"Vamos preparar tudo Sango

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estava tudo pronto, Kagome estava dando os últimos toques, no apartamento da Sango, ela só entregou a chave e saiu com Miroku, queria ir ao cinema com os amigos, mas desistiu quando a namorada falou que queria um programa a dois. Pediu para Sango ser discreta e não contou para ele o plano das duas.

Saiu do quarto onde tinha arrumado tudo e foi andando pelo corredor até chegar na sala, tudo estava arrumado sentou no sofá e ficou esperando, mas não por muito tempo pois o interfone avisando que Inuyasha estava subindo tocou minutos depois, assim Kagome correu para o quarto ansiosa, era agora ou nunca.

Inuyasha estava subindo o elevador, pensativo, tinha planos de sair só com a namorada hoje, mas ela insistiu que queria assistir filme junto com os amigos, no apartamento da Sango, aliás estava com um pouco de ciúmes da amiga, pois desde ontem as duas estão saindo juntas, primeiro shopping, depois sumiram as duas. Hoje foi o mesmo, as duas ficaram resolvendo alguns problemas o dia todo, e Kagome não lha deu muita atenção. Concordou com essa sessão de filmes no apartamento vazio da Sango por que queria ficar perto da namorada.

O elevador parou e foi em direção ao apartamento parou de frente para a porta e tocou a campainha, ninguém respondeu, respirou fundo e sentiu um cheiro de queimado, misturado com um perfume de flores, e bem fraco o cheiro de Kagome de dentro do recinto.

Tocou mais uma vez a campainha e nada, franziu a testa achando aquilo muito estranho, estava silencioso, parecia não ter ninguém, mas o cheiro, resolveu tocar de novo a campainha e segurou na maçaneta para se apoiar e encostar uma das orelhas caninas na porta e tentar escutar alguma coisa, mas ficou ainda mais confuso, pois a porta só estava encostada ele quase caiu dentro do apartamento.

Kagome ouviu tudo, e ficou assustada, mas se conteve para não estragar a surpresa, então respirou fundo e continuou sentada na cama de casal.

Na sala Inuyasha estava espantado, o apartamento estava com as luzes todas apagadas e haviam velas simples e algumas perfumadas acessas, por toda sala. Ficou observando o local, cheirou o ar e mais uma vez reconheceu um fraco perfume, e olhou para um corredor onde também haviam um rastro de velas por toda extensão, como se estivesse ali para mostrar o caminho a alguém.

Foi andando devagar, e se deparou com e porta de um quarto, entrou nesse e ficou admirado com a visão, de sua namorada o esperando sentada em uma cama de casal.

Kagome levantou o rosto e viu Inuyasha a observando com uma expressão séria, ele já havia entrado no quarto, mas não estava perto dela. Então levantou da cama e ficou em pé, ele se aproximou ficando de frente para ela, então reparou nos trajes que a garota usava, estava com uma camisola curta e um pouco justa, de seda azul e o busto todo de renda, lhe dando um toque inocente e sensual.

"Eu quero ser sua Inuyasha" Kagome se pronunciou quebrando o silencio entre eles.

"Kagome" Sussurrou mais para si do que para ela.

Inuyasha deu mais um passo para frente e agarrou a namorada, a beijando de uma forma calma e apaixonada, se separaram do beijo, então ele acariciou o rosto da garota que sorria timidamente para ele.

"Eu não quero te forçar a nada" Lhe lançou um olhar sincero "Não quero que se sinta obrigada..."

Dessa vez foi ela quem o beijou, mas diferente do beijo dele, esse estava mais carregado de paixão e desejo, que era o que ela sentia nesse momento.

"Eu quero fazer amor com você" Falou com um sorriso após se separarem do beijo.

Essa era a frase que ele tanto esperou ouvir da namorada, a encarou mais uma vez e sorriu de felicidade, mais uma vez a beijou e foi como o dela, as suas mãos percorriam o corpo da garota, das costas para a cintura e para as coxas.

Kagome estava com os seus braços o enlaçando pelo pescoço, o soltou um pouco, quando ele fez o mesmo tomando uma distancia de um passo. Então Inuyasha retirou a camisa de malha vermelha um pouco justa no corpo, ela observava todos os seus movimentos, se aproximou quando ele jogou a camisa no chão, em seguida começou a passar a ponta de seus dedos pelo tórax dele, chegando no botão da calça jeans, o abriu e logo depois abaixou o zíper. Ele em pé mesmo só movimentando retirou o sapatênis que usava, e terminou o serviço de Kagome tirando a sua calça e ficando só de cueca branca.

"Eu, eu vou pegar a camisinha na minha carteira" Falou Inuyasha corado "Eu tinha separado para o baile"

"Não precisa" Kagome estava ainda mais corada "Eu estou tomando anticoncepcional"

"Você já?" Inuyasha ficou decepcionado ao escutar isso da namorada

"Não" Kagome logo respondeu "Eu falei com a minha mãe que estávamos quase transando e ela me levou a um ginecologista, que me receitou a pílula"

"Kagome você confia tanto assim em mim?" Falou sorrindo para a namorada

Ela mordeu um canto do lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação, estava nervosa, Inuyasha então a pegou no colo e a deitou delicadamente na cama se colocando em cima dela e a beijando. Pararam o beijo e sorriram, ele se levantou um pouco e com as duas mãos começou a subir a camisola para tirá-la, revelando o seu corpo e uma calcinha da mesma cor a camisola, só que era amarrado por laço.

"Não acredito que você preparou essa surpresa para mim" Sussurrou no ouvido dela, depois lhe deu uma mordiscada e ficou beijando o pescoço, descendo para o colo e depois os seios, onde ele sugava e arrancava gemidos de prazer.

"Inuyasha" Sussurrou Kagome entre os gemidos, enquanto suas mãos bagunçavam os cabelos prateados dele e subiam para as orelhas.

Ele acariciou o ponto mais intimo dela, por cima da calcinha, deu um sorriso malicioso, e com a boca desfez os dois laços que prendiam a calcinha dela, a deixando totalmente nua.

Inuyasha ficou por um tempo admirando o corpo da namorada.

"Você é linda" Falou sorrindo.

"Eu sou sua" Kagome respondeu

Então por fim retirou a cueca ficando nu também e revelando o seu membro que estava excitado. Kagome antes que ele se deitasse em cima dela, começou a acariciar o membro do namorado, ele fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido, pegou na mão dela, retirando de lá e a beijou, depois encarou a garota.

"Eu também estou nervoso" Inuyasha tentava tranqüiliza – lá "Não vou te machucar"

"Eu sei" Deu um leve beijo em seus lábios "Eu te amo"

Então deitou em cima dela e se posicionando a penetrou, bem devagar e com todo o cuidado, Kagome pela dor, fechou os olhos e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, Inuyasha mesmo curtindo a sensação de estar pela primeira vez dentro de uma mulher, interrompeu a penetração preocupado com a namorada.

"Meu amor" Sussurrou Inuyasha "Eu te machuquei?"

"Acho que isso é normal na primeira vez" Abriu os olhos para encará-lo

"Vamos parar" Estava se levantando quando a garota o abraçou

"Tudo bem" Sorriu "Vamos continuar"

Inuyasha a beijou, uma mão acariciava a coxa dela, enquanto a outra ficava em sua cintura, estavam envolvidos em clima de amor, ele mais uma cuidadosamente a penetrou, cessou o beijo e ficou por instantes parado a encarando. Kagome o encarou também, e desceu as suas mãos que se encontravam nas costas dele para as suas nádegas, as apertando.

Isso o fez começar com os movimentos lentos, estava com medo de machucá-la, ela fechou os olhos e logo a dor deu lugar ao prazer e ela começou a gemer, o deixando mais excitado e o fazendo intensificar as estocadas, a penetrando mais rápido e fundo.

"Inu haaa" gemia Kagome timidamente

"Eu te amo" sussurrou estava quase gozando

Kagome então gozou, instantes depois foi Inuyasha que fechou os olhos e gemeu, sentindo o seu membro pulsar dentro dela.

Ficaram nessa posição por um tempo, ele então saiu de cima dela, e ficando deitado ao seu lado, os dois de barriga para cima.

"Não acredito que eu tive coragem de fazer isso" Kagome tentava controlar a sua respiração

"Eu também" Começaram a rir "E estou muito feliz por isso"

"Tive medo que não me quisesse mais" Virou para ele

"Eu sempre te amei" Também se virou "Nunca estive tão feliz"

Se abraçaram e voltaram a se beijar, um sentindo o calor e a maciez da pele do outro. Já estavam excitados de novo, e prontos para uma noite de amor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Oi (timidamente)**

**Sei que vocês os meus amados leitores estão assustados, mas não, eu não sou uma zumbi ou coisa parecida que volta do mundo dos mortos.**

**Estava muito ocupada, e é claro com muita preguiça, então fiquei sumida. E também para piorar o disquete que eu salvava este capítulo estragou, resumindo perdi o capítulo com 6 pag já digitadas, 9 pag prontas do capítulo 10 de "amor louco amor" e um capítulo e meio de uma fic nova que eu ia postar. Tive que fazer tudo de novo, ainda mais que eu só salvava no disquete e na minha cabeça, pois vocês sabem que eu faço as fics direto no computador.**

**Mil desculpas pelo atraso, sei que vocês mereciam um capítulo melhor pela espera, aliás revisando a fic, tive vontade de apagá-la, tem muitos erros de português, para mim ta uma porcaria. **

**Agora tem um recurso para vc responder as reviews pelo site, vou me informar melhor, e responder a todas principalmente as dos capítulos anteriores. E as pessoas que não são registradas no site, deixem o seu email para q eu possa responder a vcs também.**

**Vou tentar terminar o mais rápido possível os capítulos para postá-los, e é claro estrear as minhas novas fics, para vcs se deliciarem.**

**Aguardem o ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO de O Baile.**

**Bjs MaryHimura**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo revisado por Mitsune Higurashi**

O Baile

Capitulo XVI

Kagome se dirigia para a casa de Inuyasha, acompanhada pelo mesmo, pois havia recebido um convite para almoçar com Inu No Taisho que neste dia se encontrava de folga.

A jovem estava corada, a trajetória toda estavam em silencio, cada um se lembrando da maravilhosa noite que tiveram, entretanto Inuyasha se encontrava com um sorriso no rosto,poderia se dizer que estava com uma cara um tanto abobada.

Na manhã acordaram cedo, alias ele acordou primeiro, ficou um tempo admirando a garota nua deitada ao seu lado, então começou a distribuir beijos pelo corpo dela, que acordou com as caricias do namorado, se entregando aos seus apelos e fizeram amor mais uma vez.

"Você fica linda corada" Falou Inuyasha tentando quebrar o silencio."Esta arrependida?" Inuyasha freou o carro e se virou para Kagome esperando a sua resposta, tinha uma fisionomia séria, estava com medo da resposta dela.

"Não" Respondeu a garota o encarando "Só estou tentando me acostumar com a nova fase da minha vida"

Inuyasha sorriu para a garota e lhe deu um pequeno beijo, começaram a escutar buzinas dos carros que estavam parados atrás deles, alguns motoristas até xingavam o casal que estava interrompendo o transito.

Chegaram na casa de Inuyasha e almoçaram tranquilamente.

Inu No Taisho estava muito feliz por que o filho reatara o namoro com Kagome, sempre gostou muito dela e sabia que a garota não era nenhuma alpinista social, pois já tinha convivido muitas vezes com esse tipo de pessoa, e sempre se preocupou com os relacionamentos seus e de seus filhos, para que ninguém caísse nessa armadilha. No seu terceiro casamento escolheu Tomoyo que apesar de ser muito materialista ao contrário de suas outras duas esposas, mas já era rica e também cuidou muito bem dele e dos meninos.

"Kagome querida" Falou Inu Taysho para a garota de olhos azuis "Estou sabendo que conheceu o seu pai"

"Sim Sr. Taisho" Sorriu a garota "Ele é uma boa pessoa e depois que eu o conheci percebi que ele não tinha a intenção de abandonar eu e minha mãe"

"É fácil amar um pai rico" Tomoyo falou sarcasticamente e arrancando olhares reprovadores de pai e filho.

"Sim" Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso para ela "Principalmente quando se foi criada com muita dificuldade pela mãe" Encarou a madrasta do namorado "E viu o esforço dela para que não me faltasse nada e a senhora quer saber por que?"

Tomoyo fechou mais a cara. Sempre implicava com Kagome, principalmente por achar que ela roubou o enteado de sua sobrinha Kikyou.

"Por que eu aprendi que não precisamos de um sobrenome e de ricas heranças para realizar nossos objetivos" Kagome deu um sorriso sarcástico "Estou aceitando o meu pai de coração por que eu sei que não preciso do dinheiro dele.Cheguei até aqui com o meu esforço e com o da minha mãe"

Inu No Taisho e Inuyasha deram um pequeno sorriso, Tomoyo se sentou no sofá,cruzou os braços e fez uma cara de emburrada.

"Acho que vou descansar um pouco" Falou Inuyasha levantando os dois braços para cima e se espreguiçando,quebrando o minuto de silencio que se fez na sala de visitas.

"Ai Inuyasha como você é preguiçoso" Falou Kagome rindo e dando um pequeno tapa nas costas do namorado.

"Eu estou de férias" Respondeu com um sorriso bobo para a garota "Eu nem acredito! DOIS MESES DE FÉRIAS" Vibrou e gotas surgiram na cabeça de seu pai e namorada.

"Kagome acho que além de estudar você vai ter que cuidar de uma criança em Okinawa" Falou Inu No Taisho, rindo do filho e vendo a felicidade dele nesse instante respirou aliviado, pois era o oposto do Inuyasha nos últimos dias.

"Não se preocupe Sr. Taisho" Kagome falou olhando o namorado que balançava os braços como se seu time de coração tivesse marcado um gol "Eu amo crianças, principalmente essa"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyou estava se arrumando para ir à piscina que tinha em sua casa.Tinha acabado de acordar e já havia passado o horário de almoço, mas havia dado bronca nos empregados da casa nos últimos dias, por que quando chegava essa hora iam bater em sua porta e a acordavam.

Depois do desastroso baile de formatura, sua vida estava se resumindo a dormir e beber. Acordava tarde todos os dias com uma grande ressaca, ia para a piscina e ficava até o Sol baixar,se arrumava e saía para rodar a cidade em busca de um bom bar onde enchia a cara e era cortejada por vários homens.

Ainda não sabia que rumo iria tomar dali em diante.Naraku estava preso e mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, estava enjoada dele. Era uma mulher bonita e podia ter vários homens interessantes na sua vida, e quando ficasse mais velha se casaria com algum velho milionário na beira da morte e uniria a suas duas heranças e assim teria uma grande fortuna.

Terminou de se arrumar e saiu do quarto.Então parou de andar e sorriu, teve um ótimo plano.

"Uma viagem" Falou para si mesma. "Acho que isso vai me fazer muito bem"

Começou a descer as escadas e a planejar em voz alta.

"Europa, a Europa é perfeita" Estava com um sorriso orgulhoso. "Compras, homens, do que mais eu preciso?"

Agora sabia que só faltava convencer o pai a liberar mais dinheiro, mas isso seria fácil, era só dar uma de coitada, chorar talvez, a garota incompreendida que perdeu o homem que amava para outra e a oportunidade de estudar na sua faculdade dos sonhos.

Estava andando de cabeça erguida, triunfante, passando por perto do escritório do seu pai em casa escutou uma conversa, foi em direção as vozes que ela reconheceu serem de seus pai e uma que ela nunca havia escutado antes.

Entrou no escritório e viu que as pessoas estavam conversando animadamente, estava certa, eram seus pais e um homem que aparentava ter entre quarenta a cinqüenta anos, tinha os cabelos ainda pretos e os olhos azuis, era bastante bonito e pelas roupas elegantes que trajava deveria ser muito rico, sorriu maliciosamente.

"Querida já íamos mandar te chamar" Falou o sr Akira.

"Estou aqui papai" Foi caminhando até eles de maneira sedutora e sorrindo para o visitante.

"Querida este é o Sr. Onura" Depois que o Sr. Akira falou o seu nome, se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e com o auxílio de uma bengala, até então ignorada por Kikyou.

"Prazer Sr. Onura, sou Kikyou" Estendeu a mão para ele 'Que homem lindo nem me importo que ele seja manco' Pensou.

"Srta. Kikyou" Sorriu para ela. "Estava ansioso em conhecê-la"

Com o último comentário dele, o sorriso de Kikyou se alargou. 'Ele está no papo'

"O Sr. Onura e eu somos sócios agora" Seu pai começou a falar. "Eu acabo de vender metade da Shikon no Tama para ele"

"O que? Papai?" Seu sorriso se apagou do rosto.

"Nestes últimos dias em que você se encontrava muito ocupada com assuntos particulares" O Sr. Akira falou com um sorriso irônico "Recebi muitos telefonemas de pais que queriam tirar seus filhos do colégio em decorrência ao escândalo do baile de formatura"

A voz e expressão do rosto de seu pai foram se tornando sérias, Kikyou olhou para o lado e viu a sua mãe que estava calada com uma expressão de amargura e quando os seus olhares se cruzaram, ela virou o rosto para a filha que sentiu uma pontada no peito.

"Todos já sabem do circo que você armou" Ficou encarando a filha. "Chegaram a falar que se eu fosse o diretor no próximo ano iam colocar nos jornais a fraude revelando os nomes, já imaginou o escândalo?"

"Se não fosse pela Kagura ninguém ficaria sabendo" Kikyou respondeu ao pai rispidamente, estava começando a ficar irritada.

"Isso não justifica nada.Você desonrou a mim e a sua mãe, sujou o nome da família e a reputação do colégio" Deu uma pausa e respirou fundo para continuar. "Como o Sr. Onura havia me procurado para saber a situação da filha dele no colégio, acabamos conversando sobre negócios e ele ficou muito interessado"

"Na verdade eu queria dar um presente para a minha filha" Interrompeu o Sr. Onura. "Apesar dela ser uma futura médica ela adora o colégio então é uma ótima surpresa"

"Esqueci de mencionar para você que o Sr. Onura é o pai da Srta Kagome Higurashi" Seu pai falou sorrindo naturalmente.

O sangue de Kikyou gelou, o galã que estava na sua frente era o pai da indigente e o pior,ele agora era dono de metade do colégio.

"Eu não acredito papai" Falou com uma voz chorosa. "Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar" Falou mais para si do que para o pai.

"Não Kikyou você não terá tempo" o pai balançou a cabeça em negativa e encarou a filha. "Amanhã você começa a trabalhar"

"Trabalhar?"

"Será uma das novas secretárias do colégio" Kikyou ia interrompe-lo mas ele não deixou. "Não receberá mais mesada, o único dinheiro que você ganhará é o seu salário, nem mais um tostão" Suspirou. "E no final do ano prestará exame para alguma faculdade, isso é uma ordem"

"Mas papai, vo..."

"Posso e já estou fazendo, agora vá separar os seus documentos para eu levar no colégio e assinar a sua carteira.Eu tenho pressa, no final de semana eu e sua mãe viajaremos para a Europa"

Kikyou olhava com raiva para o pai.

"Ah sim, você deve estar se perguntando como irá ser secretária do colégio se você falsificou documentos importantes de alunos" Sorriu. "Você começará de baixo, só atendendo alunos e fazendo arquivos"

"Eu acho que vocês têm muito para conversar, então tenho que ir e esperar a minha filha para contar a novidade para ela"

"Tudo bem Sr. Onura, mande lembranças para a srta Higurashi por mim e diga que eu lhe peço desculpas"

"Eu direi" Balançou a cabeça positivamente, tentou se despedir das mulheres, mas elas estavam muito conturbadas para prestarem atenção e saiu daquela mansão.

"Minha herança até isso aquelazinha me roubou" Falou com amargura e raiva.

"Vamos Kikyou tenho outras coisas para fazer" Falou o Sr. Akira na porta do escritório.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naraku estava em uma sala da delegacia onde os presos recebem seus advogados, conversando com o seu.

"COMO ASSIM NÃO PODE ME TIRAR DAQUI?" Gritou nervosamente e deu um soco na mesa.

"Lamento Naraku, mas eu te avisei que as coisas não iam bem para o seu pai e seria muito difícil conseguir te libertar se você fosse preso outra vez"

"Não interessa, eu quero sair daqui"

"Acho que você não tem noção da gravidade da situação" Estava tentando manter a calma. "Seu pai está sendo exonerado do cargo e irá ser preso brevemente, isso ainda não aconteceu porque eu não deixei"

Naraku somente observava o advogado.

"Se eu te libertar só vai piorar a sua situação sua e a do seu pai" Suspirou. "Eu lamento rapaz, mas para você o jogo acabou"

O advogado levantou da mesa e saiu da sala, deixando Naraku sentado a mesa perdido em pensamentos, dessa vez tinha sido realmente pego.

Em outra sala o advogado havia entrado e nela havia sentado na mesa com o delegado, dois homens de cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis, eram muito parecidos mas dava para ver que eram pai e filho.

"Pronto já fiz o que você me pediu Houji" Falou o advogado para o homem mais velho. "Agora espero que você cumpra a sua palavra"

"Sou um homem de palavra" Respondeu ao colega de profissão.

O pai de Miroku investigando as falcatruas de Naraku e seu pai descobriu o nome do advogado que sempre livrava os dois da prisão, e ficou surpreso de saber que era um velho amigo de faculdade, então negociou com ele a sua liberdade em troca dos arquivos de pai e filho serem entregues.

"Conseguimos filho" Falou sorridente. "Vamos temos que comemorar"

"O faremos pai?"Miroku sorriu malicioso.

"Vamos levar nossas damas para jantar e depois podemos dar uma paradinha em algum lugar bem romântico" Piscou para o filho.

"Você leu a minha mente pai"

Cada um ligou para a sua respectiva dama, Miroku para Sango e o seu pai para a sua mãe.

Entraram no carro, um Peugeot conversível prata, colocaram cada um seus óculos escuros e o Sr. Houji, o dono do carro e motorista, ligou o som bem alto com um CD de rock e ele e seu filho saíram cantando e mexendo com todas as mulheres bonitas que apareciam perto deles, eles chegavam até a esticar o braço para fora do carro para passar a mão nas pedestres que passavam do lado do carro.

Estavam muito animados e essa noite prometia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha sorria ao olhar a garota dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama, com apenas um fino lençol branco, cobrindo a sua nudez. Não resistiu e começou a acariciar os sedosos cabelos negros.

"Linda!Não tenho nem palavras para definir" Sussurrou.

Ele que estava somente vestido com um short de pijama de seda, se ajoelhou na cama, sorriu malicioso contemplando a beleza da garota então descobriu as pernas dela e começou a dar pequenos beijos e mordiscadas nos pés subindo pela extensão de suas pernas. Quando viu que a garota havia acordado, mas estava com os olhos fechados, fez cócegas em seus pés.

"Aí... pára, eu quero dormir" ria e tentava se libertar do namorado, mas ele era bem mais forte e tinha prendido as suas pernas.

"Depois o preguiçoso sou eu" Respondeu aumentando a intensidade das cócegas.

"Hahaha..." Estava gargalhando. "Se... se você não parar vou acabar fazendo xixi na sua cama"

Inuyasha a soltou, ficando de novo de joelhos enquanto se encaravam, então ele se agachou e cobriu o corpo da namorada com o seu.

"Minha linda preguiçosa" Acariciou a face dela.

"Meu lindo menininho" Se olhavam de uma maneira doce.

Seus lábios se encontraram, ficaram assim até seus pulmões começarem a sentir falta de ar.

"Tenho duas boas notícias para te dar" Falou Inuyasha ainda em cima dela sorrindo.

"Nossa, duas boas notícias e nenhuma ruim?" Fez uma voz melosa. "Conta logo"

Ele a beijou de novo, mas com mais pressão dessa vez.

"Assim você me deixa louco" Falou depois que a beijou."Mas vamos as notícias"

Kagome fez uma cara de suspense só de brincadeira com ele.

"Naraku não vai consegui sair da cadeia dessa vez" Sorriu triunfante.

"Sabe apesar de tudo que ele e a Kikyou fizeram eu tenho pena deles" Kagome falou séria, isso fez Inuyasha ficar surpreso e saiu de cima dela, se sentando ao seu lado.

"Depois de tudo que eles fizeram conosco?" Estava incrédulo. "Eu acho que é pouco"

"São pobres coitados que acham que a sua felicidade está em prejudicar os outros" A garota também se sentou, deixando o lençol cair e mostrar os seios fartos, não passando despercebidos pelo namorado "Mas estão se enganando"

"Sim..." Ele estava admirado com o corpo da garota, e feliz por ela estar sem pudor na frente dele.

"INUYASHA" chamou Kagome.

"Hã?" Acordou do transe. "O que foi Kagome?"

"Eu te chamei, mas você estava tão ocupado em babar no meu corpo que nem me deu bola." Puxou o lençol e se cobriu, estava corada. "Você só pensa em sexo"

"Lógico! O que você queria?" Respondeu colocando uma mão em cima da de Kagome que segurava o lençol e a abaixando delicadamente "Você é linda, é perfeita"

"Inuyasha você também é lindo" Acariciou o rosto do namorado. "Mas estou curiosa para saber da outra notícia"

"Foi a Sango que ligou contando da novidade do Naraku" Deu uma pausa. "Então depois de falar com ela eu desci para beber água, podia pedir para alguém trazer, mas se batessem na porta poderiam te acordar"

"Obrigado Inuyasha, mas você está enrolando"

"Ta, aí encontrei o meu pai no caminho e ele falou que vai dar uma casa para nós quatro morarmos em Okinawa" Estava falando eufórico. "Qualquer uma que escolhermos, só que teremos que ir semana que vem para lá"

"Seu pai é um amor, mas não precisava"

"Deixa ele" Abraçou Kagome e foi se deitando devagar até ficar em cima dela. "O importante é que ficaremos juntos lá"

"Parece um sonho" Falou sorrindo. "Estou tão feliz"

"Eu também, meu amor" A beijou apaixonadamente.

Uma parte do lençol cobria a cintura de kagome, então Inuyasha o pegou, deixando a garota totalmente nua, e jogou longe pelo quarto, o mesmo fez com o short que estava usando, para mais uma vez fazer amor com a sua Kagome.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Universidade de Okinawa, seis meses depois.

Haviam quatro meses que suas aulas começaram, estavam felizes com a nova vida, moravam juntos e dividiam seus quartos com os respectivos namorados.

Kagome estava sentada na grama recostada em uma árvore lendo o cartão postal que havia recebido dos seus pais, estavam passando a lua-de-mel no Caribe. Sorria cada vez que olhava para o cartão aproveitando a sua sombra, estava cercada por livros, quando alguém atrás da árvore cobriu seus olhos com as mãos.

"Adivinha quem é"

"Hummm... deixa eu ver..." Colocou o dedo indicador no queixo como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa "Ah ta difícil,são tantos"

"O que?" Inuyasha soltou os olhos da garota e deu um pulo ficando agachado na sua frente.

"Brincadeirinha" Apertou a bochecha dele "Meu cachorrinho lindo"

Inuyasha cruzou os braços irritado e virou a cara.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto que me chamem assim"

"Não sei por que!Alias você não se parece um cachorrinho e sim um pirralho mimado" Uma terceira voz foi ouvida na conversa, Miroku e Sango se aproximavam do casal de amigos.

"Miroku" Inuyasha se levantou depressa e agarrou a blusa do amigo "Retire o que disse"

"Ta eu retiro" Deu um sorriso amarelo e fez cara de inocente.

"Acho que se continuar assim vou ficar viúva antes do casamento" suspirou Sango.

"Sangozinha" Ficou do lado de Sango,se ajoelhou e pegou na mão dela "Você está fazendo planos de se casar comigo?"

"Cla-claro que não" Sango ficou corada. "Foi força de expressão"

"Ei vocês três brigam, namoram" Falou Kagome apontando para o namorado e amigos na sua frente "E estudar para a prova que é bom, nada"

"Ai é que eu detesto anatomia" Falou Sango chorosa."Toda vez que eu vejo aqueles cadáveres deitados nas bandejas do laboratório imagino que eles vão levantar de repente"

"Eu não estou precisando de nota" agora foi Miroku. "Como no último Bimestre foi sistema reprodutor feminino destruí e fiquei com nota máxima na média" Todos gota.

"Feh acho chato estudar anatomia assim" Respondeu Inuyasha abraçando a namorada e dando um sorriso malicioso "Kagome vamos para casa que eu te mostro uma maneira mais prazerosa de estudar anatomia"

"Miroku, olha o que a convivência com você fez ao meu namorado" Falou Kagome corada.

"Não sou eu que passo quase o dia todo e durmo à noite com ele"

"Ai gente para de palhaçada que eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês" Falou Sango tirando um grande livro da bolsa tipo pasta rosa que ela carregava. "Nosso álbum de formatura"

Kagome ficou olhando para o álbum, tinha tantas recordações dessa época, boas e ruins, estava receosa em abri-lo e sentir toda dor de antes. Inuyasha notando o comportamento da namorada colocou a mão em seu ombro e lhe deu um fraco sorriso, a estimulando e a acalmando.

"Aconteceram tantas coisas" A voz de Kagome saiu como um sussurro.

"Pelo menos só as partes estão registradas nesse álbum" Miroku respondeu tentando animar a amiga.

"Os sentimentos não ficam registrados em fotografias Miroku" Sango até então calada, estava ansiosa para mostrar as fotos aos amigos.

"O olhar fica" Respondeu Inuyasha quase para si mesmo, depois encarou Kagome e lhe deu um lindo sorriso.

"Chega,vão querer ver ou não?" Sango se exaltou.

Todos se assustaram com a expressão de estressada no rosto da garota e é claro uma gota surgiu na cabeça dos três. Sango então se acalmou e sorriu satisfeita, abriu o álbum e começou a mostrar para os amigos.

Tinha fotografias, da sala de aula, com todos os colegas que ela havia estudado e dos professores, juntos fazendo bagunça. Fotos da festa dada pelo seu pai na boate, da colação e finalmente do baile.

Um filme passou rapidamente pela cabeça dos quatro amigos, os sorrisos, as lágrimas, tantas experiências, certamente eles não esqueceriam, tudo está marcado não só em suas mentes, mas também em seus corações.

Kagome e Inuyasha se encararam ao verem a foto da dança, depois de terem ganhado o título de rei e rainha do baile. Sango e Miroku também sorriram um para o outro quando viram uma foto dos dois com o rosto colado, estavam juntos e felizes, na fotografia e sempre, finalmente o namoro dos dois havia se tornado sólido.

O que mais chamou a atenção dos quatro foi uma foto descontraída, o quarteto, desfrutando a juventude da melhor forma.

Depois de um tempo, Sango e Miroku saíram para comerem alguma coisa em uma das lanchonetes dos campos, deixando o casal Inuyasha e Kagome sentados na grama, essa já tinha fechado e colocado o livro de lado, não conseguiria estudar naquele momento.

"Obrigado" Encarou o namorado que estava sentado na sua frente.

"Pelo quê?" Perguntou o jovem hanyou com uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

"Por não ter desistido de mim" Abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou. "De nós dois"

"Quando você me mandou embora pela primeira vez fiquei irritado" se aproximou mais da garota, pegou nas mãos dela, entrelaçado seus dedos aos dele."Mas depois quando vi o seu olhar me implorando para ficar, para não acreditar em uma só palavra sua senti mais dor, pois você estava sofrendo e não queria a minha ajuda"

"Eu não sei o que dizer" Abaixou a cabeça, mas ele a segurou pelo queixo a erguendo para que o encarasse.

"A culpa não foi sua" A encarava profundamente. "Eu deveria ter lhe protegido"

"Não..." Ele a calou com as pontas dos dedos em seus lábios, depois passou as mãos carinhosamente no rosto dela.

"Ainda bem que eu não prestei atenção nas suas palavras, mas sim nos olhos" Pegou a mão dela que ainda estava segurando e beijou de leve "Acho que os olhos são o espelho da alma e eu só via amor transbordando de seus olhos"

"Eu te amo" Kagome colocou os braços em torno do pescoço do namorado.

"Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado" a abraçou aproximando seus corpos e então sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Também te amo"

Se beijaram apaixonadamente, depois continuaram abraçados em silêncio curtindo um ao outro, até que Kagome se lembrou de uma coisa.

"Inuyasha" Falou se separando do abraço.

"Hum?"

"Não era hoje que você ia fazer prova substitutiva de bioquímica?"

"Acho que sim"

"Então..." Abriu a sua mochila, dentro dela pegou um livro, muito grosso e entregou para ele "Mãos a obra" Se levantou e saiu andando.

"Kagome" Chamou Inuyasha olhando espantado para o livro que deveria estudar "Kagome espere"

A garota já um pouco distante virou para o namorado e lhe mandou um beijo no ar, balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativa, e deu uma leva risada.

Continuou caminhando até entrar em um grande prédio da faculdade, iria se trancar em um laboratório para estudar, mas não estava nem um pouco aborrecida por isso, era uma vitória, passou por muitas dificuldades para chegar até ali. O que a intrigava era como sua vida havia mudado, o baile de formatura fechou uma fase, e já estava em outra.

Sabia que teria muitas dificuldades, mas isso só serve para nos engrandecer.

Kagome sentou em uma mesa e abriu a mochila, nela havia uma foto do baile que a Sango havia dado para cada um dos amigos, as dos quatro juntos, brindando a formatura. Sorriu e deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, mas dessa vez de felicidade.

**- FIM –**

**Missão cumprida, minha primeira fic terminada. Estou tão emocionada.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a Mitsune Higurashi por revisar este capítulo, obrigada Ingrid, beijinhos.**

**Bem os reviews começarei a responder por email, então quem não estiver logado, ou melhor registrado, deixe o seu endereço completo para que eu possa responder esse capítulo.**

**Estou com vontade de escrever uma continuação para essa fic, já tenho em mente a história, mas vai demorar um pouco, pois estou enrolada com as outras.**

**Muito obrigada pela força que me deram, pelos que acompanharam o meu primeiro esforço de me passar por uma escritora, mesmo errando muito vocês foram e não deixaram de comentar, criticar e elogiar, isso só engrandeceu essa fic e as minhas outras.**

**Bjs Bjs Bjs Bjs da MaryHimura **


	17. Aviso

**AVISO**

**Gostaria de avisar para vocês meus queridos leitores, que irei retornar a postar capítulos novos para as minhas fanfictions.**

**Por motivos, de causa maior precisei me ausentar por um período longo, mas como depois da tempestade sem vem a calmaria, estou cheia de inspiração, vontade de continuar, e até escrever novas fics.**

**Então para quem estava acompanhando **

**- "Amor louco amor"**

**- "A jóia do meu coração"**

**Brevemente, se possível até o final da próxima semana, estarei postando mais um capítulo de cada, sendo que eles estão quase prontos.**

**O único problema para elas é que infelizmente não vou revisá-las e corrigi-las, então vocês encontraram muitos erros, mas prometo que os próximos não serão assim.**

**Para as fics**

**- "The trip" - Eu a postei de novo, revisada e com novidades na história**

**Fics novas**

**- "A proposta" – Terceiro capítulo em fase de revisão**

**- "O baile" – Minha primeira fic terá continuação, com a vida deles na faculdade, mas não para agora.**

**Qualquer dúvida me mandem reviews, pois postarei esse aviso em todas as minhas então a mandem na respectiva fic, em que o leu.**

**Gostaria também que alguém se habilita a revisar os capítulos, assim me pouparia tempo e as fics serão postadas mais rápido.**

**Bjs**

**Mary**


End file.
